Hart's Cove - Heart's Keeper Part III
by Awatere11
Summary: It is a time of peaceful reflection, a new cub, a loving family and ...oh. Right. Sorry, but when has anything ever run smooth for Poor Ianto. If only that old local tale of the name for the plantation hadn't been spoken out loud this might have all been avoided. Rated for violence and smut ...oh and potty mouth syndrome OOPS
1. Chapter 1

1

"Hart's Cove, called Broken Hearts Cove by the locals as it was always so barren and sad looking" John was saying as the truck bounced along the country road, Ianto sitting between Jack and John with his baby strapped firmly to his chest.

"We really need to sort out safer …"

"Cariad. If you intend pointing out that our cub is not safe in my arms then you need to take a moment and reconsider that notion" came a calm reply, "If we were hit by a fucking tank, this baby will have a teddy sized safety capsule encasing it within a millisecond."

Ianto's head slowly swivelled like it was animatronic and he repeated slowly, "Within a millisecond.'

"I ... I never questioned your ability my love" Jack whined softly as John tried to smother a giggle.

Ever since Ianto's resurrection in the cave a few months ago there had been a definite shift in power.

Ianto did not look to his Captain anymore, simply preferring to ride roughshod over top of him while wafting through the house with the cubbie strapped to his chest like a giant tic and loudly proclaiming himself the best one to know his baby's needs.

Jack had only tried to question him a few times, the last one led to a remodelling of the front room as the Jack sized hole in the wall was quite an eye sore. (As Ianto pointed out at the evening meal, once Jack's nose had stopped bleeding.) Now, they had found a natural balance as the Teddykin hormones raged in their beloved Taddy.

He loved being called that and they had all slipped into the habit of snuggle time with him and had caught themselves calling him Taddy as he smothered them with affection.

This maternal side was both infuriating and lovable at the same time, his soft eyes and gentle hands moulding his kin into a loving family.

He was leaning back in the seat, jiggling the front pack and Jack realised his sweetheart was awake, leaning over to see her latch onto Ianto's tit as he hummed happily.

She was strong, showing her advanced genes from both parents and the pride almost blew the windows of the truck's cab as Jack beamed at his little sweetie.

"She needs more stretchies too" Ianto said softly, "Her legs are so long, she'll be a runner for sure."

"A swimmer too, like her gorgeous sexy Taddy" Jack gushed and was rewarded with a gentle nuzzle to his neck as Ianto hummed with delight.

Genevieve had become Evie quite quickly as she showed herself already to be both loud and opinionated with her little facial expressions leaving no doubt when she didn't approve of something or someone who had somehow wronged her little world.

Evie also seems a winner with her Poppy John who had been so overcome the first time Ianto had relinquished the front pack to him that he had sat and howled for the entire half hour while Jack and Ianto showered, rocking the precious cargo while beaming through his tears.

Rhia felt an odd stirring in her gut as she watched, knowing he had missed his own little girl's development and although he was never likely to point it out, it hung over them to this day.

"But … why do they think it's creepy?" Ianto asked, bringing Jack's attention back out of the clouds as John cleared his throat and shifted in the seat.

"I don't know, Ella at the diner told me the name" John huffed, "Thought it was so weird, my name and all."

As they filed in to meet the girls, already there with the older cubbies, Ianto felt a swell of joy when all faces turned to him with open delight.

"Sorry we're late" he gushed as Jack carefully moved his chair for him so as not to disturb the cub, "Evie the wee brat, filled her wee nappy just as we were going out the door. Can you imagine? Like she knew we were in a hurry."

"Wouldn't doubt it" Tosh giggled, "Far too clever this one."

Ianto grinned and released the straps, letting his baby loose while Tosh looked hopefully at him and as he nodded she was already scooping the baby up for a cuddle.

"We've already eaten, just letting it go down before dessert and as I know that's all you want the cubs can eat with you" Rhia offered and Ianto hummed happily as the dessert menu appeared.

"Ella?" Ianto looked up at the heavyset elderly woman who was wrestling Tosh for the baby and won with a huff of triumph, crushing the bundle to her breasts with glee, "Do you know why it's called Heart's Cove?"

"Ah, well now" she pulled a chair over from a neighbouring table ignoring the couple who stared open mouthed, settling next to the lovely gay couple who let her smother their wee baby, "Legend says, a man called Captain Hart purchased it a couple hundred years back. He had suffered a great loss ..er … his beloved or something …and went about crying and wailing, abusing people who tried to help and generally being a bit of a scary tyrant. Then …. He disappeared. Time went by and suddenly there was another Hart there. This one full of good intentions. His grandson or something I think, but still there remained the howling at night and he didn't stay either. Planted some trees and did some touch-ups to the place but like the first one … he disappeared too!"

Ianto's eyes had widened along with the children's and as she wandered off Ianto turned to the table with a look of horror, "You know what this means."

"Yeah, I'll have to go into the kitchen and wrestle Harvey for our child again" Jack sighed as he watched the swinging doors flap and Harvey's yodel was heard echoing.

"No! The place is haunted!" Ianto said with incredulity.

"Scrumpykins" John sighed, "It was me. Remember? Captain Hart? I went back and purchased the place after I lost you, was a bit mad. Then I jumped forward to check the place hadn't decayed, planted some trees and stuff."

A body or two as well, but he didn't mention that part.

"But … the howling!" Ianto hissed.

"Baby, the wind does that around the head of the bay, remember? In your cave it makes pretty music? From far away it would sound quite haunting" Jack placed his hand on Ianto's leg to soothe, seeing a meltdown pending.

"Superstition, that's all. Silly." Jack scoffed, "It was always John, his sorrow bleeding through the fabric of time."

Ianto snorted and smiled again as he shook off his fear and his face lit up as the swing doors moved and the cart full of yummy desserts rolled towards them.

Ella was pushing, followed by Harvey who despite his eighty odd years of life and rickety old skeletal appearance was firmly holding the baby with glee.

"Hello boys" he gushed, "Our wee angel has put in weight since last week!"

"Yes" Ianto retuned the smile for the lovely couple who had no children or grandchildren of their own, "She certainly likes her food. When she is big enough to come enjoy yours she will get massive! Grandpa and Grandma Hudson will be so naughty spoiling their button."

They all laughed as the elderly couple gushed and Ianto chose his plate, allowing them more cuddles.

After all, she was too precious not to share.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto lay awake listening to the house creak and settle.

Jack was breathing deeply and the little cubbie was snuffling in her wee bassinette by the bed as he peeked in to check she was still breathing again.

He knew it was silly, he could hear her wee noises but he couldn't help check her several times a night, still amazed at her wee cute self.

Owen assured them that this was quite normal, most first time parents worried like that and it would fade as he became more confident.

The baby books and DVDS were well used and the little "My Baby's Book of Firsts" was being written in each day.

Ianto had been so tickled with it, likening it to his daughter's first diary …. So cute!

 _There is was again._

Ianto held his breath as he heard another weird creaking noise and he slid from the bed to creep along the wall to the door, peeking around the door frame with fear.

He looked back at Jack and whimpered softly, knowing the growling he would get if he woke him for the third night in a row for a wild goose chase through the house for 'bogey men' but Ianto knew something was there.

Creak.

Ianto looked at his sleeping bub and straightened his shoulders as he reminded himself tht his babies were at risk here, the little snores from the bed in the corner their son had fallen asleep on after eating too much Tea instead of going into his own bedroom egging him on.

Ianto crept forward, his teeth gleaming as his lips peeled back with fear.

Then he saw a pale flash of something go past the end doorway by the stairs and he swallowed back a whimper his claws elongating as he crouched lower and moved forward with deadly intent.

He stepped around the frame and they both screamed.

A deep roar from Ianto that didn't drown out the high pitched shriek from Owen as the baseball bat swung and Ianto leapt back as it connected with the wall, going into the plaster board as Ianto brought his paw down, snapping it in two.

They stood staring at each other with a mixture of horror and growing embarrassment.

"Owen?" Ianto finally spoke as a baby's little snuffling drifted down the hall, the only one who even registered the noise.

"Fuck!" Owen spluttered placing his foot against the wall to lever out the piece of bat still imbedded.

"Owen, why are you creeping around outside my bedroom?"

"Heard something, got the fucking heebie-jeebies with this wind!" Owen puffed, flying back and if Ianto hadn't caught him he would have tumbled down the stairs.

"Ta" Owen said awkwardly.

"Owen?"

"what!" Owen frowned as he bent to pick up the rest of the bat.

"Why are you naked?"

"You just wish you had all this bearboy" Owen leered as he waved a hand up and down his body.

Ianto blinked and snorted as he struggled with his mirth and Owen scowled at him as he stomped back down the stairs.

"Yeah, go on Bearboy" he muttered, "Yuck it up!"

Ianto turned to go back to bed and found his mate standing there outside the doorway of their room, also naked and handsome in the moonlight streaming through the window at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed, "Not ghost hunting again!"

"Just talking to Owen" Ianto said haughtily as he slipped past him and into the warm spot his husband had just vacated.

"Hey!" Jack spluttered, "Not fair!"

"Oh? You don't want to sleep next to our cub?" Ianto said with open horror.

Jack finally realised he could sleep next to the little girl's bassinette and shot in with a little crow of glee.

Ianto's night-time creeping forgotten.

As Ianto drifted off a sudden thought had his eyes springing open again.

What had Owen heard then?


	3. Chapter 3

3

"She's trying to talk" Jack gushed, making exaggerated Dada sounds as he encouraged her.

Her tiny mouth was moving along with his and Ianto felt the urge to giggle as he realized she was playing with Jack, well aware of what he wanted and was holding back.

"Cariad?" he said softly, "Remember how naughty I can be? The Teddykin urge to play?"

"Yeah?" Jack's face turned to him, "John can take her if … er … what?"

"If it's not your gut it's your dick" Ianto sighed, "No. I'm not offering a little of that. I'm trying to point out that she is being playful."

Jack blinked, "But. Later? John can take her for a while …"

"Jack!" Ianto growled low, "Later we can go swim and say hello to the dolphins."

Jack shivered with glee and turned back to the little girl, just in time to see her tongue poking out at him.

"You wee beastie!" Jack spluttered as everyone laughed and Ianto turned to leave the room, frowning at he looked at the photographs from the other day, still scattered on the sideboard.

"Rhia? Where's the one of me and Cubbie in the garden?" he asked as he started to thumb through them and she wandered over to look at well, "Should be right there on top."

"No" he said softly as he checked the stack for a second time, "It's not here!"

"Oh, how sweet" she said with a soft smile, "I bet the children have nicked it like the one of John asleep. Those little beasts are so light fingered these days. You watch, it will turn up in the cubby house or something."

Ianto smiled as he watched them run past the window, screaming as one brandished a bulrush, swinging it at the other's head.

"I'm going to keep this one" he said showing her a shot of Jack laughing, his face turned up towards the sun.

"Erg, I hate that one!" Jack groaned as he wandered past.

"That's fine, you don't have to see it" Ianto smiled, leaning in for a kiss and then heading off to the secret room.

He hadn't been in there for a while and wanted to air it out, the thought of some photos in there was spurring him on and he pushed the wall back and frowned as he looked around.

Had a cubby found this too?

The bed was made, neatly smoothed over, not the messy nest he likes and he noted the missing photograph of him and his cub on the table by the window.

He frowned as he stared at it and then decided it was a good idea that they knew of the secret room and he placed the photograph down and turned to leave, moving a trinket back into place.

Little buggers.

He headed back down and found a picnic being created, immediately making him forget to ask his babies if they had been playing up there.

It didn't matter anyway, it was their house too.

John was in a playful mood and as he chased Rhia around the room, her squeals as she slapped back at his hands filled the space, drawing the children in who now had a bulrush each.

Ianto slid into Jack's lap and leaned over to check their little Evie who was snoring so sweetly, showing her Teddykin genes.

Ianto thought back to the cave, his resurrection and the way he had killed Jack without a second thought, the aftermath as his new found strength and confidence had both startled and confused the kin.

It had taken time to find a new dynamic within their team and he was glad that they had finally settled into a routine again.

He turned to nuzzle his mate, smelling the salt on him and he smiled, "You already been down there?"

"Just to set the tiki torches" Jack smiled, "We can go at sunset and watch the sun sink into the water, then fuck in the dark."

"Potty mouth" Ianto said with open glee, leaning in to kiss him and show his eagerness for the plan.

Cariad?" Ianto whispered as John finally caught her and lifted her up over his shoulder to run out of the room crowing, "You still have that box of chocolates hidden under the bed?"

"Maybe" Jack sing-songed as he watched Ianto wriggle with excitement. "Maybe I have a new honey bear hidden somewhere in the cave too."

Ianto's eyes bugged out as he accepted the challenge, leaping from Jack's lap and screaming with glee as he raced from the house and across the lawn.

"Go." Owen waved a hand, "Go see to ya nutta Ted. We'll mind the baby."

Jack laughed as he rose, knowing Owen was dying to smother the little girl with kisses, despite pretending he wasn't interested and as he left the room the crooning wafted after him, Owen already scooping her up.

He hoped Tosh gave Owen one soon, he was such a lovely cuddler.

As Jack reached the cave he slowed, listening to the soft growls within that meant Ianto had found the honey bear.

As he entered, his hand slid against a piece of rock with large vivid slashes where the teddy claws had become imbedded.

His anger that day had been immense.

Jack thought back to the violence and sheer power exhibited by his mate when he had thought their cub was being taken from him and wondered just how much damage he could really do with those claws.

After all … he was the largest Teddykin Jack had ever witnessed, at least twice the size of what he and John had been shown at the Academy.

If anyone did ever challenge him for their child Jack knew, beyond a doubt, Ianto would become Hendry faster than he can blink and their little Genevieve would be safe.

How did it come to this?

A simple boy from Boeshane.

Loved.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack hesitated on the beach, looking towards the cave and his love waiting inside.

He was carrying two bottles of ginger beer and a cake of chocolate as he hummed softly to himself.

It had been a lovely day and they had enjoyed the honey bear, Jack leaving Ianto snoozing in the furs to go fetch some goodies and check their little Evie.

He had found her snoring away in Owen's arm, the man so enamored that he didn't even notice Jack standing there as he had song softly to her.

Jack had considered making himself known, then moved away quietly as the angelic look on both faces was too lovely to interrupt.

He hopes Tosh would give him one soon, Ianto was right about him being a wonderful cuddler.

Also there was the point that their child would be gorgeous.

He swung the bottles gently, the pop of their caps something that always made Ianto laugh like Jack had caused it just for him.

As he started walking towards the entrance he remembered the day his love came back to him.

.

.

.

Hendry's roar made the very ground shake, pebbles had fallen like a small landslide as Jack's cry of pain rose along with his body, Hendry flinging him against the wall before releasing the broken wrist … and now arm as well.

Jack was grunting as he struggled to rise, looking up at the huge bear that filled the space and he marveled at the huge teeth.

"Ianto?" he said softly, cradling his arm to his chest as he stared up at the monster looming over him, the baby cuddled in one arm as the other rose with the huge claws moving towards him.

Fast.

Jack rolled, finding his feet and running for the entrance of the cave as his fear overrode his pleasure at seeing his beloved.

A huge paw slammed into rock above his head and he swore as he rolled out of the way, then rose to see that the claws were imbedded in the rock.

Hendry roared with rage as he struggled against the rock and Jack knew what he had to do, stepping into the bear's body, he embraced the massive girth, holding the baby to his breast and crooning as he called his name over and over again.

He lost count of how many times his head connected with the rock wall as Hendry writhed and cried out, then he finally stopped struggling and looked down.

Focusing on the bloody mess clinging to him and the cub drinking happily between them.

He blinked, growled softly and brought the free arm around to hold Jack, cradling him and their child as he chuffed warm breath on them both.

Jack groaned and let his head fall into the huge chest, feeling the body slowly shrink around him until Ianto was there, the delicate fingers released from the rock face and both arms now holding them as they all slowly folded into the sand.

.

.

.

Jack paused to let his hand slide into the marks, it had become a habit like a good luck thing, then he entered and called out softly getting a soft huff in reply.

"I brought chocolate" Jack offered, waving it in front of him.

That had been the first thing he had found to offer Ianto on that day, the bar of chocolate John had left with the baby and Ianto and he had eaten it ferociously as the baby drank and Jack felt himself heal enough to stand, moving over to a picnic hamper and pulling out the fizzy pop.

Ginger beer, a favorite.

Jack had offered it, watching those stormy grey eyes slide to regard him, then accept the bottle.

Owen had been amazed to find Jack slowly walking up to the house with Ianto wrapped in furs, both of them in obvious shock.

The Teddykin books didn't help with this resurrection, nor did they explain why the Teddykin Jack had seen was so much larger than he had ever seen before.

The new Ianto was different to the original as he had come back stronger, more confident and more commanding. Not the demanding child, but a strong man who said what he thought, demanded what he wanted and held himself as Hendry had always aspired to.

There was no conflict between Ianto and Hendry now.

He was himself.

And Jack loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was watching Tosh as she painted delicate green vines up the leg of a table, then she changed brushes and started to swirl pink and red marks.

Ianto gasped as they started to resemble roses, clapping with glee as his bub's little bassinette started to look even more perfect.

Rhia had surprised all of them with her ability to knit and the sweet white blankets with little rosebuds were waiting for their new home, Jack's crocheted shawl already wrapped around the sweet cub that Owen had taken outside for some sun.

Ianto had always known about Jack's ability to finger crochet, something he had done in his bunker when he couldn't sleep and he had half expected the pretty things that were emerging from his clever mind.

His family were providing, as they were supposed to and his Teddykin heart was set to explode with joy.

Micha had offered her dolly and Sean his best, favorite teddy.

Or so he said but Ianto had noticed the huge Ted still on his bed and smiled softly, happy to let that one slide.

He knew that one was special.

He grew bored and rose to check on the cubs, walking through to the front room and as he entered he smelt something.

He hesitated and frowned as he scented the air.

Weird.

The scent of … what was that?

He scented again and decided it reminded him of a delicacy his mother sometimes liked, a boiled sweet.

He mulled over that and wondered if his becoming a Mama bear himself had made him subconsciously think of her and he smiled to himself as he watched the children laying on the grass, watching clouds go by.

He absently moved some knickknacks about, wondering who was being so rough with them and was finally satisfied, moving through the room to call them in for a snack.

As they entered Sean looked up lovingly at his Taddy and asked, "How did you get down so fast?"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as he rubbed his son's shoulder.

"Papa and Daddy are outside, painting the shed. Uncle Owen is asleep with Evie over there on the blanket so … it was too tall for aunty Tosh, it must have been you in the window upstairs. How did you get down here so fast?" Sean explained and Ianto felt a chill.

He went out and woke Owen, scooping up his cub and kissing her face, then he handed her back and Owen carried her in.

As they got to the front porch, Ianto looked up at the windows and wondered if the kids had seen a shadow from the clouds.

"Owen?"

"Huh?" Owen hesitated in the doorway and looked at his friend.

"The other night, when you were creeping about." Ianto said softly, "Why were you up?"

"You woke me creeping around!" Owen snorted.

"No, you woke me creeping around!" Ianto replied and they both starred at each other.

Then Owen snorted, "Whatever."

"Owen, what if it _is_ a ghost!" Ianto asked with fear, "What if this place really is haunted."

"Ah shit, not this again" Owen groaned, "Look mate. This is typical baby brain. Your mind is playing tricks, OK?"

"OK" Ianto sighed, not buying it.

He decided to look on the internet for the ghost busting stuff.

If Tosh wouldn't help that is.

With the thought of her listening to him, he went in search of her and explained that he was a big crazy ted and he needed some piece of mind.

Tosh agreed to set up some CCTV as well as infrared and stuff.

Ianto was excited at the prospect, telling her it would be a wonderful relief to find there was nothing creeping about.

Secretly though ….

He expected something to get caught.

He just wasn't quite ready for what he was stirring up.

In days to come, "I told you so" was not going to cut it.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack felt the soft finger stokes along his hip and he shifted slightly, moaning as he woke and felt that lovely big dick also stroking, pressing between his arse cheeks as Ianto spooned him.

"Ah, Gods" Jack sighed, letting Ianto pull his leg back and up, opening him up more and pressing against the circle of muscles as he sought permission to enter and Jack gave a soft bark of pain as Ianto decided to push hard.

He filled him, making his mouth go dry as he felt Ianto push until their balls were touching.

Ah, balls to balls deep.

Perfect.

Jack started to huff with the pleasure/pain of a Teddykin completely filing him, so deep he could imagine his stomach muscled stoking the dick from the inside as he gasped for air.

Ianto's hand slid around to grasp the hip, angling Jack to allow more pressure as he started to gain momentum and Jack grabbed at Ianto's wrist with one hand, even as the other scrabbled for purchase against the bed head, allowing him to push against Ianto and match the rhythm.

"My Cariad" Ianto breathed, nipping and licking as he snapped his hips and Jack yodeled as his prostate was battered.

Jack felt himself starting to let go, the heat from his love consuming them both as Jack went boneless, letting his body rock and roll with the thrusts and snarls of the Ted.

Jack whites out, feeling a buzz in his fingers and toes as he convulsed, his orgasm ripping through him as Ianto cupped his dick and caught his cum, then licked his hand with glee, lazily thrusting through his own afterglow.

"Oh Gods" Jack repeated, gasping like a fish out of water and Ianto hummed as he pulled out and lay rubbing his stomach.

"I liked that" he said conversationally and Jack found the energy to huff softly.

"I didn't break you, did I?"

Jack huffed some more and then rolled to cuddle into him.

"You're losing weight" Jack whispered, "Still lovely and cuddly but you are definitely getting thinner."

"You sound so sad" Ianto said softly, rubbing Jack's back and arms as he worried if he was warm enough.

"I love you" Jack replied, "I love my cuddly Teddykin. I don't want those pokey bones stinking into me again. I worry when you aren't looking happy and healthy."

"Sorry darling" Ianto glowed with pleasure, "I was going to suggest takeaways for tea tomorrow night, something greasy."

"Ooooooh, something with dipping sauce? Or gravy?" Jack wriggled, his flaccid dick rolling against Ianto's thigh, "Something lickable?"

"You never stop!" Ianto laughed, that soft musical one, "My lovely Jack in a box."

Jack growled and grumbled as he kissed Ianto's neck, then Ianto started to giggle as he felt Jack's little captain coming to attention again.

"You are insatiable!" he shrieked as Jack reached down and started to fiddle about.

Ianto groaned as fingers teased and Jack was soon sliding down onto that pole again, and Ianto was gripping his hips as he spurred him on.

Ianto was blessing out but still aware of someone passing outside the bedroom door and he made a mental note to ask Owen why he was up yet again in the bloody night.

And they called him paranoid.

Ianto forgot again as Jack started a soft laughing pant, his eyes seeking Ianto's attention and they looked intently s each other as Jack came, splashing onto Ianto's belly and chest as Ianto roared his release, making the baby snuffle in her bassinette.

The floorboards creaked again and Ianto growled, deciding that if Owen was listening in he would give him something to listen to, flipping Jack over and biting his neck savagely.

Jack screamed and bucked as Ianto milked him, shaking and moaning as Ianto finally released him, feeling totally spent.

Jack was already snoring as Ianto checked the cub, then settled back to sleep as well.

As the shadow moved under the door one last time, this time avoiding the creaky board and camera silently blinked in the corner of the hallway.

If Tosh were to review it tomorrow morning, she might have known.

They might all have known.

Unfortunately, she didn't check the footage each morning.

Ianto's sense of security was false.

As was the ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It was several days later that Ianto finally mentioned it, gaining a blank expression.

"what do you mean?"

"The sneaking around at night" Ianto frowned, "You are waking me even while avoiding the creaky board outside the bedroom door now."

"Ah, here we go" Rhia huffed, "The bloody ghost again. Tosh, did you check the recordings?"

"No, but I will" she frowned knowing Owen woke her exiting the bed and she was sure he hadn't been sneaking about at all.

Jack was crooning as he pulled faces at his wee bub and she gurgled happily, her little fingers waved about as she tried her damnedest to get his chin.

Ianto was about to ask something when he felt a strange stirring in his gut and his head slowly turned as the air crackled.

Jack's smile faded as he and John rose, the baby in Jack's arms screaming with fear as one by one, royal guards popped into existence.

Ianto might have acted, transformed and protected his cub. Unfortunately they were directly behind him and the time it took for him to recognize danger was all the time it took for the nearest guard to calmly reach out at stun him into submission.

Jack screamed with horror as Ianto fell, his feet drumming as he convulsed and Owen barked a warning as Tosh rose to hide the baby.

It was over quickly, finding themselves corralled and jumped to the ship where they all huddled together with Ianto, Jack and John all unconscious.

Tosh looked nervously at Rhia who was cradling the children to her as Tosh held the baby tightly. Rhia motioning with her hand to stay silent, nodding at the cub, then Ianto.

Tosh nodded to show she understood and said softly "My baby is cold. May I please put her inside my jacket?"

A guard grunted and she quickly maneuvered Evie so her face was now hidden and those brilliantly blue eyes were not giving away her parentage. Tosh knew they would be found out if they were seen, both Owen and her having brown eyes.

The door opened and two men entered with clipboards and they examined John first, a handful of hair lifting his lolling head as Rhia growled softly.

"Yes" one said softly as he flicked through something on his board, "It's him. Johnty."

"Yes" the other agreed, letting his head fall to the grating with a dull thud and Rhia winced.

Jack got the same treatment, some soft whispered as they looked, then dropped him.

"Jaxton."

"So we have them both" the first one rose and straightened up, "Our agent was correct in his reports that they were cohabitating."

"Yes, with this one!" a foot poked at the Teddykin.

"He is not registered in the academy files" Number Two said and Rhia's face drained of colour as she blinked and they looked up, finding her.

"Well, she is!" the first one pointed at her.

"The Queen will be pleased. We got both Time Agents, their handler and their stress relief" Number Two leered, "Leverage is always good. Perhaps she will want their mates skinned alive in front of them before she takes their heads."

"Well, for the loss of her son, she is sure to demand something unsavory." Number One agreed as he leaned towards Tosh and tried to look at the baby. "What about these."

"And those" Number Two pointed at the two children, "They were not supposed to come wither."

"They got excited" Number One sighed, "Apparently there were more people than they thought. Like the reports from our agent didn't say how many were in the house?"

"Stupid grunts" Number Two huffed, "She hates sloppy mistakes."

"As do I" Ianto growled, rising from the floor to stand and glare at them, his eyes filling out his face as he snarled.

"Shit" Number One said with horror, "Where did the fool report that this one is a Teddykin?"

"Shit" Number Two agreed as he pulled his partner towards the door.

Ianto then looked down.

He looked at his still Cariad.

He looked back up and his lips peeled back from his teeth as he leaned forward.

He roared.

Both men screamed and raced for the door, slamming it behind them and Ianto fell to his knees, weeping as he gathered his husband into his arms.

Rhia joined him on the floor as she slapped John awake.

"What .. What?" Jack burst to life and grabbed at Ianto with horror.

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto said softly.

"Are you insane?" Rhia sighed, "We are done like a dogs dinner!"

"Jonas might be gone but his mother will have her vengeance," John agreed, "We are all in grave danger."

Ianto rose and rushed to Tosh, checking his cub and then whimpering with fear.

"When the time comes, I will go first. I will plead for my cub" he sobbed, "I will … I will…"

He broke down and jack held him as they wept.

They had come so far.

Been so happy.

Owen stood and cursed a blue storm as it all finally made sense.

Their ghost had been a bloody agent watching them the entire time.

Owen looked over at the wee cub as the children clutched at him for comfort.

So they would know full well who she belonged to.

Would the mother kill the child?


	8. Chapter 8

8

Number One and Number Two reentered and they had shock sticks with them.

Jack and John immediately moved to protect Ianto and were shocked into submission.

As they lay convulsing they closed in on Ianto and spun him, cutting his tail as he groaned with shame.

For a second time his tail was taken from him.

His eyes slid to Tosh who was holding the baby protectively and he swallowed down his rage knowing a full blown Teddykin Tantrum might put his cub in danger. Instead he bowed his head to hide his shame.

Then they were dragging them from the room, Jack and John still unconscious and unable to protect Ianto as he was beaten in the wider space, then dragged along with them.

Tosh held the wee cub as her heart pounded, Owen clung to her to sandwich the bub and Rhia walked with her head held high and the two children holding her hands.

They entered an ornately decorated room and those waiting were screwing up their noses, much in the same was Ianto does with something is annoying him.

The guard stepped forward with Ianto's tail, slapping it into the hand of the woman, her look of distain as she examined it matched with the soft chuff of anger from a weesely faced dark haired man standing beside her.

"I would like that" he said softly, "If it pleases my Queen, the agent that wore that will be skinned alive before I am done."

She flicked it at him and he caught it, her eyes staring at Rhia with open fury.

"You!" she snarled, "You were to keep him safe. The only thing I could control and you failed me. The two you sent to protect my cub and look at them. My boy is gone and I have these fools hiding in your skirts?"

Rhia glared her down and then frowned with confusion.

She looked down at the three men, watching Ianto as he struggled to Jack, drawing him into his arms as he crooned with his hands shaking.

"Majesty, Hendry was …"

"HOW DARE YOU!" the weasel faced man threw the tail down and stormed over to body slam into her personal space, "You don't get to speak his name, let along with such …. Such …."

"Rhia" Ianto sobbed and she stepped around the man, kneeling to comfort him as she reassured him that Jack was going to be OK.

"For now!" the man spat, "My best friend, he was a simple, soft hearted cub who deserved all that is good in the verse and what happened? You failed!"

Ianto was rocking, weeping as he stroked Jack's face and begged him softly to come back to him.

"Can you understand a fucking word they are saying?" Owen whispered to Tosh and she shook her head.

They were both completely at sea as the Galactic Standard commonly used here was beyond their comprehension.

Owen had seen enough and pushed past them all to reach Ianto, gathering him into his arms as he checked him for injury and using his own sleeve to wipe some of the blood from his face as a scalp wound continued to ooze.

The man sneered at the scene and reached out to grab Ianto's hair and John erupted from the floor, easily overpowering the man and slamming his head into the floor as he roared his challenge.

The High Queen cried out with horror as Jack also came to life rolling Ianto under him and facing the floor so he was cocooning him, his training coming alive first and his brain a moment later, whispering that the Teddykin was probably better to protect him at this point but Ianto allowed it as he looked over at Tosh backing up with the cub, her arms holding it tightly against her with fear.

"STOP IT!" the High King roared, his anger making the guards jump with surprise as the Queen usually gave the orders.

Everyone stopped struggling and there was silence.

Broken by a little girl's sniffle against Tosh's chest and she tried to cover it with a whimper of her own.

"Please, let us all … calm down" the king asked, his hands out as he walked towards Tosh.

"Please" she whispered, "I don't understand you, please."

He stopped walking and turned to look at his Queen and she sighed, "Colonials."

"Anger will not help us now, it is anger that cost us our son" he reminded her, "How is this honoring Hendrix?"

"Hendrix would …. He would have forgiven them" the weasel man sighed, "He was my best friend. I know his heart was the most gentle in the known verses."

Ianto looked up at his old friend, remembering the friendship they once shared and the tears when he had turned down his advances, explaining that he was not the one he would bond to.

"Revenge?" he asked in Galactic Standard. "This is revenge for your spurned advances on your prince?"

The man looked down, still sneering and froze as those familiar stormy eyes glared at him.

"He is right" the king sighed, "Revenge is a foul, bitter meat. What have we to gain from this?"

"My child was …."

Ianto huffed angrily as he listened to his mother wax lyrical of her love, love she had never shown to him as a cub and he looked away, choosing to ignore them as he struggled to help Jack sit up and hug him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked shakily, kissing Ianto and smoothing his hair, then feeling the tuft where the tail once lay.

"Who cut his fucking tail" Jack screamed as she struggled to his feet, "You fucking monsters. How many times must he loose himself for you lot!"

The queen swung to face him and snarled, her eyes flashing as she stared to advance and Ianto sighed softly.

"I told you Cariad. I am but chattels. A cow to be slaughtered for a betterment of my people" Ianto said softly, "See how I bleed on the ground of Boeshane, even my blood not enough to please her?"

The queen paled as she stopped snarling and she blinked as she looked down with horror, the bowed head shaking softly as he swirled the blood on the tiled floor was his fingers.

John tried to get back to them, crying out as a guard reached Ianto first and Ianto calmly slammed his fist down on the guard's foot, making him yodel as he leapt back.

Jack rose to stand over his beloved, snarling as he looked around the room, challenging any who may touch him and the Queen sank to her knees.

Her eyes found her son.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was the first to look away, casting his eyes towards his father who was still trying to comfort the young woman with the cub.

Ianto rose and told her softly that he was telling her to calm down.

She nodded to show she understood and clutched the bundle of cub as Owen looked between them, then at Ianto with question.

"Protect the baby" Ianto whispered and then rose, straightening to look at his father, and allowing Owen to shoot back to Tosh, once again covering the baby.

"Father, I present my Kin" Ianto said boldly, looking at the King who was still looking around with confusion.

"Hendrix?" he stepped closer, trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes. They did not fail me, they saved me." Ianto sighed, "Then we were caught once more and punished. Jonas was most brutal. Again, they saved me."

"Oh Cubbie" the king sighed, stepping towards Ianto who instinctively stepped back, in behind Jack who was more than happy to snarl as he let Ianto grab the back of his shirt.

"Mine" Jack snarled.

The king put his hands up as he stepped back, letting Ianto relax into his mate's neck.

"You are bonded?" the Queen asked with open horror.

"He is mine!" Ianto spat angrily, forgetting himself and Jack hooked him back as he lunged towards his mother, "Jack is my Cariad, you leave us alone!"

"Easy, easy sweetling" Jack crooned, rubbing his back as he cuddled him and tried to soothe.

"There is a lot to be explained" John said more calmly than he felt, "I think our injuries should be the first concern, followed by our comfort. Ian … Hendry is upset and needs time to calm."

"You called him something else" the Weasel face said and John struggled to remember his name.

"Rikhard." He finally said as he recovered the name, "Jonas punished us for trying to rescue him by taking our memories and scattering us throughout the universe. The place they put him, the name he was labeled was Ianto Jones. Jonas wanted the Jones so that his ownership would remain. Hendry was allowed to choose the given name and chose Ianto, native to the planet he was dumped on."

Rikhard winced as he looked again at his old friend, now horrified at his earlier actions.

"Please. These people are our family now, our children. If you want him to calm down and start thinking rationally, we must be given some space and a place quiet enough for him to shake off what has occurred."

"They took his tail" Jack sighed sadly, stroking the now naked neck as Ianto shivered.

"Jonas did the same thing" John explained, "Hendry lost his tail as the first mark of ownership. Cutting it again today has only upset him and reinforced his lack of worth to you."

"Oh no, Hendrix." The Queen sighed, "My poor cub."

"Frieda was your cub. Even Dendy was your cub" Ianto pouted, "I was never. You didn't cuddle me as you did them, always I was pushed to my father's arms. You were always too busy with the twins."

"Hendrix" the king chastised softly, "You know they came so soon after you, your mother was very ill with them and they came so early, so small and fragile. Your mother had to give them as much of her as she could to ensure their survival."

"And now?" Ianto asked, "Who have they bonded to for the betterment of our people?"

His father looked to his Queen with open sorrow and she cleared her throat.

"Your brother and sister married for love" she finally said, "Both married brothers and live in their realm together."

"Excuse me?" Ianto gaped.

"The king and Duke of Gerdot" his father clarified, "You sister is queen and your brother is Consort to the Duke."

"So I was the last to be a lamb to the slaughter?" he snorted.

His mother winced at the tone and Jack silently squeezed Ianto's hand to warn him of his anger and Ianto nodded, turning to him and stepping in close to smell him and calm.

Tosh and Owen watched nervously as they tried to understand the body language, finally calming as John smiled reassuringly.

"Are the Prince's chambers still intact? A familiar place might soothe my beloved prince" John suggested and they all started to come alive with a purpose.

Soon they were all being led down a long hallway and into the private chambers of Hendrix. Ianto threw himself on the bed in total Hendry mode, scowling at the guards, "Get out! This is mine. Go away!"

They bowed and scuttled out, leaving them all standing there with shock.

Then Ianto calmly removed himself from the bed and straightened up, turning to face them.

"We must be careful" he said softly, "If we wish to leave in one piece, we need to be so very careful."

"They do not approve of us" Jack explained, "As Hendy's younger siblings are gone, he is now the only child not wed to royalty. They could deny our bond and demand he marry another."

"Bullshit!" Owen snorted, "What about the bug!"

"NO!" Ianto cried, "They must not know that. Obviously they think she is Tosh's. Let's try and maintain that. My mother was unable to bear after the twins. She is a Mama Bear with no cub. If she works out this is a cub, she may steal her!"

"Oh no" Tosh moaned, "Really?"

"Teddykin are communal creatures" Jack agreed, "Hendrix was not considered Teddykin as he could not transform. Therefore a cub would be deemed in need of a Mama Bear and as I am male, I would have no claim."

"But you can .."

Ianto slapped a hand over Owens mouth and hissed, "Walls have ears."

"Really?" Rhia asked, "That is to be withheld also?"

"As much as possible, they must only see their weak little child" Ianto sighed, "Jack is my favorite toy and you are all my playthings. They may grow weary, they may grow complacent and decide to let us be."

"The weasel face?" Owen asked.

"Rikhard was a childhood friend, puberty made him bold and he announced his intent" Ianto groaned, "The fool really thought he could challenge for me, not realizing my mother already had plans for me. He was shamed. So was I as my mother accused me of secretly bonding with him. I had to have a public examination to prove I was still chaste before we could begin the process with Jonas."

"I remember that" John frowned, "They had three different doctors from other realms come and inspect you!"

"I was so shamed and hurt" Ianto sighed, "My mother stood at the bedside for reach one, impassive and scowling next to Jonas' representative as my naked body was pushed and pulled. I felt so violated."

"What now?" Rhia asked, "What of the children?"

"Those two are yours, bubba is Tosh's" Ianto announced, "Keep separate from me and Jack as much as possible so you do not become targets. John and Rhia know what to do. Do not leave these quarters and eat only what John has checked with his VM. Rhia, do not show yours, no matter what. It may be our only back-up as they know about Jack and John having theirs."

By the time the food came Hendry was in full flight, pulling things about and screaming for better nest bedding, the transformation from Ianto to childish prince amazing.

Jack also knew, Ianto hated it.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto had covertly fed his baby, then handed her back to Tosh before the food arrived.

As they carried it in he checked and sniffed all of it, pulling more than one lot aside and declaring it yucky.

He then had a Hendry Tantrum when there was no milk, bemoaning his smallness that he didn't even get milk to wash this swill down.

They scuttled about to please him as he sniffled and pouted, flounced and harrumphed.

More than once Owen had to hide laughter behind a choking fit and eventually they were dismissed.

"Well, they won't be back any time soon" Ianto sighed as he settled in Jack's lap, "The more obnoxious I act, the less they will hang around. Less people in here watching us, the better."

"How long do you think they will keep us?" Tosh asked and Sean moved over for a cuddle, Ianto crooning as he rubbed his back and told him he was being brave.

The door opened and his parents were in the room before he had a chance to move away and they found him with the child in his lap.

Sean shot out of his arms and into Rhia's with wide eyes, the Queen's eyes following the movement.

"They stay with me!" Hendry pouted, Pulling Jack beside him again, "I need my cuddlies."

"Of course dear" she smiled, "I was hoping to see the wee one, I didn't realize there was a baby until I read the reports again."

"Reports" Jack repeated, looking at John as the 'ghost' was finally known for sure to have been someone spying on them.

"Yes. It seems both of you have been providing comfort to my Hendry, I am grateful to you both, we will provide quarters for your family …"

"NO!" Hendry roared, stamping his foot, "They're mine!"

"Come now darling, you don't mean to tell me you all shared a nest" she snorted.

"I am not safe. I need them all to protect me" Hendry pouted, sniffing as he cuddling in Jacks lap.

"Of course you are safe, you are home!" she frowned.

"Like I was in my own home?" he snarled, "Look at my face! Do you not see how they hurt me? Look at my tail .. oh no .. wait … I don't have one! I have been docked. DOCKED! In my own palace!"

Hendry started to wail as Jack hugged him, trying to console him and the king looked at his wife and frowned.

"The reports did not tell us that it was you" she tried to explain, "We thought you were all living the high life over my son's bones."

"Like you would care" Hendry sniffed, "You fed me to the wolves!"

"My darling" the Queen sighed, "Don't be so dramatic."

Hendry's face crumbled and he hid it in Jack's chest as he started to cry, Jack holding him close a he rocked him and John decided it was his turn to play.

"Now he's upset" he groaned, "It will take us ages to get him happy again."

"Rikhard had proposed a ball" the Queen said to her son and Hendry huffed, still refusing to look at her, "It will be fun, right? A chance to let us get to know your intended?"

Hendry stood, straightened his back and haughtily addressed his parents, "Jack is my bond-mate. Not my betrothed. How dare you insult my Cariad!"

"Your mother did not mean it like that!" the King finally spoke, "She means the intended member of our kin."

Now Hendry's face crumbled as he started to wail, throwing himself behind Jack into the nest and the children rushed to join him as the adults all sighed.

"Ianto, sweetling" Jack soothed, reaching out to rub his back, "They know we are your kin, come on, you are being sensitive."

"They will take you away, I will die alone and cold with no love!" Hendry sobbed and John climbed into the nest to cuddle him as Jack rose to address the couple.

"Please stop upsetting him, he is so delicate" Jack begged, "We were taken with force, he the first one attacked. Our little fluff was left behind and it was one of the things that pleased him, he is so fragile right now, please let him adjust slowly."

"I see that you care for him" the Queen nodded and she looked at her husband who was crouching by the bed.

"Hendry? My wee Cubbie?" he crooned and an eye rolled to glare at him.

"I'm not your cub. A Tadda would never hurt his cub." Hendry sobbed, "You hurt me! Why do you hate me so much that you hurt me Taddy?"

"Oh Hendry, your mother and I were devastated when we learnt of how he treated you" the king sighed, "We demanded explanation from his family and they were as horrified as us, then they admitted that he had killed one of his wives in previous years. They had hoped a male member of his stable would fare better."

"Stable" Hendry sighed, "Perhaps I did not moo appropriately."

"Now, come on munchkin. Your mother and I have done the best we could under difficult circumstances" he scolded softly, "How can we fix it if you keep anger in your heart?"

"Because my heart belongs to my keepers" Hendry answered, "My Captain lays here, my Hart beside us. Do you not see? You hurt them, you hurt me with this. Let us go and I will never want from you again. You need never pretend that I mattered in this nest, I can be as dead as you left me to be."

Ianto watched the pain cross his father's face and wandered if he had pushed too far, but then the king sadly rose and reached out to stroke his hair.

"I cannot believe they harmed you and cut your tail" he sighed.

"The ball" the Queen pushed, "Come now. The realm needs a good show, we can introduce your chosen mate and everyone can see how happy you are!"

"Really Mama?" he asked with big tear filled eyes, "You will accept my loves?"

"If the ball goes well, yes" she huffed, "We shall endorse the union."

Ianto hid his triumph in Jack's chest as John frowned.

Rikhard stood in the doorway watching intently, unaware that John had seen him.

They weren't safe yet.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto checked himself in the ornate mirror, feeling foolish in the outfit that was clearly royalty.

"I wore this the night your mother told me she was pregnant with you" his father sighed softly, "it would mean a lot to me if you wore it to the ball. I know you prefer the flouncy sleeves but …"

"No. It's lovely Tadda" Ianto sighed, tiring of the Hendry game, "I don't actually wear flounces anymore."

"I know your mother went about this wrong" he sighed as he watched Tosh approach and wait nervously to one side as the wee baby in her arm twisted to see Ianto.

"Where is mother?" Ianto asked, looking over at his hungry cub and feeling the familiar pull to nurse.

"She is interrogating your man" the king sighed, "Poor man, I hope he has a strong backbone, you know how she can be."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, nodding to Tosh who closed the door and handed him his cub.

Ianto removed the tunic and bared his chest allowing his hungry cub to latch on as his father gasped with shock, then slid closer to watch.

"I know she can have no others" Ianto whispered, "I know she would go insane with glee if she knew this was a cub, even if it were to one she considers substandard."

"It hurt your mother greatly when she realized you had heard her rampage that day" the king said softly, "She was having a bad day and didn't mean to call you damaged. When she realized you had heard she was beside herself. You never spoke to her again."

"What was left to say" Ianto sighed, "She had decided I was not worth the effort and she sold me to the highest bidder. Jonas was cruel, vicious and demented. Did she even care?"

"Yes." He answered, then gave a small squeak of glee as Ianto handed him his grandchild, rising to change clothes, finally showing himself to his father for the man he had become and the king was surprised at how tall he was, how self assured.

Then he looked into the face of the cub and was lost.

She was beautiful.

Delicate and so knowledgeable, already holding his gaze in a challenge.

"She has thrown Teddykin" he said with open glee, bouncing her on his knee as she smiled at him politely.

Rikhard entered and Ianto immediately slumped, glad he was fully dressed and he stated to complain about the lock on the door not working.

"Sorry, I think I broke it, I heard a squeal and was worried" he smiled like a worm.

Tosh quickly scooped up the baby and scuttled from the room as the king frowned, knowing he had locked the door firmly.

"Well, if you wanted a sneak peak at my costume you are fresh out of luck!" Hendry tittered coyly, peeping out from behind the screen and Rikhard grinned back.

The king blinked as he saw his child again and realized there was something going on and he rose, pacing a hand on Rikhard's shoulder.

"Come now, his husband should be the first to see his new colours" he said firmly, "Tonight they publicly declare their bond and his mother and I endorse it. It would be bad luck for another to see it."

"Of course" he bowed and then winked at Hendry before leaving, the smile fading from Ianto's face once he was gone.

"He is not the man I remember" he said sadly to his father and the king nodded.

He was so sure you mother would let him have you" he finally said, "He was quite prepared to pay for you. The treaty was more important and when she said no he seemed to flip, like a switch. His anger was immense, we could smell it."

"I have never loved him like that, he was only ever a friend" Ianto said as he sat next to his father, "I explained that so many times. I could not bond to him, my life was not my own."

"And now you return with a bond-mate of your choosing" the king pointed out, "These are perilous times."

"Exactly" Ianto sighed, "Exactly. I worry that he still thinks there is a chance here, that the rules have changed."

"Ah. So you play not just for your mother but him as well?"

"Tadda. I play for my beloved, and our cub." Ianto whispered, "Do you not see? Mother could still send this all tits up."

"Tits up?"

"Yes. As in … sky high." Ianto said annoyed as he stood and began to pace, "Tonight, once mother had publicly declared the bond, we are safe. As long as my little Evie continues to be thought of as Tosh's and mother dismisses us as not worth her efforts, we can return to our life."

"You fear she would betray you?" his father asked with hurt in his voice.

"Tadda. When has she ever done anything for my pleasure?" he huffed, "Ever has my life been disposable. Jonas taught me that. I will never stop fighting for my kin."

"And these people are your kin?"

"The only ones I have now" Ianto sighed, "I am no longer a Teddykin Prince. Although, if you took the time to actually look at my husband you might see I have actually bonded to a Boeshane native. Jack is from the peninsular colonies."

"What?" the king reared back with surprise, "You have a true Boeshane cub?"

"And I intend on keeping her."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto felt foolish in the costume but knew it pleased his mother, her smile filling the whole room with her pleasure.

He stepped in to dance, politely bowing and taking her hand. He spun her around the dance floor to the lively number, reveling in the dance, realizing that he had missed this. He had enjoyed dancing.

Jack had still not arrived and he frowned as he glanced at the doorway again. Growing worried.

Rikhard hadn't arrived either.

As his mother laughed and the tempo changed, Ianto swung his attention back to her and picked her up off her feet, her cry of delight loud as he spun them both.

.

.

.

.

Jack was hurrying, the bloody tunic had been a real mission and he knew this was one side of his planet he had not missed.

All the buttons and ribbons.

He felt like a right la-de-da ponce.

Didn't help that Owen had pointed that out as well.

He much preferred the colonial robes to these pieces of fancy.

He came around a corner still pulling at a sleeve and slammed into someone, their clothing dark and the hooded cloak obscuring their face.

Both grunted and staggered into the wall, Jack cursing as he grabbed at the man to steady him.

Jack cleared his throat to apologize but the man had already bustled past, the robe chasing his ankles.

Jack watched and missed his coat.

Then he looked down, surprised to see something in the pale gold fabric and he cursed as he reached up to brush at it.

It got larger.

Shit.

Blood.

Jack registered that he had just been stabbed and he turned, staggering back to the chambers as he started to choke on his own blood.

His assassin had been a professional.

Jack fell into the room and John was shouting with alarm as he fell to his knees.

Jack's last thought was that Ianto was going to be bloody furious that the tunic had been ruined.

.

.

.

.

Rikhard was standing by a large floral arrangement, screwing his nose up as he complained about them and Ianto felt a spike of annoyance.

They were his favorite blooms.

Again, the man showed his lack of knowledge about the man he still thought he had a claim to.

"These are in honor of my son!" the king said firmly, "I will not move them for your comfort. If you do not like them, stand somewhere else!"

Several people gasped at the uncommon anger shown, the good king known for his gentle ways. It was often said that Hendry had got his softness from his father. Something his mother pointed out as she bemoaned his lack of ability to transform.

If only she knew.

Ianto sighed as Rikhard stormed towards them and the Queen was forced to turn and face him.

"My lovely queen, may I beg a dance?" he asked and she smiled, reaching for him but he stepped around her, his gaze firmly on Ianto.

"My first dance with another than my blood must be with my intended" Hendry pouted, "Don't be a doody-head!"

People tittered at the childish display as Hendry evaded his grasp and skipped over to his father, "Taddy? You will dance with me?"

The king strode out, then pulled his boy into a hug, swaying to the music and humming as he kissed Ianto's forehead.

Ianto had noticed the red stain on the cuff of Rikhard's tunic and was chewing over it when the air seemed to change.

Ianto stepped back from his father and smiled as Jack strode confidently towards them, the soft smile disarming.

Ianto looked at the tunic Jack was wearing, then at him with confusion. This was not the one they had chosen, it was not as good a match to Hendry's regal one. It had gold thread shot through it, not the golden material that would match Hendry's gold and red.

Jack leaned in, kissing him and whispering, "I was just assassinated. The tunic was a write-off baby."

Ianto nodded to show he understood and he was sure not to look in the direction of Rikhard.

As they stated to dance Ianto whispered about the cuff and Jack nodded, agreeing that the height matched.

Then the tempo changed and Jack remembered dancing to this one with his mother, grabbing his husband and lifting him to swing them both.

The room gasped as the flawless footwork had the two men taking the dance floor, other dancers moved to watch as the flawless rendition of the dance was shown.

As the music reached it final crescendo Jack did what he had always done, as his father had done before him.

Like the true Boeshane Boy he was, Jack dipped his love and kissed him hard.

The room erupted with applause.

The queen turned to her husband with surprise, seeing his own pleasure as he witness the public display of possession.

She turned back to watch Hendry stroke Jack's face lovingly as he shone.

"His family is from the Peninsular Colony" her husband told her quietly, "He is a boy of Boe. Our son has chosen wisely for himself."

She curtsied deeply, her skirts billowing out as she publically endorsed the bond.

Jack had won.

Rikhard fled with a look of pure murder turning his face to an ugly mask of revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto felt a strange foreboding, frowning as he tried to work out what was unsettling him.

He canted his head, stepping away from Jack and halting the music as he listened to the breeze whispering around the keep.

 **His cub.**

Ianto fled the ballroom with such speed that several heads turned to watch, especially when Jack ran after him.

"What is going on?" the Queen demanded and her head guard shrugged, then sent guards after them.

This was when the queen saw her husband was also leaving the room at sped and she began to run as well.

Whatever was happening, it didn't bode well.

Then she heard a terrible noise.

A roaring scream that seemed to shake the palace and she slipped on the marble floors, her guard catching her as they tumbled.

Another roar, this one metallic as it's anger and pain stirred something in her and before she could regain her feet it came.

The Teddykin was immense, larger than she or the memory of her beloved father and she clung to her guard with fear as this huge creature filled the corridor it was galloping down, the teeth easily the length of her forearm.

It skidded to a halt and scented the air, searching.

She scented as well, trying to see what it was seeking.

Then the huge head lowered to regard her.

"Hendry!" the king was shouting, struggling along the corridor, "Stop! Darling, stop!"

The huge head swung to roar at him and the king staggered back, allowing Jack to slip round him.

"IANTO!" he reached the Ted and slammed into him, hugging the huge body and speaking in a language they couldn't understand.

Jack comforted him in Welsh, knowing Ianto would respond and stop Hendry's anger.

"Jack!" John was in the corridor, "I have the ring's signal. The son-of-a-bitch is still here, he's going down the stairwell."

Hendry grunted, turning to a wall and slamming through it, masonry falling as he forced himself through and into the servants' stairwell behind it.

Jack took a moment to thank the gods that Ianto had pinned the ring to their child's clothing before they left so she might suck it.

"RIKHARD!" Ianto roared, "I WILL EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART!"

Jack had been thrown off and regained his feet as the king grabbed for him, "What is it What is happening."

"Evie!" Jack spat blood on the floor, "The bastard forced his way into our chambers with two others and attacked our kin. He has the baby cub."

The king roared with horror, running for the nearest doorway to the stairs as the queen blinked.

She stood against a wall as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Finally she registered that Hendry was Teddykin, the baby was a cub …. A cub. Hendry's cub and the grandcub was in danger.

She roared as she forced her transformation. The ornate gown ripping as fur pushed through and her crown made a musical sound as it tinkled across the marble floor.

Her majesty followed her son through the wall.

Back in the chambers Owen was binding Tosh's arm as he struggled to stop the bleeding, her jagged weeping tearing at his heart.

Rhia was incensed, repeatedly attacking the two bodies as the guards tried to remove them, each movement seen as some sort of insult.

The children had been hiding under the bed and they now crawled out, crying as they sought comfort and she finally left the mauled remains to comfort them.

The room looked like a war zone, for it had been.

They had fought with all they had but without weapons, they had been unable to hold back the assault.

Tosh looked up with hope as the king entered the room, then wilted as he saw the open fear on his face.

He scanned, then left.

Owen was finally happy with the bandage and he sat next to her, cuddling her as she wept.

.

.

.

.

Hendry had found his cub's scent and was huffing, each footstep drawing him nearer to his cub, closer to the one who would challenge his right as a Dam.

Rikhard heard the pounding like a freight train coming, turning with surprise as Hendry slammed through a stone wall, his face now bloodied and torn back into a murderous snarl.

Rikhard was rooted to the spot, his fear immobilizing him in the middle of the courtyard.

Those still with enough wits about them fled.

Hendry advanced.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Rikhard stood in his finery, his hair loose about his shoulders in an obvious display that told all that he was courting.

If this had not been enough to anger Hendry, the sight of his cub begin held by an arm as she squirmed in his grasp was more than enough to spur Hendry on.

He skidded to a halt in front of the amazed man, looking down at him with undisguised hatred, leaning in to say ever so quietly, "Release my cub."

Unfortunately Rikhard was in shock and didn't register the one action that might have saved him from the death he was about to endure and he simply grunted as he swung the baby by her arm.

Her majesty was now entering the courtyard and everyone gasped as her snow white fur showed her identity, not seen in Teddy Form since she was young.

She zeroed in on the cub, her main and only focus was the little one now screaming with fear and pain.

She leapt, taking cub and hand with her in her jaws, leaving Rikhard screaming as blood fountained from the severed limb out across the cobblestones.

Her Majesty had transformed and was shaking as she cuddled the cub, checking for injury as her husband ran towards her, his ceremonial tunic already torn from his body so he might cover her nakedness.

Everyone else was transfixed by the scene before them.

The Teddykin was immense.

Huge.

Majestic and terrible in it's anger.

The fur undulated as waves of anger made him twitch, leaning closer so his breath made the black ringlets on Rikhard's shoulders bounce.

The head guard reached his queen, his cape flying around her and the cub as he fell to his knees to hold them, sandwiching her between himself and the king as the cub finally got enough breath to scream.

"EVIE!" Jack was running across the courtyard, ignoring the two in the middle as he had no fear for his beloved, only for his child that was now in the arms of the last person Ianto had wanted.

The queen rose to her feet, still trying to comfort the cub as another scream rent the air.

"Give me my cub!" Jack roared, snatching her from the queen' arms and collapsing into the dirt as he rocked and crooned, his hands checking for injury and finding her intact.

Little fingers grabbed at him as she roared and screamed her rage, small Teddy roars starting as she transformed.

Jack watched with awe as a tiny teddy emerged, looking up at him with rage.

"My little star" he crooned, laughing through his tears as he kissed her face, her eyes, her muzzle.

The queen started to scream, turning towards the two in the middle of the courtyard and staggering towards them.

"TREASON!" she screamed, her arms starting to shake as he raised her fists, "HE IS TREASONOUS!"

Rikhard turned to look at the queen with confusion, breaking eye contact with the monster and Hendry calmly reached out with his jaws, grabbing his shoulder and lifting him off his feet.

Rikhard started a high pitched scream of pain as Hendry bit down, the satisfaction of feeling bone and sinew in his jaws, the ease with which his teeth cut through filling him with glee and he started to shake him.

Finally the bite was completed and Rikhard flew through the air, all-be-it less most of his shoulder and his left arm, the shoulder still in Hendry's jaws.

Rikhard landed and started to writhe with pain as he clutched at his upper torso and the queen strode over with murderous intent, struggling against her desire to transform again.

She stood looking down at the man who was grunting and moaning as the pain consumed him.

Hendry spat out the flesh, watching the arm bounce and the queen reached down, picking up the handless limb and offering it to Rikhard.

"Here, I think you've dropped something" she said with a calm smile.

Hendry staggered back as he let go of the man and his murderous rage, turning to find his mate and cub to one side and he ran to them, dropping to his belly as he thrust his face at the cub.

Evie stopped roaring and started making little squeaking noises as her nuzzled her Dam's face, her little nose wrinkling at the smell of the blood.

Ianto transformed, John throwing a robe over him he had torn off a shocked guard and he shuffled closer to Jack so they might all cradle their cub between them and Ianto started to weep as he softly sang the lullaby his cub loved so much, encouraging her to change back.

Finally she smiled and the fur reseeded, the familiar features of their child started to emerge.

"Hey baby girl" Ianto wept, laughing through his tears as Jack embraced him, holding his family tightly as he looked over Ianto's shoulder at the queen.

She was standing directly behind Ianto, her gaze fixed on the cub and Jack felt his stomach roll over.

Now she knew the truth.

Now she saw the cub.

The only question now …

Would they be allowed to leave?


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto rose, standing to his full height and he pulled the robe around himself as he stalked over to the dying man.

"How could you" he said sadly, "How could you endanger my wee cub like that?"

"I didn't know" Rikhard whined, "I didn't know. You were to be mine. You should be wearing my colours … that cub should be in my arms … oh gods. The power, the status you could have afforded me."

Ianto balked and stepped back, disgusted and sickened that someone he had once loved as a brother saw him as the chattels he had always felt.

He took another step back as Rikhard struggled to get up, blood seeping though the fingers he held to his mangled remains of a shoulder and Rikhard sneered at him.

"You stupid boy" he growled, "You are so fucking soft, like a marshmallow. You need a strong man in your life, in your bed. When you are mine I will …"

Whatever Rikhard was about to say saw cut off viciously as the king swung his ceremonial sword, showing that it was actually in good working order.

Rikhard looked at the king with shock as he choked on his blood, his throat slit open.

"Kneel" the king snarled as Rikhard lost the strength to stand and tumbled over.

The guards stepped forward, lifting him to kneel before their king.

"I am the king" he roared, "How dare you fuck with my family. My Grandcub you piece of shit!"

He swung again, the sword now cutting into bone as it connected with the spine and Rikhard started a shrill shriek as it finally dawned on him that he was dying.

The King dropped the sword, spent.

He turned and walked away, going to check the cub as Ianto canted his head and stared at the writhing mess.

"He's all yours" he finally said, turning away as one after another, several guards transformed and the bears attacked.

The queen looked at her husband with awe, the strong angry attitude both amazing and empowering.

"My king" she growled, letting him take her in his arms.

"My Queen" he replied, dipping her into a kiss in true Boeshane style.

Ianto started back inside and the queen started to follow, only to have her husband pull her back.

"We need to talk" he said softly, "About that cub."

She spun to face him.

.

.

.

.

Ianto entered the room and saw Tosh, rushing over with horror at the sight of her arm.

"It's not deep, just long" Owen assured them, "She's a strong bird, aren't ya toots."

She nodded, leaning against him as he hugged her proudly.

"Should'a seen her, growling and fighting … she even tried to bite him!" he laughed, "Been around you too much."

"Oh my Toshi" Ianto sighed, placing the cub in her lap and letting her find comfort in the tiny smile.

Rhia let go of the kids and they rushed over for cuddles, Ianto crooning as he held them tightly, kissing little faces.

John waited silently, knowing as well as Jack that they weren't done yet.

Jack finally turned to him and John flashed the hidden VM, removed from Rhia and on his own arm.

"She might not like this" Jack sighed, "She still hasn't returned ours. She's gonna be pissed when she realizes they missed Rhia's."

John nodded and waited as Jack looked back at his love and made a decision.

"Tosh and the cub first, then the children" Ianto finally said, "If there is time, come back for Owen and Rhia. The babies have to come first."

Owen looked at Tosh and kissed her, whispering that he loved her so much and not to be afraid then rose.

"Maybe the children first, Sean can hold Evie" Tosh suggested and Ianto shook his head vehemently.

"Babies first, that includes yours!" he snapped and everyone gaped.

Owen gave a whoop as John crouched, reaching for his partner and placing the VM back on her wrist, "That includes mine as well."

Rhia frowned, "I am not with child."

"No, but my child needs you and if I don't come back I want to know her mother is with her. Jump them, then come back my princess." John begged, "My place is here with my Prince."

Rhia took the cub and placed her in her knee as she crouched, then the two children placed their hands on the VM and looked at their Mama without fear.

Rhia looked at her mate and whispered her love.

They jumped.


	16. Chapter 16

16

John returned and Ianto asked him to take Owen next.

"Why not all of us?" John asked softly, seeing Ianto's growing distress.

"I want to give them one more chance" Ianto sighed, "Maybe …. Maybe if we are allowed to leave, she will let it be. If we run, she will chase us. I need to at least try for our future."

"I agree with Ianto" Jack nodded and John sighed as he reached for Owen's hand.

John returned and the three of them settled to wait and before too long the doors opened to allow the king and queen entrance.

"Where is she?" the Queen asked looking around.

"Gone" Ianto said flatly, "And if not for the thin sliver of hope in my heart that we may reconcile, I would be too."

"Oh son" the king sighed, "We have let you down. You truly do not trust us to allow your cub freedom."

"No" Ianto rose and stood tall and true, "I am sorry but you have never shown me the affections I thought a parent should have for their child. I look at her and I wonder how you could discard me and my well being so easily. The only thing I can come up with is that you never loved me."

"Oh sweetie" the Queen slumped into an armchair as she looked forlornly at her handsome son.

"My husband, my Kin. They love me. They ask for nothing but that love in return" Ianto explained, "Can you not see that I did my duty? Do I not deserve my retirement? Even a horse is set to pasture if it has survived it's service."

"Hendry" the King said as he held out the VMs, "We do not wish to hold you against your will."

"She is your Grandcub, the only Teddykin of her generation" Ianto said as he stepped forward to accept them, "Please know that I would not deny you the right to see her, just … don't try and take her from me. I am not the mild mannered Hendry that you bore. I am somebody else. My name is Ianto. I am strong, independent, free and more powerful than you. Please mother, if you wish to maintain a relationship with Evie, you will respect me."

"Yes my love" she rose, eager to show that she wanted the relationship.

"I will contact you once I have forgiven this … intrusion into our life" Ianto sniffed, "Please do not try to take us by force again. Fool me once, shame on you."

"Fool you twice, shame on you" the king whispered.

"Exactly, I am going home to put measures on place that will prevent you from ever attacking me and mine again."

"You really see it as an attack against you?" the Queen asked.

"We were attacked, dragged from our home, injured, beaten and my tail cut. Just because nobody died, it doesn't mean I have forgiven this yet" Ianto spoke in a low voice, showing his teeth.

"We will wait for you" the king said as he stepped forward, placing a hand on his wife's arm before she could speak, "We will respect your kin and your den. Please, remember that we do love you and when we thought you dead we mourned. We mourned deeply."

Ianto stared at them for a few minutes, giving Jack time to place a VM on and then step to his side, John on the other.

Ianto felt the ground shift and the smell of jasmine filled his nostrils as they materialized on the lawn, the Jasmine growing up the side of the veranda welcoming them home.

Evie was in full teddy tantrum and Ianto surged forward to grab her, swinging her high into the air with a roar, stopping her tantrum and extracting a squeal of delight.

He then swung and flicked her to her waiting Daddy who cooed happily as he kissed her little face, making growling noises that made her choke with laughter.

Ianto followed his family inside and paused in the doorway, looking back over his garden, out to sea.

His kingdom.

Ianto smiled to himself and nodded.

Yes.

His kingdom.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto lay in the bed watching his little girl sleep.

Her pout was epic and then she sucked her lip in, snuffling.

With a soft smile he soothed her brow until she calmed again.

"Is she OK?" Jack asked as he climbed back in from his trip to the bathroom.

"Yeah. It will take more than a few days to settle after our wee adventure" Ianto crooned as he soothed her with his fingers some more.

"Any chance I can be soothed too?" Jack asked with a matching pout, "I was quite shook up too."

"Aw, my poor Cariad" Ianto giggled, reaching across to stroke his face lovingly and Jack hummed softly .

"I was just thinking" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a vague memory of my Taddy soothing me like this" Ianto said as he stroked her little brow again, listening as she snuffled.

Jack didn't speak, watching his beloved's sorrow as he remembered better times with his parentals.

"I was ill" Ianto remembered with a soft frown, "I remember I had thrown up and he carried me through the palace. It was late, dark and guards surrounded up with candles lit, all worried for me and hands reached out to stroke my sweaty limbs as they flopped on Taddy' body."

Ianto recalled the noise of their footsteps and his father's heartbeat next to his cheek. His father had been frantic as he called for the healers. The candles had thrown strange shadows in the tapestries as they passed and Ianto remembered crying as his tummy hurt.

"He took me into the Royal nest, waking mother who was nursing my little sister." Ianto snorted, "Mama didn't want her to get sick as she was only a new born cub and Taddy told her to go to her own nest if she didn't like it, these were his chambers."

"It was the first time I heard him talking angrily to my mother" Ianto smiled and his cub's little fingers scrabbled against his chest as she sought his fur, "Taddy held me all night, singing lullabies and when the healers came he shouted as them, growled so deeply, almost like a Teddykin himself."

"He loves you" Jack whispered.

"He carried me into the throne room the next day because he couldn't get out of something. I don't remember what but there were dignitaries and lots of strange faces. He had me bound to his chest and he wouldn't let anyone touch me. He kept saying, "My baby is sick" and rubbing my back."

"As you would for Evie" Jack agreed.

"Mother always held the reins, always. Poor Taddy never stood a chance." Ianto rolled onto his back, taking his little Teddykin with him and she sprawled on his chest with her limbs falling either side, "He did love me. I do believe of all my siblings, he spent the most time with me, being such a sickly little thing."

"And look at you now, you handsome, strong Teddykin" Jack smiled, "Powerful. Maybe you owe him some of that. Is it not Teddykin way to reject a cub that is damaged?"

"Yes. It is" Ianto's head lolled to look at his Cariad, so still and handsome in the bed.

"We will never do that" Jack said confidently, "If a child is born needing or wanting, I will give all that they need. No legs, I will carry him. No fur? I'll shave me head!"

Ianto snorted, his little cub snorting too as she went up in the air on his chest, then she snuffled as Jack crooned happily.

Ianto pulled the blankets up around her and rubbed her back as he considered.

"Maybe … maybe we stipulate that they can visit? Agreed time and day. Here. We are never going there again!" Ianto huffed.

"Unless a special occasion like your Taddy's birthday?" Jack offered and watched Ianto wriggle.

"You can get more of that candy you like then" Jack pointed out and he watched the Teddykin nose twitch.

"You are a devious man Jack Harkness!" Ianto growled.

"Have to be, I belong to a Teddykin" Jack sighed theatrically and Ianto chuffed softly.

"Cheeky."

Jack laughed and rolled to kiss his love, then his little girl.

"Dad?"

Sean was in the bedroom doorway with his hair ruffled and a look of concentration.

"You alright baby?" Jack moved closer to Ianto and the little boy's face lit up as he ran to get in, his cold feet soon on Jack's shins as he got a cuddle.

"I thought I heard a noise" their son whimpered.

"Are you OK?" Owen asked from the doorway, "Sorry, it was me getting Tosh a drink. I have to sort that fridge out for our space so I don't' have to walk about at night."

"It's OK Owen, I think we will freak out a bit about noises for a while" Jack smiled and Owen waved as he wandered off.

Jack rolled the little boy into the middle so he could see his baby sister and he crooned as he rubbed her back and she smiled in her sleep.

"Look! She smiled at me!" he gushed with joy.

Ianto rolled gently so she was in the middle with her brother and he eagerly drew her into his arms as his parents packed them with pillows.

"I love you" he whispered happily, kissing her forehead.

She gave a small chuff and sniffled some more.

Warm and safe.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto was nervous and Owen lifted the little cub to kiss her face, the little teddy onesie so sweet and perfect for her and he gushed softly as he reveled in his gift being used.

He had sweated it, thinking Ianto might not see the humor in it but Ianto had laughed heartily.

Now a tiny cub was lying on the soft pink blanket kicking wee pawed feet.

She was so damned cute he couldn't stand it.

Ianto was buzzing about adjusting things, the impending arrival of his Taddy sending him into raptures.

He had thought for a long time about his memories of his childhood and was ready to accept his mother's coldness was a match to his Taddy's warmth. Although he may never forgive her, he knew he had long since forgiven his Taddy.

He had sent the invitation to him, thinking it would go unanswered and had been pleased when a guard had nervously handed him an officially sealed return thank you.

Ianto loved his garden and the white painted wrought iron table and chairs that sat in the rose circle with his cub lying nearby with Owen was a place of safety, harmony and he preferred the fresh air.

The air shimmered and his Taddy appeared, his face full of pleasure as he saw the cub, then laughter as he knelt to look at her outfit.

"Cute eh?" Owen grinned, "Until she has mastered the art of it herself. I know she's done it once but this might make her feel more comfortable about it."

"It was once done to encourage early shifts" the King told him, "Little outfits to show them how mighty it felt it be a Ted."

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Yes, by your mother's generation it had sort of died out but it was lovely to see the pictures of the old outfits. They looked somewhat like this" the King giggled as he lifted her into the air above his head and watched her light up.

"She loves to fly" Jack said, grabbing her and whooshing her through the air as she squealed and kicked her legs, then he handed her back. "I'm a bit of a speed demon, I think she inherited it from me, I can fly most aircraft."

"Really?" the King was impressed as it occurred to him that his son's mate was more than he had thought and Jack smiled softly as he saw it too.

"Jack is more than Just a Time Agent" Ianto said softly, "In his … what, is it three hundred years Cariad?"

"I'm closer to three hundred and fifty … I think. I would have to think about that, the adventures with the Doctor sort of … bleed together sometimes. Three hundred, four hundred. What's it to an immortal?" he snorted as he leaned over to kiss Ianto, oblivious to the paling king on the ground.

"I think it's closer to four now you talk about it" Ianto frowned, "You did that space freighter job that took bloody forever!"

"Gods, trust you to remember that one. You whined the entire time!" Jack sighed, walked off to get some fresh juice for the table.

"Come sit Taddy" Ianto said grandly waving his hand, "My Cariad is fetching some more refreshments, I had them in the cool as the heat would wilt them."

The king sat and silently regarded his son, so assured and relaxed.

A man.

This filled him with a great joy as Owen whooshed the little girl over and Ianto laughed as he reached for her, "My little hummingbird, are you thirsty?"

"Thought we might try the bottle" Jack said as he carried out a try, "This watered down juice, so she doesn't overheat out here."

"Good idea" Owen said, hiding the fact he had talked to Jack about the amount of tit the little one was having and the need to start weaning her before Ianto expired from the constant feeding.

Ianto handed her to Jack with open interest, watching as he positioned the little girl and offered the teat.

She seemed to consider, her eyes narrowing as she noted both the feel of the tit and the different parent offering it.

She took an experimental suck.

Her little eyes widened and she sucked away with delight at the new thing.

Ianto gushing as he leaned on his beloved's arm to watch his sweetling suckle.

Jack was glowing with delight as he finally got to provide for his child, he clutched her with a huge smile, almost weeping with love.

"Cariad, you softie" Ianto said softly, rubbing his arm.

"Such a prefect wee princess, yes you are" Jack gushed, "My lovely little dumpling bum."

She grinned around the teat and then went back to drinking.

"Ianto, you mother does not mean to be so cold with you," the king said softly, "I did all this. I was the nurturer, she the leader. It was how things were done. Royalty did not show affection. She was raised the same."

"I know, but so were you. You have only ever loved me Taddy" Ianto sighed, "I sometimes wondered if she even remembered me, remember that day she spent calling me by my brother's name? It was my bloody birthday and she had forgotten it, as she forgot which child was in her presence. When I corrected her she laughed and shrugged like it was nothing."

"She was much stressed that day, I remember it." His Taddy sighed, "Ianto, she wept for you when we learned of your treatment. She would never show emotion in public, yet she stood and wept in the throne room."

Ianto hummed as he wondered if his father spoke the truth.

"Taddy, I just don't know if I …"

Ianto stopped speaking at the air shimmered and the private guard smelling a rose as he sat on the blanket struggled to his feet with horror.

The Queen stepped through the portal and looked around imperiously, followed by an entire contingent of Palace Guards that had Jack rising from the chair with alarm.

Ianto snarled as she invaded his home.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The Queen saw the little cub and she smiled as she stepped forward, only to hit a solid wall of … air?

"A force field" Ianto snarled, "It surrounds my garden and keeps my beloveds safe."

"Hendry!" she scolded, "Let me in!"

"I am not Hendry" Ianto said angrily, "I am Ianto. I will not answer to my childhood name again."

"Heart's Keeper!" John yelled, running from the patio onto the grass and he raised his weapon as he skirted the guards.

"It's OK John" Ianto said calmly, "She will not harm me."

He nodded to Jack, who lowered the force field and let John enter to rush to cover the cub.

Rhia was on the patio watching with her own weapon aimed at the ground.

The guards looked around and then to their queen who waved a hand for them to stand to.

"I would rather they leave." Ianto bristled, "I have not had a good history with one of them you chose to bring today. He is the one who attacked me in my own den in front of my children."

"Yes brother, I see him" Rhia called out, "He is the one who jammed the stunner into your back like a coward!"

The queen paled as she turned to see one of her guards stepping back with open fear.

"Take one more step into Taddy's flowers and I will pummel you!" Sean snarled from under the porch.

"Sean! Be respectful to your Grandmother" Ianto scolded and the boy crawled out, then started to brush off dirt as he scowled.

"Sorry, he was a waif we adopted. He is mine now and is being raised as such" Jack said calmly, "We are teaching him to be a strong man, so he will be a good brother to his wee cubbie."

"She's mine!" he said to the queen with a full on glare, "I'll not let her go with you! Taddy said!"

"Yes my love" Ianto crooned, "I did say."

"And the little girl?"

"Mine" John answered, "Mine and my beloved wife's."

Rhia stepped down to join John and slid her hand into his.

"Rhia is my sister now, my beloved Hart shared" Ianto smiled fondly at them, "We are all Kin."

"And us?"

"That's up to you Mama" Ianto sighed sadly and he watched her considering her options.

"Taddy was invited, you are not" Ianto finally said, "You could at least have some manners, did you not instill those in your children?"

She huffed and then waved to her guards and they moved to the portal, one reaching out to grab the embarrassed guard by the back of his neck, his hand growing hair as they stepped through.

Ianto was satisfied that he would not see that one again and he nodded with relief as the portal closed.

"Since you are here and I do have manners, you may join us" Ianto said after a moment, sitting to take his place once more.

She sat and frowned at her husband who frowned back.

"I am not saving you" he hissed, "You know you should have given him more space. He is still processing everything."

"HE is still sitting at the table" Ianto said softly as he poured his mother a drink.

"Sorry little one" the King said as he reached for a piece of cake, then sniffed it with interest.

He took a bite and his eyes widened.

Ianto watched his mother choose a slice and sniff it with her own interest piqued by her husband's reaction, then she took a bite and her eyes widened.

She moaned.

Ianto smiled and pointed to the chocolate covered scorched almonds, "Try one. They have hard centers."

She popped one into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, then stalled out.

"See? This planet had a lot to offer a Teddykin" Ianto smiled, "Try one of these."

A bowl of chocolate covered raisins was pushed her way and she delicately chose one for a taste and then swept a handful in with a soft growl.

"So that's where you get that style of eating from" Jack snorted, "You have your Taddy's mouth but your Mother's tongue. Thought so!"

Behave!" Ianto scolded without any anger in his words and Evie gave a small squeal to remind them she was still there.

"Oh my Evie bum" Ianto laughed, "Wanna stay or go? Yeah? Wanna go with Papa?"

John grinned and reached out, the little cub happy for a hug as she knew it meant more flying.

John started to run about the garden swooping and flying the wee cub who screamed with delight as he laughed along with her.

Bees buzzed and the flowers let their heady scent fill the air.

The queen looked at her son and saw that he was speaking the truth.

Her little Hendry was gone.

Her strong son was a man to be reckoned with.

Ianto watched her as her eyes flickered about his garden and Kin, Owen and tosh coming out to see if they needed more food.

He hoped she saw.

He hoped she understood.

This was his Realm and he ruled it with tooth and claw.

And he would defend it.

Even against her.


	20. Chapter 20

20

After they had eaten, Ianto led them down to the little private beach, watching his father's look of shock and wonder.

"There are creatures in the sea, large wondrous animals that swim with you and give such loving vibes" he gushed, "Jack often finds me at sunset swimming."

"Beautiful" the King whispered, "So lush."

"Mama will prefer the orchards, the fruit that splashes juice down your throat when you bite into it" Ianto grinned, "But I knew you would see the glory here. The peace."

"This planet is still so new" the king observed as he watched John place the baby up on the pebbled part of the beach and she squealed as he let her dig her fingers in.

"It has so much to offer, it also has so much to learn" Ianto agreed, "Not yet classified. It is still not traveling the stars yet."

"Yet your man …"

"Is 51st Century Boeshane Taddy, he has just … assimilated well" Ianto corrected gently, "He loves this planet, has and will protect it with his life."

"I see why" the king nodded.

"It is mine now" Ianto drew himself up, "I shall defend."

"I am proud of you" the king smiled, "I wish nothing but peace and prosperity for you. But …"

They stopped walking along the water's edge and the king turned to face his beloved son, "I fear."

"Of course" Inot assured him. "It is your place as a Taddy. I understand that now. Having a cub has shown me the fragile calm you must possess. I … I will not leave. This is my home now."

"Then accept protection" the queen finally spoke from behind them, "At least two Teddykin guards, loyal to our bloodline. There is a matched pair who have requested relocation. Perhaps they would sit? You know her, Gemma. Remember her? You used to do archery together."

"Gemma? She wanted to mate to Lexrion" Ianto said with interest.

"I approved the Union last year." She smiled at her son's kind heart, to remember every person he encounters, "They wish to settle and breed. They will make wonderful additions to your household, she can cook traditional Teddykin Fare."

She knew she had him as his eyes widened and his little tongue licked his lips, then his eyes slid to Jack, walking in the shadows.

"Cariad?"

"I guess a guest house … a place separate from us for them. So they can have privacy, as well as join us when needed." He frowned.

"Oooo, can we have a tunnel?" Ianto gasped, clasping his hands together and finally the queen recognized her little boy.

"A tunnel?" Jack asked as he stepped to the light and kissed Ianto's nose.

"Yes, between the houses so we can sneak about … the children can all play. Oh, they might have a wee Teddykin playmate for our little beastie!" Ianto was excited and showing it as he pulled at Jack.

The queen smiled softly as she watched the pretence, Jack thinking about it, Ianto begging and squirming.

It was a done deal the moment she mentioned it, they all knew that and yet Ianto still let Jack think he had the final say as he nodded.

Her little boy was so much like her, knowing how to handle their Boeshane boys.

She watched Jack's face soften as he stroked Ianto's cheek and felt a surge of affection for him.

She saw what a good provider he was, a good protector and lover.

She then gasped as John thrust the cub into her hands and ran after Micha with a roar, leaving her holding the wee cub.

A wee cub who was staring up at her with an eerily calm expression.

"Hello munchkin" she said softly, cuddling the child to her breast and feeling that heat only a Teddykin possesses.

Her heart swelled with pride as she looked into her own eyes.

So clever.

The sound of the surf was pleasing, the soft laughter as Ianto and Jack danced and her husband stood in front of her, his arms sliding around to they were cocooning the cub between them.

"A beautiful spot" he whispered, "Our son has chosen well. I am impressed with his mate and chosen kin."

"Yes" she purred softly, "Look at our little cub, isn't she adorable."

"Of course she is" he chuffed, "She is of your bloodline, as all our children are. All are prefect, are they not?"

"Our first Teddycub."

"Yes, and judging from the horseplay over there, not the last" he snorted as Jack lifted Ianto off his feet and swung him as he kissed him with deep affection.

"Yes" she smiled, looking back down at her bloodline.

"There will be more Teddykin in this land."


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto was excited as he watched the house slowly coming towards him, moving to cover what appeared to be an old mine shaft.

The house was purchased from a neighboring farm and was a large old homestead that would nestle in the trees happily, providing a good home for a family or two, as well as providing a fall back and secondary exit to the caves.

To have found that the old shafts linked to the main cave system and Ianto's lovely cave was a boon. It also went under the main house and the basement had a backdoor.

This meant they had a new means of escape in time of attack and although Ianto thought it a bit over the top, he knew it pleased his parents no end as they finally agreed to the couple as well as two other changing guards that would not impede on the normal life of the family while protecting the new generation of Royal Blood.

Ianto couldn't wait to entertain, wanting a picnic on the first day of moving in and Jack had to gently explain that they would be super tired and upset with all the upheaval and a picnic the next day might be nicer, giving them a sleep first.

Of course, Ianto just snorted and informed him that a picnic was required or they might not stay the night.

Ianto was up early, shaking with glee as he prepared for the day's activates.

They were both Teddykin, as well as one other guard who was to set up the sleeping quarters in the house for the changing guards.

Owen was both curious and nervous at the thought of three more Teds stomping around where as John was excited to see Ianto shine.

Everyone was trying to help, giggling and taking the Mickey as he washed his pretty little picnic set for the third time, sure it still had a film of dust on it.

"A whole two weeks since a picnic" Rhia was snorting, "I do not think China erodes in the dark sweetling."

"I want it to be nice, to be right!" he wailed, "Oh Gods, check for chips. I couldn't bear one of them to get a chipped piece!"

Jack saw it for what it was.

Ianto was worried they might not like him, not the place or the time.

Him.

 _Still judging himself after all he's accomplished._

Jack pulled out a hidden stash of chocolates, two boxes of Turkish delight that he knew was a Teddykin favorite.

He presented them to his love on a bended knee, loving the gasp of surprise.

"One for me, one for them" he sighed, "Oh. Will the guard want one?"

Rhia solved it by reminding him there was the little sampler box in the cupboard he had been saving.

He rushed to place the boxes in the house, one on the large nest for the couple and the small sampler in the room with the two smaller nests as some Teddykin don't like to share.

He looked around the house and hoped they liked his decisions, each one sweated with a cub on his hip.

She was getting heavy.

He wandered back to find the picnic being set out on the grass, the cub sitting on her own blanket with two children gushing as they played with her.

"Micha, you are such a wonderful little mama" Ianto commented as he checked over the plates, running a finger around the edges as Jack held back the urge to snap that there were no chips for goddess' sake!

His parents were not accompanying the guards, agreeing that they might make them even more nervous so when the time came, Ianto stood calmly waiting at the portal.

It would be lovely when a travel transmitter portal would be finished in the caves, so the two worlds could move freely without being hidden in the garden like this.

It was playing hell with his roses.

The Trans-mat was coming with them, to be set up when they had settled in and Ianto hoped it was not too troublesome.

It was time.

There was a crackle of electricity and the first one stepped out, the man looked around with open fear and then saw his prince standing with his hands clasped.

"High Prince Hendry" he sighed with relief, kneeling with a bowed head.

"Carter, right?" Ianto said pleasantly, "We don't do that here. You are not required to show any form of reverence."

Carter stood and blinked, his cool green eyes twinkling as he looked at the man before him and seeing the strong Teddykin power that grinned as his own Teddykin responded.

The couple came next, pushing the hover-deck before them with their possessions and the Trans-mat parts.

"Gemma!" Ianto cried with delight, rushing forward to embrace her and she laughed as she saw her childhood friend.

"Prince Hendrix, do you remember my mate, Lex?" she turned and Ianto looked at the dark skinned man, reminding him of Martha's husband Mickey.

"Hello, lovely to meet you" he thrust his hand into Lex's and pumped as he grinned, "Please. My name is Ianto."

"Ianto" the man repeated slowly.

"Yes! This is my mate, Jack and our cub, Genevieve" Ianto pointed and Gemma gasped as she looked at the cub.

"Told you she was a ted!" Lex grinned.

"I remember you!" Ianto pointed, "You were in the courtyard. You assisted!"

"I did my duty" he bowed low.

"Well done, I am so glad you are here. Come, let me show you your house!" Ianto was off and running as Lex looked at Jack with confusion.

"House?"

"Just smile and nod" Jack said as he clapped him on the shoulder, "You will find in time that my lovely ted is quite bloody mad."

Lex laughed as he followed his prince, "technically we all are. It's in our blood."

Jack knew he was going to like this one.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto was lounging in the sun with his baby sleep on his chest, the hammock swinging with the breeze.

"Mi' Lord?"

Ianto opened an eyelid to look at the royal guard standing nervously at the foot of the hammock and frowned as he tried to remember his name.

This was a palace guard, not one of his and it slowly dawned on him that he was here for a reason so he smiled politely and waved a hand like he'd seen his mother do.

"It's the king, mi' Lord. He is grown ill suddenly and your mother, the Queen has sent for you" he simpered as Ianto glared at him, "She said to tell you that it is a matter of … Soverency."

Ianto sat up in the hammock and looked at him with horror, then rose gracefully to his feet and yelled for Jack.

Jack came running from the house, John on his heels with matching looks of worry.

"Daddy is sick. I have to go to the palace" he informed them and they looked at each other, "I don't want my little rosebud there, I don't know what form of illness has felled him. I will send word once I know, OK?"

"I don't …" Jack stepped forward, then looked at his daughter, "What if we leave her with John and …"

"Jack!" Ianto scolded, "We can't. You know that. She must have her bonding time, I must go so you need to get in the fucking hammock!"

Ianto's outburst told Jack that his mate was more concerned than he had thought as he reached for their cub with a soft murmur of apology and Ianto leaned in to kiss him, then kissed a sleepy little head, then turned and absently then kissed John before he followed the guard to the Trans-mat.

John blinked, "I can go with him?"

"No. It would look bad if he arrives with another man, other than me" Jack sighed, "he has to go with me or a Guard for the first arrival. If he was sent for, it must be formal."

They watched their guards running to join Ianto and felt a slight ease as they watched hands reaching out to touch, pat and comfort Ianto as they fell into step with him.

Gemma and Lex has become good friends and Carter a regular guard, the three members of security closing ranks and after what seemed a heated argument Gemma turned and walked towards them.

"I am to stay" she said softly, "Ianto wants the cubbie protected, at least that is what he says. Truth is I may be seeded, it is early but I am late in my cycle and Lex is hopeful that I have taken."

"That's wonderful news" Jack grinned excitedly, "Of course your place is here. If there is illness it may be catching. Ianto would never forgive himself if he allowed you to walk into that if you are seeded."

They walked to the house and told the others, worrying Owen who asked a lot of questions about the types of illnesses that might be there.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stepped off the Trans-mat and felt himself bristle as he looked around.

No-one to greet.

This was not good at all.

He swept to his quarters with the two men following closely and he noted a third man fall into step, remembering him as a relief guard who was fond of apples.

Ianto changed quickly into royal garb and took a moment to settle himself before turning to face the guard who was waiting for him.

"Talk."

"His majesty is ill, we are not sure of the cause and your brother, Gert, is trying to claim soverency in your father's stead. Her Majesty is fighting him as she is sure your dear father will recover but the prince is determined to become crown prince in readiness for a death." He spoke quickly and with obvious fear, "The whispers in the servant's quarters are that your brother may be behind the illness and your mother will not leave his side, demanding tasters for his food. It is said that already one had fallen to a similar sickness that whispers of poison."

"Gert" Ianto huffed, "Always thought he was better than everyone else"

"Sire"

"Careful, do not call me that yet, I do not intend challenging my mother." Ianto huffed, "but I will do what I have to in order to protect my mother and the crown."

Ianto walked calmly to the throne room where he found his mother and brother standing toe to toe as he stood with one hand on the arm of his father's throne.

"Someone is needed" he was saying calmly, "Father is incapacitated and the Realm needs direction."

"Which mother will give as she always does" Ianto replied and he enjoyed the look of shock on Gert's face as he swung to stare at him.

"Hello your majesty" Ianto said, bowing politely to his mother and she bowed her head in return then sat on the throne with a puff of skirts.

"Hendry?" Gert asked softly, stepping toward his brother and Ianto looked at him with the calm grace of royalty.

"Brother."

"Wow, you have grown up" Gert snorted, "You look almost strong enough to wear those colours."

"Where is the cub?" the Queen asked, looking around Ianto with raw hope.

"At home with my mate until I can ascertain that she would be safe" Ianto smiled, "As soon as I send word Jack and John will come with her. She will love to see you again, she loves her Gran."

"How is your mate" Ianto asked his brother politely, "Is she with cub, I hope?"

"Yes" he preened, "Finally there will be a cub to continue the line"

"If she carries a cub" Ianto smiled, "After all, you are only half Teddykin and she is Alerian."

"Teddykin is strong in my blood" Gert huffed, "After all, I can turn."

"So?" Ianto snarled, careful not to let his teeth show, "And I bore my own cub, with the bloodline three quarters Boeshane. I mated to a true Boeshanian, as mother did and my daughter is already turning at will."

Gert blinked and then sneered, "Bullshit!"

The crack of their mother's paw across the back of his head made the room jump and she snarled with rage.

"Show respect to the crown prince elect you little shit" she roared, "Royal Prince Hendrix has shown the Teddykin bloodline by bearing a cub, he is wed to a Boeshane boy and his cub that came from his Teddykin womb is also Teddykin."

"Under Boeshane rule, he is next in line as he is wed to a Boeshanian … under Teddykin law he has provided the first cub of the next bloodline and that supersedes age." She said with glee, "Under those laws and the power of the crown I hereby decree Prince Hendrix, commonly known as Ianto, Crown Prince!"

Ianto took a deep breath as he faced his brother, the bully who had kept him terrified and small when they were children.

He saw several things at once.

He was larger than his brother now.

He had more grace that him and the most telling thing of all…

His brother was hiding fear.

Of him? He didn't know he could turn. Right?

Or discovery.

Ianto hoped it was not Gert who was behind his father's melancholy.


	23. Chapter 23

23 

Ianto watched his mother retreat back to the private quarters where his father slept and he was torn between following and standing his ground, knowing Gert was judging either way.

Finally he slowly descended onto this father's throne to sit uncomfortably, outwardly displaying the stature required. Gert was fuming and turned to roar at the elders for a ruling.

They scuttled in and Ianto slowly blinked at them as they all fell to their knees in homage to the young man who had shown himself to be a powerful Ted.

"Please get off your poor old knees uncles" Ianto said calmly, waving his hand to motion the guards to help them back to a standing position.

Get was enraged, roaring and spitting, his teddy teeth flashing as he demanded justice.

"Well, your mother is correct in the laws" one nodded. "It is her right to choose a successor for her ailing king, any of the bloodline will do, especially one of Boeshane blood with a little cub like a gorgeous Princess Eve. She is the cutest little cub when transformed."

"You have seen her?" he demanded, "It is true?"

"We have seen all his kin, the mate is a wonderful Boeshane boy and the cub is truly Teddykin, she has thrown true." Another smiled eagerly, "She is first born of Boeshane blood, Teddykin transformable, this means by the laws that she will one day wear the crown of office. Of course it stands true that Hendr… sorry. Ianto must do so first."

"Ianto" he repeated slowly with confusion.

"Prince Hendry had embraced the name of Ianto, prefers to be spoken to as such and no longer calls himself Hendrix or Hendry except for official reasons" he was told, "Even your mother, the gracious Queen had accepted his choice of name."

"And my dear father?" Gert asked, "What is his response to this madness?"

"He has declared the little cub his first grandchild, as is the laws" he was told and his face drained of colour as he learnt that his mate had seeded too late.

Gert stormed from the room and Ianto slumped in the chair as he looked at the elders.

"He always was a bloody shit" he muttered and several heads nodded their silent agreement.

"Make it so" Ianto said sadly, "Document it and get mother to place the royal seal, do it before he thinks of some way around the matter. She is too upset right now for this level of diva behavior."

"Yes sire" they bowed.

"If he keeps it up I'll have to slap him down" Ianto muttered as he stepped down to speak to them "I worry about my father. I will go to him now but if Gert places his posterior on that throne while it is vacated, I will accept that as an open challenge. Be sure to tell him that."

They bowed again and Ianto nodded back, escaping the hall and heading for his parent's room.

"Taddy?" he said softly, pushing into the room and seeing his father laying still and pale in the bedding, his mother sitting on the edge of the nest stroking her husband's face.

"Taddy" Ianto said softly as he moved around to sit on the other side, leaning in to kiss him. The sweet smell of sickness assaulted him and he drew back with dismay. "Oh Taddy, my lovely Taddy."

He rose and walked through to the bathing room and drew a bath, glad that there were gentle scented oils to add to the water.

He then returned to the bedroom and calmly pulled back the covers and began to undress his startled father.

"Darling, what are you doing?" he asked shakily as Ianto lifted his naked body gently into his arms.

"Bathing you Taddy dearest" Ianto said softly as he carried him through and placed him in the water, his father groaning with relief as the tepid water enveloped his sticky body.

"Oh Dommy" Ianto's mother said and Ianto hid his surprise at hearing his father's nickname, not heard since he was little and asleep in his father's arms.

Dommy, his mother's pet name for High King Dominic of Boeshane.

Ianto smiled as he started to bathe his weak father, talking softly of the flowers at home and the change happening in the orchard with the seasons.

The king seemed entranced by his son's soft voice and when Ianto started singing a Welsh lullaby he soon lulled his father to sleep in the water.

He lifted him and wrapped him carefully, then went back to the bedroom to find his mother had arranged the nest to accommodate them all, her hands shaking as she helped dry and settle the king.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked softly, "He is so touched that you care."

"Of course Mama" Ianto whispered, "As he once did for me, I shall nurse him now."

As Ianto gathered his father into his arms and kissed him gently the queen felt her heart expand. Such a lovely Teddykin, she had created such a lovely boy. Then as she watched Ianto's fingers start to caress the king's forehead she corrected herself.

Her husband had made a lovely boy.

She had disappointed one.

She settled on the bedding and was pleased when he pulled the covers over them all, reaching out to tuck them around her.

She would try harder.

She didn't want to lose him again.

Her little boy, the only one to show his father's eyes.

Her little Boeshane boy.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto slid from the bedding early the next morning and found Lex in the guard's quarters, ignoring those who fell to their knees in respect.

"I need you to go tell Jack what's happening, I can't leave the realm, not even for a moment. Gert is trying to usurp Taddy and I must accept a temporary crown in order to keep his throne for him."

Lex huffed, his time spent in the other realm with Ianto making him forget who he was talking to so he spoke with honest affection, "And you are going to wear yourself out to help him of course, you are not to over tax yourself, I bet you've not even eaten yet!"

"No" Ianto smiled, "I've not thought about it, sorry. You are right, I need to keep up … shit. I can't. Tell Jack I need food as well, I believe Taddy was poisoned."

Several guards rose with horror as they listened to the conversation.

"You Taddy is not well at all, is he" Lex asked, "Officially they say he has a tummy bug. If this is sabotage, it is not good at all."

"No." Ianto huffed, "It is treason."

"One of the royal tasters had grown ill as well, looks like some sort of additive in the food, I cannot afford to eat anything, not with occasionally still breast feeding, what if I harm my dumpling. Speaking of which, Taddy was asking for her, can Jack bring her? You keep them safe, I fear for them right now but want the comfort of my mate" Ianto sighed and those guards moved closer without a second thought to surround their crown prince. "I feel as though I've not slept and I know it is because I cannot smell Jack anymore. If they can all come, would be nice. I would like Owen to check Taddy over and Tosh to examine the samples of food I've kept from the serving trays. If I can find out what it is, perhaps I can counteract it."

A couple of guards moved away and have a quiet conversation then they turned and bowed to Ianto who seemed surprised then remembered his new appointment, smiled and bowed back. They left to speak to others, their Teddykin blood boiling as they stated to close ranks around the royal family.

Ianto returned to the private chambers to find his father sitting up on bed and pleased to see him, "I thought you had left."

"No Taddy, Mama made me Crown Prince so your throne could remain, I must take up that mantle until you feel like sitting in your chair again" Ianto smiled softly, "It will do me good to breathe Boeshane for a while. I have missed the moons as well."

"Yes" the King smiled back lovingly, "You always did love moonlight. To think, my little cub who used to sit on me knee on that chair, shall now keep it warm. A comfort."

Ianto leaned over to kiss his forehead and was pleased to smell the spiciness he remembered, not the sickly smell that had assaulted him the night before.

"I am going to make you some porridge" he declared as he made to leave.

"What?" the Queen spluttered, "You? Cook?"

"I cook rather well, thank you" he laughed, "I love food, of course I know how to make it. You wait Taddy, you will love it done the way Jack and I have it. Little stink pot is quite partial to a spoon or two as well, already a greedy little Ted."

At the mention of the cub, his father and mother lit up as they watched Ianto's face change to one of adoration.

"I've sent for them" he said as if an afterthought, "Thought a cuddle or two might help with the recovery, she needs to smell Kin more too."

He left quickly as his mother gasped with glee and his father settled back in the bedding to watch her rise and start fluffing.

"What will I wear? She likes beadwork, perhaps that purple tunic … no … oh dear, l …"

He smiled as she pulled open the wardrobe and started sorting through dresses as she gushed that she must wear something pleasing.

"The fur stole from the Kletrackin Royal Family?" he finally offered, "She might like the fur to rub her wee face in, she is Teddy after all."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking so much younger with her glee, "Of course! My clever man!"

She rushed over to rub noses with him and he felt the first tendrils of affection in some time as he looked at the woman he used to know emerging, their lives so hectic and stressed as of late that his lovely Teddykin Bride seemed so far away.

"I love you Gypsy girl" he whispered as he stroked her cheek and she cooed softly as the pet name he had for her, a throw back to their courting days when she wore the traditional Teddy Garb complete with gold chains and flowing scarves.

"I love you, my Boeshane Boy" she replied as she sank into the bedding and cuddled him to her ample breast, letting him nuzzle in like her cubs once did. As much as it saddened her that she was no longer able to be seeded, it gave her a joy of another kind to know that her husband still saw her as a mother.

"My lovely girl" he sighed softly as his eyes slid closed and she held him tighter as she wondered if Ianto was right in his repeated frowning at his brother.

Gert would not dare do anything to his beloved father, right? After all, he had been more loving than her to their assorted brood. It could not be denied, however that something was wrong and she was growing more and more sure that her little cub was right, as he usually was. If her beloved mate had been felled by foul play was it intentional, or was it meant for her?

As she thought back to her melancholy as of late and his appetite she worried. Perhaps he had eaten from her plate and her Teddykin metabolism had saved her from his discomfort.

Dommy snuffled in his sleep, reminding her that he was still there, still lovely and still needing her.

"My beloved Cariad" she whispered, "My precious mate. Giver of my seed. Of all our children, he was the one you clung to the most, the one you saw yourself in. I see it too. None other can sit in your stead, of all my babies, he is the only one who threw Boeshane. Thank the goddess that he has forgiven me."

She pulled the bedding up over them more and tucked her lovely husband's face into her boobs a bit more too.

Just for luck.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Are you awake?" Ianto called out as he entered and his father looked up with naked hope, lighting up as his prayers were answered and a little cubbie was dumped in the bedding.

"There you go little stinker, there's GrandTaddy" Ianto laughed, watching her crawling up the bed with little squeals of joy, his father's arms open to receive.

"Oh my darling little girl" he gushed, kissing her face and crowing like a mad thing as he laughed.

"Evie, calm down ya nutta" Ianto laughed along with his Taddy, then turned as his mother rushed into the room, her fine furs shimmering with the peacock colours, a deep blue with the pale green and blue tips, so pretty and so traditional.

Of all the gifts from other Royal families, this had been the best received, the original Boeshane Royal Bloodline was said to be connected to the colours.

Ianto could only gape at those furs that had not seen the light of day since his baby sister's christening and were now worn for his own cub.

"Come to grandmamma!" she gushed plucking the baby up and smothering her into the fur, making Ianto relieved that his cub had thrown Ted and could breathe through it.

"Oh, she's put on weight" she gushed then sat on the bed and let her crawl back to the king, much to his delight.

"A good eater" Jack said from the doorway, then he entered and Rhia bustled in as she pushed him aside and he gave a yelp at the elbow helping him along.

"Get out of the way ya gollywomper!" she muttered and Jack blinked at the name, then turned to mouth it at Ianto with wide eyes

Ianto giggled and watched as she set down the tray and she turned towards the King, "Right. These are some of Ianto's favourite dishes, you have a go at those and we can see what you like!"

"Oh my goddess!" the King gasped as the smell reached him and he slid closer, his nose twitching as he licked his lips, "What is the yellow thing?"

"Custard!" she said with a flourish and he was soon lowering the bowl.

"Taddy, don't forget little mouths" Ianto said softly and the king was almost in tears of delight as he spooned the last mouthfuls of it into an expectant mouth.

Evie smacked her lips happily as he handed over the bowl and Rhia looked at Ianto, then handed over the next one.

"Brandy snaps" she said softly "Stink is too little so I have some whipped cream in a bowl for her with strawberry syrup."

The Queen sat and accepted a snap, her eyes rolling with each bite and the king kissed her claiming it was for a taste, even though he had eaten his own.

Ianto was pleased to see the affection between them, even with a demanding cubbie slapping at them and squealing for another spoonful.

"Earth cows eat the good grass, the lush planet making them produce such creamy milk. Of all the planetary creams, I have never drunk any so sweet" Ianto smiled, "So nice as a splash in coffee too."

"My darling, this planet earth seems so rich" the Queen agreed.

"Mama, it is mine" Ianto said softly, "The Goddess provided. I could ask for no better."

"That we both mated to Boeshane boys" she sighed, "Now a new planet to conquer."

"No Mama" he laughed, "There is no need to conquer somewhere that does not need it. I can come and go, take what I want and not cause any harm to the others. I need not rule, the queen is a lovely lady that I have been fortunate enough to dine with."

"A royal family, allowing another to co-exist?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes Mama" he laughed, "Are we not all of Earth? Does it seem so strange that all those centuries ago, where I now live, that there is peace and acceptance?"

"No" she snorted, "Of course not. Boeshane was populated by the first settlers from the isles of Earth."

"Wales, Scotland and England … the British Isles and the Royal Family was originally of Scottish descent, as Taddy's is of Welsh" Ianto agreed, "When the first royal family fell, Taddy's were the closest in bloodline to step in as they were considered 'spaceblood' with the two families having settled from the same deep-space flight."

"That is why each generation there was a pairing" the King suddenly spoke, "To keep the bloodline true. As Boeshane is the royal name, my family name is actually Smythe. As the original family name was Harkenings. As is custom, those who sit on the throne must use the name Boeshane as claim to the planet. I found it amusing that your last name was Jones, given it is actually Smythe. I seem to recall a joke about them somewhere."

"I remember my old Grandmother speaking of the old times, the stories she would whisper in the dark as we lay in the sand watching the stars. The old magic." Jack smiled as his daughter yawned and then settled against the Queen's fur, much to her delight.

"I have not eaten so well in a while" the King admitted, "I feel full yet not unwell with it."

"Good. Rest now and later we can see if you are feeling stronger" Ianto rose and then hesitated, looking at Jack and then nodding.

"Ianto and I want to explore the old palace, he wants to show me the places he played as a cub, she looks done in. Perhaps she can stay with you" Jack said like it was nothing, even as both royals gasped with glee.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto whispered as they let the room, "So kind."

Three guards were waiting, clearly Teddykin from the scent of them and they moved to guard the door.

"I feel she is safe enough, these boys will watch her as well" Jack grinned, "Even other royal family cannot enter, until we return there is none allowed past them."

The salutes confirmed their agreement and Ianto giggled as he slipped his hand into his lovely mate's.

"Come on Cariad, I have just the place to show you" Ianto with a breathy sigh that made Jack's loins shift.

"OOOOOOOOOh" Jack crowned softly as he let him lead him towards the huge hole in the wall, still not repaired.

With those come to bed eyes, Jack would follow him anywhere.

As always.


	26. Chapter 26

26

The little walkway was like a tiny hallway and the lighting was from skylights which meant that every now and then they were walking on clear flooring to allow the light to travel down through the levels.

Jack found it exciting, like being in the workspace of a large freight cruiser. Ratting around where the passengers didn't know there was a problem just beyond the thin membrane.

"Here" Ianto whispered, pulling Jack into a room, "This is my secret den."

Jack looked around and saw a little nest and plain walls, covered on childlike drawings and some little pretties he knew Ianto himself had placed there as a child.

He eased forward, closing the distance between them, and kissed Ianto softly as he lowered him to the bedding.

The softest of sighs escaped Ianto's lips, and his cock hardened in his pants. He wanted to make him more than sigh, he wanted to claim him as his mate in the Royal Palace. He moved his tongue along Ianto's lower lip, pressing for entrance into him soft, warm mouth, and he granted it.

Ianto moved, his hands going to both of Jack's arms as if for support, and he grasped at the fabric of his shirt, pressing his own body forward. He took full advantage, his right hand sliding along a thigh, and then dipping down between them seeking out his heat, and his need. Ianto relaxed allowing him access, allowing him to press his fingers against his dick and rub there until he whimpered.

Breaking off their kiss, he lowered his head and nipped Ianto's small breasts through his clothes, his teeth grazing the hardened bud of a nipple.

His hands made swift work of removing Ianto's clothes. Ianto lay naked before him, and he had never seen anyone more beautiful, nothing so desirable. It hurt just how much he wanted him.

Leaning over Ianto, he pressed his lips to the soft flesh of his stomach, and slipped his fingers around his dick to feel his heat. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold on without fucking him, but he wanted Ianto to know his pleasure was paramount in his mind.

His fingers moved up and down around and his dick, grazing his hole on the down stroke, making his arousal so intense he knew Ianto would come soon.

When his mouth moved up, over Ianto's fleshy belly, reaching his button, Ianto felt his breath hiss against his skin, and this urged him on. Sliding his hand higher, Jack covered the head of Ianto's cock, stimulating him, moving his hand until his hips thrust forward as he tried to fuck his hand.

Wanting to feel Jack's flesh, he undid his zipper, and then pushed his hand inside, grasping him firmly, wanting him to know that he could keep a cool head, even when Jack was licking his nipples with the flat of his tongue, before grazing his teeth across them.

Ianto's orgasm raced towards them. He tried to deny it, but when he hit the magic spot inside his arse with those errant fingers, he came. In response, Ianto's hand squeezed his cock hard. He tried to maintain a rhythm, but he was lost.

Jack's fingers moved roughly inside his arse, while he sucked on his dick. Ianto's hips bucked as he tried to ease the tension in his body, and then the wave swept over him, and he was left stranded on the shore.

Jack pulled back, moving away from him, to strip his clothes off in a blur. Ianto only had a couple of minutes to recover, before Jack was on the bed next to him, lifting him to kneel in front of him.

Ianto felt the press of his cock against his arse crack, and then Jack thrust forward filling him completely and and Ianto looked back, wanting to see his face. His eyes were closed and a look of intense rapture covered his face.

He watched Jack pull back out of him, the sense of emptiness hitting him, before he thrust forward again. Each powerful stroke swept over Ianto, and he had to brace himself, to stop himself spilling forward onto the bed. Jack moved his hands to Ianto's hips, and held him in place as the thrusts grew more intense.

In and out, he lunged, hard, rough, circling his hips to stretch him, his need intense, sweeping Ianto along on a tide of emotion. Jack wanted him, he wanted to bury himself in him and lose himself.

In one last thrust Jack came, filling Ianto with his seed, he cried out, an agonizing sound, primal in its need. Then he slumped forward, his mouth kissing Ianto's back, his hands stroking his skin. Holding Ianto tightly, he rocked his hips, and he felt Jack harden again inside him, swelling to fill his sex. Jack kissed his back, his lips sending shivers down Ianto's spine, and his arousal grew to match his mate's.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in Ianto's ear, his breath the softest of caresses across his skin.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to be beautiful, wanted to be the person Jack saw when he looked at him. Jack stroked Ianto's stomach where the stretch marks hadn't faded, and then his fingers moved down to cover his dick he drove him wild.

Using his other hand, he pinched a nipple, until Ianto's hips bucked as the sensations became too much.

Moving up and down on his cock, Ianto closed his eyes and leaned back against him for support. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire.

As Ianto moved, his body settling into a hypnotic rhythm as he sought out his climax, he began to whimper, which became a cry, it was all too much.

Jack's hands, mouth, and cock were instruments of torture and pleasure combined. He wanted him to stop, but he needed him to go on, to take him to the edge and throw him off, to let him drown in his touch, in his scent, and in the words he whispered in his ear.

When he came, it was a release: a letting go of the tension in his body, of his fears that he was unattractive with his post baby body, his stretch marks and wide hips.

Only when he was utterly spent, did Jack let him lie down on the bedding. He tenderly covered him with a warm blanket, kissing his bare shoulder.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ianto returned to the parental room for his daughter and found Gert demanding entrance.

"Hello Brother" he said politely as he pushed past, pulling Jack by the hand and Gert seized Jack's arm, yanking him towards him as he examined his face.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but …" what else he was about to say was lost in a yelp as his little brother's fist met his face with malice.

"Jack is mine, don't you dare fucking touch him!" Ianto roared, his teeth displayed as he stood over his brother and those guards that Gert thought would step in between them actually stood back as they watched Ianto with something akin to nervousness.

Then their mother was there, pushing Ianto aside and looking down at Gert and he reached out his hand for help, totally unprepared for her response, "What are you doing to Jaxton?"

"He was manhandling my mate!" Ianto spluttered, "Like … I might go grab his woman for a good examination next!"

"Hush" she snorted, "Gert. Jack is family, he is your brother's mate."

"Not husband though" Gert sneered, "I don't see a bonding ceremony recorded in the annuls!"

Ianto's jaw dropped and then he roared, his bear's anger rattling the windows as he reached for his brother's collar.

"Stop that!" the queen demanded, "Your child and father sleep in the next room! Gert, apologise to your brother. Their kind do not …"

She stopped talking as her face changed to one of glee, "Wait a goddess loving minute! You are a Boeshane boy! You …you … you never bonded in our traditional ceremony did you!"

"Mama, we don't …"

"No!" Jack shook himself from his fugue, "The lovely lady is right, I should have done that. Our bonding was hurried and our own creation. As Royal blood, you deserve another, traditional one here!"

Ianto gaped as Jack turned to his mother and they started gushing over colours.

Oh god, a colour wheel?

"Lo there, the man with a warm home, Lo there, the man with the table of food. Lo there, the man with loving arms to hold him. Lo there, the luckiest man, be told! I see a lover who hunts for his beloved's furs. I see a lover who hunts for any food they need. I see a lover whose family is plump and well cared for. I see a rich family indeed." Jack said calmly and Ianto beamed.

"Yes, we are rich my love" he sighed, stepping closer, kissing him as he felt Jack's hands reach out to soothe and rub away his annoyance.

"But your mother is right" Jack sighed, totally disregarding the little shit still on the floor who brought it up, "We do need a nice big party. It might help your Taddy too, he will love the excitement of it."

Gert silently got to his feet and glared angrily at them all, then yelped again when their mother cuffed him lightly as she had caught the glare leveled at her.

"Your father is asleep, bugger off and find something useful to do" she huffed, "That poor mate of yours, when did she last get your attention."

"Yes Mama" he said sulkily as he slid away and Jack watched him with unease that lessened slightly as he saw John silently following.

He had forgotten that.

They were not alone.

Their family was there too and as long as there was a threat, they would be on hand to protect, survey and if necessary challenge.

And my Goddess, John did look good against the old stonework, like he was born to walk the place as a royal guard.

Ianto sighed and turned to Jack, "Are you sure you want it traditional? The colours, the ceremony?"

"Yes" he grinned, "I want our feet wet, our hearts warm and out loins hot!"

"Cheeky" Ianto giggled, showing his delight with his blush.

They left their cub where she was happy and wandered to Ianto's chambers finding everyone settling in and a naughty fluff hanging off the chandelier with Micha standing in a chair scolding it.

Sean saw them coming and rolled his eyes in silent protest as his Taddy leaned over and kissed his hair.

"How long had he been up there?" Jack asked, looking up with a grimace as the fluff ran from one light fitting to another.

"But what if he lettycutes himself!" she wailed and Jack grinned.

"He can't electrocute himself if it isn't turned on baby" he promised and she slumped with relief.

"He will go straight into his carrier for this" she growled.

"Why he's not coming down" Ianto laughed, "Cheeky Pyra knows what his punishment will be so he was finding it better up there. Stop threatening and try bribery."

"Bribery?"

"Go get some yummy." Ianto urged, "He will come down for a treat."

She slapped her face and looked so much like her father in that action that Ianto felt a surge of affection, gathering her for a quick kiss.

"Go on darling, do get us all some nummy stuff" he whispered and watched her run from the room, Sean following like a loving big brother to protect her from any baddies.

Their personal guards following with daft smiles helped too.


	28. Chapter 28

28

It was later that day that John returned, hands full of sweeties for the children and a look of doom.

"He is trying to stir something up, I am too far away to hear what is said but he seems to be choosing those that don't play well with others" John quipped and Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Then you should fit right in" Owen grinned, gaining soft laughter.

"Anyone in the kitchens?" Tosh asked as she looked up from her laptop screen, the battery was low but she had another backup in her bag.

"No, not that I could see but a few servants that might have been a link in the food chain, as it were" John smiled as Micha climbed into his lap for a cuddle.

"I hear a certain fluff needed a good talking to" he crooned, rubbing her back and she nodded as she launching into a long winded story that seemed slightly exaggerated.

Ianto rose and stretched, then walked back to find out if his baby was wanting to come back, pleased to find her waiting patiently, her little face lighting up as she held out her arms.

"There's my cub" he crooned, "Ready to go see what the others are doing?"

He turned to leave and found Gert in the doorway, leering at him.

"She's a girl" he said stupidly and Ianto blinked, gasped and then looked at his child with horror.

"Oh my god, you think so?" he said and then turned back to him and smiled as his Taddy laughed softly from the bed, "I had actually noticed that."

"My first born will be a son" Gert snorted and Ianto smiled as he agreed.

"My oldest is a boy too, adopted. But it does count, he is a protector" Ianto went to step around him and Gert looked at the little cub with open interest, her nose wrinkled as she glared back at him from her Taddy's safe arms.

"You are a pretty wee cub" Gert said, "I have to give you that."

He reached out to stroke her cheek and she struck, lightening reflexes as all Teddykin have, sinking her teeth into the fleshy part of his hand with a snarl.

Ianto cried out with shock, pulling at her as Gert screamed with pain and Ianto remembered Rikhard and the bite she had administered.

The Queen was there, pulling at the hand as she scolded the cub gently, making her release and Gert backpedalled until he hit a wall, wailing as he clutched at his wrist.

"Genevieve!" Ianto scolded, "That was naughty. Uncle Gert is family!"

"She has fangs!" Gert gasped as he examined his hand, "Still a wee cub and her incisors are fully grown!"

"So are mine" Ianto snarled, "Don't fucking test them as you will lose more than your pride!"

"You startled her" the Queen reasoned, "You were not here when Rikhard harmed her, she bit him the same way. She thought you were going to hurt her so with Teddykin logic, she struck first."

"I heard about that, I …" Gert seemed to consider his words and Ianto felt unease creep into his bones as Gert suddenly smiled, "She is true Teddykin. The first. Beats mine by a country mile."

"So you see, she will rule one day" the Queen crowed happily and Gert's eyes rolled to Ianto and Ianto knew with horrible clarity that it was Gert behind his father's poisoning.

He hurried to the rooms and told Tosh as she tapped at the keys and she nodded, "The results are not good. It was in the sweets, the boiled ones your mother likes. Likely that she even had one or two but her Teddykin metabolism burned it back out, too worried about your father to notice her own illness."

"So, it was only to make mother unwell?"

"Well, with Teddykin …maybe it was designed to make her hallucinate? Certainly not to kill, but make her … manageable? Pliable?" she frowned, "I don't think your Taddy was meant to eat some. If your mother becomes unable to rule does your father still rule?"

"No. Boeshane law says …shit. Both or nothing. If mother becomes insane or struck down Taddy must give up the throne to the next one in line." Ianto sighed, "Gert thought it would be him. He didn't know I was so close, could come quickly or that my cub was Teddykin."

"So under the Teddykin law Evie can stake claim?" Owen gaped with shock.

"After me yes. As my daughter, now that I am the crown prince, she will reign one day" Ianto shrugged, "It is set now. Evie is to be Queen."

"Unless …" Tosh swung to look at John who was listening silently, "Unless something happens to her. Then is goes to the next cub, right?"

"Jesus" Ianto paled, "If he gets rid of Evie, his unborn cub can claim from me."

They all looked at the dozing tot with horror as it sank in that she might now be a target.


	29. Chapter 29

29

"The traditional Boeshane Colours?" Jack said with surprise, "You mean the white and pale creamy brown palette?"

"No" Ianto said softly, "The Royal colours Cariad, I think Mama wants the Boeshane Beach Bonding with traditional colours."

"Oh! Peacock!" Jack said as he finally got it.

"Peawhat?" the Queen blinked.

"The ancestral bird of the PeaKat Mama" Ianto sighed, "Remember? The historical portraits of the PeaKat were actually birds? Called Peacocks with the same tails and colours but birds."

"OH." she breathed, "Those rare things creeping around Resting Island?"

"Yeah. Exactly, Jack is a Boeshane boy but like most, he will not have seen the PeaKats, they are so endangered now that they are only found on our Resting Island." Ianto smiled as he watched his wee cub lick her lips while eyeing up a cupcake.

"Are you hungry cubbie?" the King crooned as he plucked the baby from Ianto's lap and swiped the cupcake to break into pieces on his plate.

"Taddy, she will get so messy!" Ianto wailed as he watched the icing smoosh between her fingers.

"Nonsense" he huffed, "She is a growing girl, aren't' you my lovely!"

Evie squealed and lovingly offered him her fingers for a lick and he declined as he told her it was all hers.

"She will need a bath after that" Ianto sighed.

"Might as well have another then!" the King said defiantly swiping a second cupcake and the Queen laughed softly as her dear husband seemed to glow with delight in his grandcub. It was so good to see him sitting up, dressed and eating as he chose a fresh strawberry.

"Mmmmm, these are so sweet" he said, "Look. The wee pips are on the outside."

"Bred into cubes now" Jack agreed, "Nowhere near as nice, you can taste the sunshine from our garden in these."

"What?" the King blinked, "You grew these?"

"The children did" Jack amended, "Little Sean is a natural gardener."

"Well I never!" the King said with delight, "Did you hear that?"

"What a clever little boy, so attentive to the girls" the Queen agreed, "Did you see him helping Micha with her new shoes? Such a little gentleman."

"They are the peanuts to my jelly" Ianto sighed, then snorted at himself for being so silly as Jack leaned over and kissed him.

"You are being soft lately" he whispered.

"What can I say? I am happy, loved and wanted" Ianto glowed, "My Cariad."

The King and Queen silently reached for each other's hands, clasping them as they watched the two men embrace, forgetting they even had an audience.

"Not wanting to put a damper on things" the King sighed, "We do have some dignitaries arriving who need to be handled tomorrow, I was hoping you could do that with me my lovely boy."

Ianto grimaced and nodded as Jack groaned.

"You don't have to Cariad" Ianto crooned, "You go with John and have a little ride or something. The Royal Horses are at your disposal and the others can care for the kids. This is your planet too, go shake some memories loose."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he stroked his face with his fingertips, "Oh Jack. I love you so much."

"Silly Teddy" Jack crooned, leaning in and getting another kiss.

"First. Tonight can the four of us have a private dinner?" the Queen asked softly, "Once cubbie is down for the night? We wish to talk about some wedding matters without us all having to go off to other engagements. An evening meal and bonding?"

"Of course" Jack smiled, "We will have a nice evening meal and I will have some idea about what I want, I know as the comer to the blood I have to do certain things and I will spend this afternoon with John going over my vows."

"OOOOO!" Ianto said with glee, "VOWS!"

"Shut up ya numpty" Jack prodded him and laughed as Ianto clasped his hands together.

"Will you say you lerrrrve me?" Ianto said with a silly voice, "That I am your teddy?"

"Always" Jack whispered softly, "Beyond the last star's light."

"Awwwwwwww" Ianto grabbed him and kissed him forcefully as the Queen blushed.

"Well, I suggest you go now" the King cleared his throat, "Go …um … do your .. um …well. Goodness."

"I don't know how I will survive the Night of Introspection" Jack sighed.

"Gotta survive the dancing first" Ianto laughed, "John will half kill you for sure with the modern numbers."

"Oh goddess, he does love to dance" Jack agreed, "Poor Rhia and her two left feet."

"Maybe he should try Tosh" Ianto said as he rose and accepted the sticky baby, "Owen hates dancing."

"I hadn't thought of that" Jack grinned, "I can dance with you then!"

Ianto groaned as he realised he had set himself up for that one.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Ianto settled with Jack at his side, watching as his Taddy fluffed about the room complaining that he couldn't find his favourite hat.

"Taddy? Why do you even want your hat right now?" Ianto asked softly and the King turned to look at him with surprise.

"I don't" he said with the same tone and Jack snorted softly, hiding his laughter behind a fake cough. The two men were so alike it was amazing.

Finally the King sat and the Queen poured the tea, watching her son as he reached for a delicacy and sniffed it with interest.

""Ooo, I like those" the King said happily, "They come from that place Gert married into. The green ones are tart but the orange ones sort of pop in your mouth like fizzers."

Ianto chewed an orange one with interest and made a small noise of surprise as Jack reached out to pluck two green ones from the bowl, flicking them into his mouth and frowning as he felt them melting on his tongue. Several more and he froze as he was reaching for another.

"What planet?" he finally asked as he took a drink of the tea and moved the bowl away from Ianto quietly.

"Cariad?"

"These taste like Green Coteriks" Jack explained, "I don't know about Teds, but they are poisonous to us humans."

"How poisonous?" Ianto asked with horror as his father dropped the one he was raising to his mouth.

"Well, four might make you quite ill" Jack said as he felt his tongue start to tingle, "Actually, I ate these nine …ten? … and I think I might be in a bit of bother."

"I ate at least six that night" the King muttered, "Before I fell ill."

"Oh dear" the Queen said softly, "Perhaps he didn't know. After all, his guards were Teddy. We are different to humans and I eat them all the time since he brought us the basket full."

Ianto looked at Jack and made a small noise of alarm as Jack started to choke, his eyes bugging out as he tried to calm Ianto with hand motions.

"What to do!" Ianto was flapping his hands with worry, "Jack? Are you going to die on me?"

Jack nodded and looked apologetic as the Queen rose from her chair with horror.

"It's OK mama" Ianto sighed, "Best I kill him though, a blade to the heart is kinder than asphyxiation. Jack hates choking to death."

"Sweetheart …." The King started to speak and his voice died along with Jack as Ianto calmly pulled the blade out of his husband's chest and wiped it gingerly on a napkin while Jack lay at his feet.

"I liked that tunic on him" he muttered, "Damn it all. Why must we go through so many clothes here?"

"Hendry love" the Queen said with a shaky voice, "My sweetling."

"I will have to wait now" Ianto slumped, "We can't carry a body thought the castle at night, will look like some sort of prank gone wrong."

The couple stared mutely at their son as he knelt next to Jack's body and started to pull his coat together in order to hide the blood stain. When Jack surged back to life Ianto caught him neatly, crooning as he rocked him and apologised for the quickness of the blade.

"No" Jack said as he smiled at his beloved, "Better I don't know when you are doing that. I hate knowing you have to put me down like a bloody dog."

Ianto sat back on his heels as Jack sat up and looked at his tunic, cursing a blue streak as he knew Ianto had liked this one on him the most.

"I will need more at this rate" he sighed, looking up at Ianto with a grimace as Ianto stood and offered his hand. He held Ianto tightly as he let him have a moment to feel vulnerable, crooning softly as he rubbed his back. When ready, Ianto pulled back and wiped the tears from his cheeks with shaking hands.

"Bother" Ianto agreed with a cleansing breath of Jack's scent, "But you can get some in the royal colours I guess."

"John wants his jacket mended anyway we can …"

Ianto shoved him hard and he landed with a grunt of surprise back in the bloodstain as the door opened and Ianto fell on him, hiding his startled look from the newcomer and so Gert saw him appearing to weep over his beloved.

"Oh dear, I was coming to warn you about that" he sighed sadly, "Taddy? Are you alright?"

"I didn't consume any" his father replied with a raised eyebrow. Watching the bowl get hooked into his son's pocket as he passed.

By the time he got to Ianto and Jack, Jack was playing dead like a good boy and Gert sighed softly.

"Sorry little brother, he did seem to please you" he crooned, "I didn't think when I put them on the tray."

"You were trying to harm me, not him" Ianto said calmly as he rose, "Oh Gerty, do you hate me so much that you would desire to take my throne from under me?"

"Gert? Tell me your brother is wrong" the king begged.

Gert turned and blinked as he realised he had given too much away and tried for a simpering smile, "Oh Taddy, is was just an accident. I am so upset with the entire thing. You were OK, right? They were for Mama, they wouldn't have hurt her. Pity. Without a proper bonding ceremony the Boeshane Bloodline can't be recognised, even if he was a commoner. Hendry's Cub is Teddykin, but not to be recorded as Boeshannian. Looks like mine will though. Don't worry, we will sort this mess out"

Ianto kept the keening noise until Gert left and then rose and huffed as he frowned down at Jack, "Well, we do have to carry a body now!"

"He didn't mean it" the King repeated, "Did he?"


	31. Chapter 31

31

They managed to 'sneak' Jack's body back through the palace with a lot of soft wailing and stopping every now and then so Ianto could drape himself over his beloved.

Jack found it quite endearing as Ianto gently kissed him before rising each time to continue the charade.

"So, by the morn the entire place will know of this" John frowned as he placed a chair against the door so Jack could finally sit up. "What purpose?"

"Because when I greet officials tomorrow and 'pretend' all is fine there will be one person dying to spill the beans that it is not so" Ianto explained calmly as he sat in Jack's lap, "Jack and you were planning to lit out anyway, just do it with a bit of stealth, spend the day away doing whatever and return for the evening ball. When the time is right, Jack can enter amid gasps and delight as it is proven that the rumours were a horrid lie. Of course they will all look at my brother who, in his stupidity will be too shocked to show relief or delight and will most probably show nothing but anger that his plan failed."

"I still don't understand why Jack" Tosh asked.

"We cannot kill another of royal blood, it is a curse. Jack is not of our blood, to kill him would not be a curse against the Gods. He can then say I am unfit in my time of grief and take the throne from under poor Taddy." Ianto explained, "You see, my cubbie here is the real danger but he cannot harm her for fear of Mama. Getting rid of Jack, then making me mad with grief means he can take her as his and rule under her name also."

"Jesus" Owen huffed, "Good thing he can't marry her then!"

Ianto didn't answer and Owen spluttered with rage, the idea disgusting.

"Without me and Jack to protect her, anything could be possible." Ianto finally said, "He doesn't know Jack is immortal."

Jack blinked as he looked at Ianto, a desire to call him out on the fact that he wasn't the only one with amazing healing properties but Ianto was already speaking again.

"We have a plan, we stick to it." Ianto said firmly, "From here on out, that baby is not to leave your sight when not with me, OK John? Understood?"

"Tomorrow you keep her with you and then tomorrow night I stay back here while the fireworks happen" He nodded.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I can't wait to see his face" Owen gushed with excitement and Jack grinned at him happily as Ianto started to fold back the bedding.

"You want an 'alone' time?" John asked as he rose and Ianto shook his head.

"I want a nest and I want all of you here" he said after a few moments. "I want to be safe, loved and surrounded with my family."

So they all clambered into the bed, the children cuddling Evie in the middle as everyone settled to sleep and Ianto lay awake long after soft snoring had started, Jack's hand clasping his above the blankets.

He was not looking forward to this, not in the slightest.

.

.

.

.

Next morning John removed the chair and opened the door to let in the guards, pleased to see friendly faces as Ianto filled them in on the plan and they helped smuggle Jack out.

Ianto then dressed his little girl according to royal protocol and headed to the main room to smile and greet people.

Gert was there, his face solemn as he turned to address him and the surprise as he looked at the official robes instead of robes of mourning was comical enough for Ianto to smile before he could stop himself.

"Brother?" Gert said softly, "You are not yet willing to be in the dark days?"

"I have a job to do as Taddy convalesces, I will not shirk my responsibilities just because Jack is a little under the weather." Ianto said calmly as he smiled and bowed to a well wisher.

"A little under the weather, Hendry sweetling …."

"Ianto! My name is Ianto" Ianto snapped angrily, "Stop trying to handle me Gert, you do not know me or my mind!"

He simpered at Ianto as he patted his arm, "Now, now. It's OK, sorry everyone but my brother's mate is ….unwell."

Ianto smiled softly as he hefted his baby on his hip and let another dignitary coo softly at her, ignoring his brother as he quietly slunk around wringing his hands.

"I do hope you will be at the ball tonight" Ianto gushed, "My outfit is to die for."

He enjoyed the wince from his brother.

.

.

.

.

Jack and John walked their mounts, enjoying the freedom as Jack walked the land of his birth and breathed the Boeshane air.

"It is all going to kick off tonight" John said after a while and Jack grunted as the horses bent their heads for the last mouthfuls of grass before the sand began and Jack's true home began to creep closer.

"I wonder if there is anything left of the homestead" Jack said to John as he started to recognise landmarks, "It's just over that rise."

The two men led the horses over the rise and down into the plateau where the old buildings sat lonely and abandoned, like most things are.

Jack stood where his father's body had lain that day and looked at the door still standing, even if the wall around it had long since crumbled and took a deep breath as he wondered if the hearth was still intact.

John laughed as he watched Jack lay in the filth and feel around, then Jack cried with triumph as he pulled a ratty tin form the rubble.

"What the hell it that?" John asked as he sat on the edge of the crumbling hearth with open interest.

"Mama's jewellery box" Jack said with quiet wonder.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto was finishing the collar on the flouncy robes of office, the very robes his father had worn the day he had knelt and taken the crown from his mother's shaking hands.

Ianto wondered if Grandmama was going to come as she hadn't travelled for many years, preferring to stay on the Forbidden Island as most do when waiting to join their loved ones in the next place.

It felt strange and also slightly empowering to look at himself in the bright blues and greens, the midnight blue lining that would show as he moved and the threads of sliver to catch the light glowing . These must have been so expensive to create, and now to find he fitted them perfectly as his own dear father had, seemed to comfort and tell him that he was doing the right thing.

Jack's hands slid around his waist and soft lips whispered that the flounce at the back of the jacket was like a little mini skirt and he would look so much sweeter with tight fitting breeches. Ianto laughed as he kissed Jack and enjoyed the warm hands smoothing under the flouncy ruffled tails to squeeze.

After Jack moved away to get something Ianto turned and looked again, realising that Jack was actually right for all his joking, the trousers were dated.

When Jack returned it was to the sight of riding breeches under the tunic and ruffles, Ianto bent as the waist as he adjusted the high boots at the ankle, their black shininess running up his gorgeous legs to cover his knees and he heard Jack's moan of desire, turning to grin at him.

"So, you like the modern take?" Ianto teased and Jack licked his lips.

"Anyone touches that delectable bottom and I will cut their fucking paw off" Jack huffed as he 'tested' the new breeches with some gentle hand slapping.

Ianto laughed and leaned in for a kiss, rubbing decadently against his love as they rocked together to music made by their heartbeats.

"I want to give you something" Jack whispered eagerly and Ianto raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Jack's hands.

"What is it?" Ianto whispered with delight as he spied a flash of colour.

"A broach, it was my mother's. Given to her by her mother and to her by her father" Jack whispered back with glee, "One day you will hand it to our daughter so the Boeshane colours will flow like the blood."

"Oh Jack" Ianto gushed as Jack pinned it onto his tie like a clasp and it was now revealed to be the bright peacock colour of the Royal Blood, "It's ….wow. It feels so …right there next to my heart."

"I know we are married, that this is all for them but let's make it for us as well darling" Jack crooned as he stroked that lovely face he had memorised, "This ball will be the talk of the planets, we will show that midnight lining, we will dance until the dance floor is aflame and then I shall kiss you under the hand painted roof of your bloodline, and those who came before."

"Oh Jack" Ianto repeated as he leaned into him, letting their bodies press together, "I want it to always be us. I care not for them or their views, only for your heart. My dearest Cariad, for mine only beats to echo yours."

"Hendry" Jack said so softly that is was an exhale as he kissed him and felt a lifting in his body.

He was glad he had given Ianto the pretty thing, had known the moment he had found it wrapped in a piece of colourful silk in the bottom of the jewellery box that it was the right choice and the pretty ring that had been nestled with it was going to be a wonderful wedding ring.

They had agreed that Ianto would wear his earth one on his other hand while on Boeshane and the new one as sign of ownership, then swap them when not needed for official duties. The thought that Ianto would twice over declare openly with each hand so brazenly displayed with Jack's mark made the Boeshane Native burn with the need to claim and fuck Ianto into the floor.

Tonight, after this ….pantomime….he was going to peel those trousers off so slowly that Ianto was going to be weeping as he begged for mercy.

John stood in the doorway clearing this throat until they finally heard and parted enough for air to circulate, looking at him with matching grins.

"So? How do I look?" he demanded, twirling as his brocade and buttons seemed to shimmer on the red tunic.

"Oh Johnty!" Ianto gushed in full Hendry Mode, "You look edible!"

John felt a rare blush and turned to hide it, coming face to face with his wife in her own pretty threads and she stood as he fell to his knees and proclaimed her a vision.

"I'll slap ya silly then back to normalcy if that helps" she warned and he laughed as he rose and brushed off his knees, knowing a mark would annoy her as much as his prince.

"So, the babies stay back on the outskirts with Owen, and the guards. Evie is already with your parents and enters with them." she told them, "When Jack makes his entrance Tosh will be free to leave with the cub and the kids and retire to the chambers with extra back up for the security. We will be polite and then when need be, John and I shall retire so you can see the evening to its completion."

Ianto nodded and Jack grumbled.

"Oi! This is your betrothal ball, you have to stay until the Royal couple retire and if I know the good king he will not go until he is asleep in the chair!"

"I can't wait to see Gert's face, he is going to swallow his tongue when you appear" Ianto said with mirth and Jack grinned back as he pinched an arse cheek, then let him shoot across the room to kiss Rhiannon.

"So pretty sister" he gushed, "You look like one of the old portraits in the great room!"

"Are you kidding?" she snorted, "Look at you, the picture of your Taddy!"

Jack smiled as he agreed and then she looked at him, "And as for you, you handsome bastard!"

She strode over and grabbed his face kissing him hard and then letting him go, "There! Wanted to see what all the fuss was about!"

Jack blinked as he looked at Ianto who was laughing softly at his beloved's shock.

"Well?" John demanded, his unease evident.

"Lovely, but he doesn't bite" she flounced back and John's face lit up as she savaged him.

"Ew!" Ianto huffed, "That's me sister ya handsy prick!"

"Mine" John growled, squeezing her amble arse, "Gods, all mine!"

"Fine!" Ianto flounced past and then swung in the doorway as he looked back one more time "But remember one thing my lovely Hart …."

"All you keep, is for me!"

John had no comeback for the truth so he bowed politely to his future king an Ianto retuned it with equal vigour.

"Gods, you could have waited for me to be behind you before presenting your arse!" Jack yelled with a stomp of his foot and they all laughed.

Then Ianto took a deep breath and flounced out into the hallway as Hendry went to the Masquerade Ball, his peacock feather mask one for the books!


	33. Chapter 33

33

Grandmama was there.

Ianto had entered and promptly stopped with shock as the elderly woman sat regally on the King's own throne with her feet sitting primly on a small stool.

Ianto's father, the dear king, was seated in a smaller one that Ianto knew had been commissioned for himself and he was now grateful that he had stopped refusing to allow it as they looked so lovely there with the queen seated on her simple throne next to her husband, the little princess sitting on the king's knee surrounded by strong ruling women.

Ianto took a deep breath and straightened his back as he tried to find Hendry, then shot forward with a squeal of delight, screaming "Gama!"

The old queen smiled as she watched him flutter over, then it widened as she recognised the very costume she had commissioned for her son so many rells ago, now worn by her favourite wee boy.

"Gama, I was so sure you could not make it" Ianto's pleasure was genuine as he glowed with delight, leaning in to kiss her in a most un-Hendry way. "You look so divine in that blue, oh, we match! Oh Gama, I have missed you."

"Hendry love" she smiled, "You are so much like my dear departed Art, you are such a lovely wee boy."

"Oh Gama, I think of you and Granta a lot, especially now I have a wee cub, I hope my little girl is as happy as I was with my dear grandparents!" Ianto was clasping her hands so gently as he spoke and she looked at his face with surprise as she saw someone that was clearly not her meek mannered little boy. The man who stood before her was strong willed, had a powerful cant to his head and she was so proud to look down and see her own father's hands clasping hers.

"Hendrix darling, my poor old knees are playing up, would you escort me over to the gift table, I should like to see what tributes are laid out for you." She asked and was also pleased to see a look of pleasure in the request as well as a slight grimace at the mention of gifts.

"I would have rathered a gift to the Teddykin Charity or the Settlement Alliances than trinkets" he said softly as he helped her rise, "But this is about a show of power and each realm will insist on trying to outdo the other with their silly fancies. At least saying a gift and donation means some money will help a good cause."

"Your wee girl has changed you" the old queen noted and Ianto smiled in a giggly way as he informed her that his change happened before she was made.

"Oh?" she looked at him sharply, noting the way he was scanning the people milling and leading her in the safest direction without even knowing.

"Oh no, is that a Hitol?" Ianto grimaced with horror, "I hate those things, remember one bit off Lilly's finger?"

"Oh dear, I do remember that" the old queen laughed softly, "Your poor father cried all night, even when it was reattached so well."

"I understand that now" Ianto sighed, "My wee Eve, she ….oh I cannot describe the joy in everything she does, even a wee fart is so sweet."

"You sound smitten" she smiled, then she watched his face change, soften and become her very father when he had looked at her mother, so many rells ago. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw a handsome man entering with a flourish, his grin splitting his face as he saw her companion and Ianto's hand tightened around hers as he took a deep breath.

Then the handsome …oh.

She knew she made a noise, it was involuntary but the gasp was there none the less. There was none that heard it though as Gert's bark of shock drowned it out and he was pushing though the crowd in such an undignified way as he surged towards the man that was so ….familiar.

"You! You're dead!" Gert roared and the whole place fell silent.

Ianto let go of her hand and walked calmly over to stand next to Jack in their matching blues, his head held high as he looked at Gert with a raised eyebrow.

"He appears quite alive to me, in fact …" Ianto swung and took Jack's face in his hands, kissing him deeply as Jack moaned with pleasure, then turning back to Gert, "Tastes quite good too!"

"No!" Gert was shaking and as he yelled his eyes flickered, the Teddykin showing and by the time his hand was raised to point at jack with his fingers shrinking to paws, Ianto was already moving.

"How dare you challenge me at my own ball!" Ianto yelled back as he walked towards him, his own teeth shining in the light as he tipped his head back to show the flaring nostrils, "If you cannot be polite to my Cariad then go fuck one of your simpering wives!"

"The poisons worked this time, I saw!" Gert roared again, the sound of fabric starting to split filling the room and Ianto gave a grin of triumph.

"You see?" he turned to address his father, "Not only did he poison you, attempt to harm royal blood, he tried to kill my Cariad and thought he had succeeded! I told you it was him!"

The king rose to his feet with a mixture of horror and anger as Gert started to transform, his fur pushing its way out of the fabric and Ianto calmly slid the tunic from his own shoulders that were broader that people has realised, "Hold this Cariad."

Jack mutely accepted the antique tunic and then watched as Ianto loosened his tie and kissed the pin before handing that over as well as the white shirt. Now in a simple white t-shirt and riding breeches Gert saw his brother for the man he had become, strong, virile and determined.

"I accept!" Ianto yelled, enjoying the echo from the rafters.

"What?" Gert spluttered with shock.

"Your challenge, I accept motherfucker!" Ianto said in a low, growl, "Let us see who the gods favour, shall we?"

Jack shoved the clothes at the elderly woman who had come to stand looking at him with interest, moving towards the men and she turned the tie over to look down at the pin with open excitement.

Gert stepped towards him then a small squeal had the entire room turn as Evie turned, ripping out of her gown as she leaped from her grandfather's arms and a small but enraged bear began to gallop towards them, her shrill squeal changing to a roar.

"Oh wow" John said as he watched, "Little bugger has gone full ted."

Gert realised his mistake as a low rumble had him turning back to the one he should not have looked away from and for the first time in his sheltered life, Gert felt fear.

The bear that was towering over him was larger than his dear Mama and the claws were digging into the wooden flooring making it buckle and crack as it was torn apart.

It was so large it could not fit though any door in the palace, even though they had been widened to accommodate such creatures.

"Hendry?" Gert whimpered as he stepped back, stumbling.

"I AM IANTO" the Bear roared, Gert feeling his hair whipping around his face as it leaned down to address him, "KNEEL OR SUFFER!"

As Gert looked back over his shoulder with wide eyes at his parents he did not expect to see the white bear watching beside his father's throne with obvious pride.

"Mama?"


	34. Chapter 34

34

The two guards that had accompanied Gert dropped their tunics and stepped forward, transforming as they rushed to protect their prince and Ianto was struck with the absurdity of it as Gert transformed.

"You want a show of strength?" Ianto canted his massive head with interest, "Why do you defy me?"

One of the bears snarled as the other tried to flank Ianto but found several loyal guards waiting, not even transformed. Ianto continued to stare at Gert as the two bears were forced to lie on the ground, the harsh blades at their throats as they whimpered.

Then Ianto threw his head back and roared his challenge, some crystals tinkling as they fell from the ornate chandelier and Gert watched as they shattered on the floor.

"You fool" Ianto sneered, "I have a kingdom already, this one will be mine one day and yet you think you are capable of challenge when the highest title you hold is viscount to Planet Fieghlt, and only as you married the youngest princess."

"Tell me" he swung to look at the prone teds, "Did he promise you riches? Lands? Titles perhaps? None of which he has to offer."

"Please m'lord" one begged, "My wife and cub, he has them on his private transport. I can only see them once a day for comfort, I must be loyal. I have seen him tear a cub apart as punishment."

Ianto shivered with horror at the thought, turning to look at his mother who was stalking towards them with her snow white fur undulating over her muscles.

"Mama, still so pretty" Ianto whispered as she came to a stop beside him and she canted her head.

"Gert? I this true?" she thundered, "You sought Ianto's place at the great table?"

As she spoke Ianto glanced back to see where his cub was, unsettled by the cub killing remark and Get saw his chance. He struck like a rattlesnake, sinking his fangs into Ianto's neck as he snarled and raked with his claws.

Ianto bellowed as he pulled away, twisting his head to grab a mouthful of ruff and shaking Gert like a rag doll.

The place erupted as people ran for safety and her majesty screamed at them to stop.

Jack had scooped up the angry cub and swung her behind him to the waiting arms of John and he crooned as he struggled to hold her back.

As Jack ran towards the fight he saw another bear approaching and altered his course, slamming his shoulder against the bear and knocking it into a waiting guard's spear.

"How many are there" he panted, "How many has Gert placed here?"

"Those not of my class do not warrant count. Only later when we count crow will we piss in their open skulls" the man replied as he removed the spear and swung back into the fight, the crunch of a skull making Jack grimace as another body flew past.

"I like him" Jack muttered, "He should work for me."

Ianto roared as he shook one off like a tick and it was overrun by royal guards. Another was crushed in his jaws and he looked over as saw his mother wading in.

MAMA

Ianto was now fighting for her, not just himself and as his royal blood boiled he grew again, this time making even those accustomed to Teds to step back.

Gert realised his mistake too late, screaming with despair as Ianto grabbed him by his scruff and threw him at the back of the room, the ornate cake and sculptures exploding across the ground.

"Ianto!" Jack called, "Darling, step off"

Ianto seemed to be making the room undulate with the power if his rage, several women swooned from the overload as their men transformed to protect their queen, rushing into the fray.

Ianto slowly took a step back, his jaws dripping with blood and rage.

"I think that is quite enough!" the old Quern suddenly said in a commanding voice, "How dare you come and ruin your brother's Bonding Eve!"

"Gama" Ianto said as he turned towards her but she held up a small gloved hand for silence and he bowed.

"Mother has the floor" the king said calmly as he regained his throne and tried to hide his shaking.

"I hereby banish you to the Tempest Towers" she declared, the towers that once housed her own mad brother were still in good condition as they had been when the great nephew of the first bloods created it as a nursery for the child that never came.

Gert finally realised his error and wailed for his mother as he was dragged off but she stood watching without compassion, the sight of her tiny wee cubbling filling her with more pride than his disappointment.

Gert knew he was fucked.

Good and proper now.


	35. Chapter 35

35

As Gert was dragged away Jack held Ianto's face in his hands, talking quietly as he encouraged him to return to human form and Ianto shrunk to a more manageable size so they could leave the room and retreat to regroup.

The old queen scooped up the clothing and scurried after them, the pin crushing against her palm as she entered their quarters and watched Ianto return to himself in Jack's arms.

"This pin!" she demanded, making them both turn with surprise. "Hendry love, where did you get this?"

"It was a gift" Jack said softly, "From me. It was my mothers, her mothers and her father's before her. It is part of our blood. It will pass to our daughter in time."

John slid past with the little bear still spitting in his arms and Ianto laughed as he held out his arms for her, looking back as his grandmother approached Jack and peered closely at him.

"You are fifth generation Boe?"

"Eighth, no. Ninth? Mama spoke of my ancestors coming here and settling with the first of the terra-formers" Jack smiled, "My family name was something old like …Enders."

"Henderson" she said, "It was Henderson. Right?"

"Yeah!" Jack said with surprise, "Henderson. He had skin the colour of the burnt leaves in the height of summer, Mama said that was why my skin was always so tanned and never burned. Even in the middle of winter I have my shine."

"Yes" she smiled as she looked from one to the other, "Henderson and his kin. Oh, how much like him you are. There are portraits in the Halls of the Waiting, you are the spit of him. The spit!"

"Why is he there?" Jack asked with confusion.

Ianto was redressing and accepted the clothing from his grandmother's hands, standing to let Jack re-pin his gift with a gentle kiss.

"Because, you silly boy" she laughed once he turned back to her, "He was the first king!"

"Oh my goddess" Ianto whispered with shock, "Are you telling me that I am bonded to the other original bloodline?"

"Yes" she confirmed, "It was said that one of the children escaped the cleaning, was borne away by her common blood lover. No wonder you were drawn to each other. You are destined, as it is long written down. First blood must renew with Teddykin cousins each fresh Rell cycle. Our Fresh Rell is upon us, for the first time in over three hundred Rells we shall have a renewal of the blood. Oh, how exciting."

John could only gape and Owen finally spoke. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"Jaxton here is of the original royal bloodline that Ianto's runs parallel to." She explained, "Oh wonderful. The power this will create, by the great gods boy, you chose well!"

"I didn't" Ianto told her after a while, "We didn't. The Goddess did. It all makes sense."

"Rell?" Owen asked.

"A Rell is like a year, only here it is a different measurement of time. A single Rell is ten earth years" Ianto explained, "A New Rell Cycle means that we have counted a hundred rells, like a new year. A new Rell. A Fresh Cycle is a millennium."

"This will be the end of the 2000th Rell" she gushed, "The age of the 21st Rell will be borne of power!"

"Funny, 21st Rell, their 21st Century Jack" Tosh said quietly, "When it all changes and we have to be ready, remember you keep saying that? Is this it? It wasn't Earth's Century at all, it was this?"

Jack could only grunt at the irony as Ianto pulled on fresh boots.

Jack watched Ianto accept his heritage and felt the ring in his pocket, wondering if Ianto would receive that as well.

He wondered if he should ask the old queen of its origin as it had been with the pin.

"You must see the Hall of Waiting" she was still gushing, "You will see your love up on the wall! The ancestors must meet him before the bonding so they can follow, entwine and welcome him to the bloods."

Jack groaned softly as he realised she was talking about a quest to the forbidden crypt to see the bloody dead and talk to ghosts.

Then he saw Ianto's face and swallowed down his annoyance.

After all, for him he would walk through flames.

What was a crypt compared to that.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The bonding was tomorrow and Jack wondered if this was right, but then recalled the special circumstances as he stepped from the low boat, reaching back for his love.

Ianto slid his hand into his, accepting his help onto dry land and then looked back at the distant shore where the guards stood waiting. And would wait for quite some time as they set up camp for the evening.

"Funny, our last night and we will spend it in reflection in the Hall of Waiting. At least this time we will not be parted" Jack said as the old Queen huffed softly beside them, "Come along, we must get inside before the dying light. There are things in the darkness that are not for us to see."

The steps led up through an overgrown wonderland that had Ianto looking at the lights flickering with open interest. "Are these fireflies?"

"Some probably are" she relied without turning around, "Glow worms, other worldy things. These are the last of the original shipment that came with the first terra-formers. This is the forbidden land. The lost."

"Oh!" Jack had stopped moving as a creature walked in front of them and Ianto fell to his knees with open delight as the PeaKat walked towards them, it's tail open in the wide fan that Earth's Peacocks displayed, the cat face blinking calmly at them in challenge.

"You are so beautiful" Ianto said dreamily, "So regal. No wonder we emulate you in our royal colours, you are so pretty. Boeshane Kat."

The tail slowly wilted and the cat dragged it like a wedding train as it trotted towards him, scenting the Teddykin blood and it then looked to Jack and sniffed the air with its whiskers twitching.

"See?" the old Queen gushed, "He smells the ancient blood of your people, our people, go boy, go kneel."

Jack nervously let himself drop to a knee and the PeaKat blinked at him and then opened its mouth. The meow he expected did not come, the haunting cry more like a new born babe and he blinked with surprise.

"Oh dear" Ianto sighed, "No wonder they were thought to contain the souls of the dead. So ethereal."

"Come on, the door is this way!" the Old Queen encouraged them to move on and they walked around what appeared to be ruins but Jack knew as well as Ianto that it was an optical illusion that served as the final security against anyone silly enough to try and breach the island's defences.

"You must place a hand on this stone" she instructed and they both did so, watching the wall dematerialise as the hologram faded to show the ship.

"Wow" Jack whispered, "An M Class Freighter?"

"Classic" she smiled, "Quite chic, all the wonders of the worlds came in this vessel, all the goodness that was is and shall be Boeshane started with this vessel first touching down here on this island. Sacred."

They entered through the airlock and Ianto shivered as the cold air greeted them.

"Always a little colder," she apologised, "I understand this is what space is like. When they travelled here it was this temperature."

"A fallacy" Jack said quietly, "I've been on some freighters that were hotter than the suns, this was an M Class, elite for its time. The power cells must be regenerating with the sun, the entire hull is a Solar Panel feeding and renewing."

"Does she still fly?" Ianto asked with interest.

"Probably, but I wouldn't recommend it darling" Jack smiled, "she might not be that airtight and has sat for so long that she had sunk into the mire. Best she be allowed to rest. She did her part."

"Well said" the queen smiled, "Here. In here."

They followed her down a passageway to a large room that must have originally been a ready room. The walls were adorned with portraits and Ianto found himself drawn to one that had Jack's smile and eyes, laughing out from the frame, even if the hair was fair.

"This one" she said and Ianto turned to find a dark haired one, his chin was not cleft but other than that it was the dead spit and Ianto felt his jaw unhinge as he stared.

"Wow" Jack said softly, "Our son might look like that, look babe. It's your chin and nose on me!"

"Both of you hold the blood of the originals" she smiled, "After all, we are all related. The quickening ensured that."

"Gama …I …this woman. Who is she?" Ianto pointed to a beautiful woman sitting with her hands primly in her lap, a tiny fluff at her ankles, staring defiantly at the camera.

"Oh darling" she laughed softly, "That's my mother. Pretty wasn't she? You have her eyes, look at the storm within."

"Wow" Jack sighed as he saw the beauty their daughter might be, change the hair colour and it was a good likeness of the little peach.

"I feel …calm" Ianto declared, "This place, it feels like a giant hug."

"I feel it too" Jack whispered as he grinned, then turned again, "Where do we sleep?"

"Oh no" she laughed softly, "There is no sleeping here, this is the bonding, silly boy. The true bonding happens here, tonight. Tomorrow you declare it as you glow from the quickening you get here tonight."

She led them to a room that was originally an anti-grav room with the walls and floor padded, a nest in the middle.

"I will leave you now, this is where the ancient gods and goddesses judge you, chose to include you and approve the bond. As it already happened and you have a cub to prove that you are compatible there is not worries, right?" she clapped as she started to retreat. "They already know about you."

"Why did that sound ominous?" Jack muttered as Ianto crooned at the picnic basket by the bed.

Jack smiled as his Ted pulled it into the nest, kicking his boots off as he slithered in and opened the basket, all in one fluid movement as only a Ted can.

It might be a long night.

Jack decided fuel was a good idea and joined him as a chocolate was offered cheekily between Ianto's lips.

Jack fell into the chocolate kiss and Ianto helped him forget all about the bonding thingamajig.

Darkness fell over the old vessel like a cloak and the night watch began as things moved in the bushes.

Inside, they were safe.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Lips brushing against his wrist, feather light wakes him from his food coma and he sighs as he lolls his head, opening his eyes to look down as Jack kissed his wrist again.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed softly, smiling as Jack climbed up his body, kissing each spot of flesh he sees worthy of his attention and for the first time since the cub Ianto feels pretty in his mate's eyes.

Jack's fingers follow the trail left by those lips, stroking, moulding and teasing as Ianto gasped and moaned with lusty pleasure.

Jack's penis is weeping against Ianto's stomach, rubbing pre-cum across his abs and it is not an unpleasant sensation at all, just that he would rather that was inside him, not teasing outside the casing made just to house it.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed again, letting his eyes flutter shut as his head fell back, letting his mate have the power as the air in the room shifted and warmed to match their fervour.

"Love you" Jack whispered as he nipped and Ianto barked with humour and lust, his body shuddering with the overload of sensation as he wondered idly when he had become naked.

Gods, it was so warm in here.

"My Teddy" Jack sighed happily, lapping at Ianto's throat, then biting down hard enough for Ianto to grunt with shock as his body went limp, like a cat when you grab it by the scruff.

Jack was dragging him to the edge of the nest, his intent clear and Ianto could only lay already looking as debouched as he was soon to be as Jack rolled him to his front and entered him from behind, a hand now holding Ianto in place.

Jack was growling softly and Ianto closed his eyes as he drifted on the sea of love, each wave washing over him in time to Jack's thrusts and he was crying out as he came, bucking under his beloved who was shouting as well, leaning over to bite down on Ianto and Ianto felt himself falling, the black swallowing him but there was no fear, no cold just a presence of Jack's heartbeat in time to his own.

"Shit" Jack's voice was so far away that Ianto could only grunt as he tried to buck his mate off, Jack laying on top of him, still filling him with his hips snapping jerkily but it only galvanised him again, this time hands gripping Ianto's hips for deeper penetration as it felt like he was being ripped apart in the nicest possible way.

Swirling light, colours blending, swirling ….gold dust flickering.

Ianto was screaming as he grabbed the nesting, wantonly thrusting back against Jack who was lost in his throes of passion, ramming against Ianto so hard that he was ridding up the bedding.

He could feel Jack filling him, his hot cum like lava boiling through his veins to his very fingertips, his toes were cramping and he opened his mouth to cry out, only to roar as he started to transform, twisting to face Jack and seize him, clamping down as he encouraged him and their eyes locked as their bond thrummed.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he fell back into the nest, human once more and Jack grunted as he fell with him, unable to stop thrusting as deeply as he could, as if trying to climb inside.

They lay panting as tiny earthquakes erupted around them, lost and found.

Ianto nuzzled his mate who realised he was crushing him and rolled them both to their sides, hands rubbing and lips soothing.

"Did you feel that?" Ianto whispered into the dark.

"Yeah, I think I died there for a few minutes, my heart exploded or something" Jack whispered back.

"Cariad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?"

They both giggled as they settled to sleep and Jack's hand sought Ianto's stomach pressing in with affection as his dick rubbed against the crease of Ianto's arse.

"I need you" Jack whimpered as he slid in, lazily thrusting as Ianto sighed and opened himself eagerly to the gentle loving now.

Someone was there.

He could feel it, even if he couldn't see her, he felt the touch of her fingers as she hushed him and Ianto smiled at the pretty goddess hiding behind the golden dust swirling in the air around them.

"Thank you" he whispered to the night as he drifted off with his husband still buried deep inside.

The small spark settled and flamed before it seated itself and became.

Jack had asked for a son.

The Gods thought it a wonderful idea.


	38. Chapter 38

38

"The colours" Ianto whispered as he stood at the air lock looking out at the morning light hitting the forest around them.

Jack grunted as he pushed past and then stopped dead with wonder as he looked with new eyes.

A babbling brook spewed from a tree trunk, flowing across the ground at their feet and they followed the butterflies dancing on the ripples down to an area that was set for breakfast.

"I thought no one was allowed in here during our bonding" Jack said with wonder and Ianto snorted as he informed him that this was the work of the gods.

Jack spun to face him, to tell him that there was no such thing when he looked at the vessel, now emulating a small cottage in the fairy woodland.

"Shit."

Ianto turned to look as well, laughing softly at his husband's face as he shook his head.

"I told you!" he laughed, "We are blessed. Doubly so."

Ianto chose a chair and let Jack push it in, placing a hand over his stomach and smiling to himself as Jack walked around to the other side of the table and Jack noticed the motion with raised eyebrows.

"I think …I felt …" Ianto frowned as he thought about it, "Maybe it was a dream but …I thought …for a moment I felt a seeding within me."

"What?" Jack asked with undisguised hope, "You think?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled and Jack saw a glow in his eyes, "I felt it, definitely felt a spark!"

Jack made a gleeful noise as he grinned, hoping Ianto was right.

If they had managed to seal the deal as it were, as the rules said one might, they also sealed the empire's fate as any child conceived in the Forrest of Whispers was deemed not just royalty but a deity.

What a boon.

"Oh my goddess, do not move" Ianto whispered as one of the butterflies lighted on a bottle in front of them and Jack saw the fine features as she smiled and blinked, Ianto reaching out tentatively to the wee fairy-like woman.

Jack was entranced as she sat primly on Ianto's hand and looked at him without fear, leaning forward to touch noses with him.

"You are wondrous" he said softly and she laughed, rising to join her kin as Ianto laughed as well.

"This mist, how long does it linger?" Jack asked with interest.

"It will dissipate as the day comes on Cariad" Ianto grinned knowing it was the lack of vision that irritated him, what might be creeping about, then he stilled as he watched a PeaKat stalk past and he glanced over to see Jack frozen with fear as the huge beast the size of a panther calmly approached and seemed to regard them.

Ianto was also struck but managed to bow his head in welcome and the pretty multicoloured creature licked it's lips and bent to drink from the brook.

"Ianto?" Jack whimpered.

"Stay" Ianto demanded softly, "Hold fast Cariad. He shall not harm us, this is an ancient one. To grow to this size he must be over a hundred Rells. We are no threat to him, nor him to us."

The Kat then turned its head to stare at the water surrounding them and Ianto did as well, seeing a Swankit paddling past serenely and again Jack gasped.

"Catkind is sooooo from here!" he muttered as the swan with cat-like features blinked at him and wafted past.

"So pretty" Ianto sighed and then squeaked as the large Kat pushed it's muzzle into his hand, forcing it over it's head. "Oh Wow."

Ianto petted the creature as Jack forgot to breathe and when it seemed satisfied it moved away and Jack realised it had been touching it's nose to Ianto's stomach.

"You are seeded, aren't you" he said with wonder, "That was a blessing I just witnessed."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto gushed, almost sobbing with joy, "We have their blessings, we have our wish. Oh Jack, I am so happy."

"Me too darling" he sighed happily, "Me too."

They ate and watched the entertainment as woodsprites danced and replenished the fruit bowls feeling no fear or nervousness about the impending ceremony that afternoon.

For they were already done.

They were blessed.


	39. Chapter 39

39

It was time.

Ianto took a deep breath and held out his hand, leading his husband to the dais for the sealing of the bond, still thrumming since they had left the little island earlier that day.

They looked resplendent, the palace shone with colour, light and excitement as dignitaries filled the great hall.

Ianto had chosen a deep sea blue shirt in favor of the peacock colours with the aqua tie popping, a pale grey suit with loose fitting slacks of the common Boeshane and Jack was dressed the same, now they stood in front of the realm as their children watched on.

The guards wore matching suits with white shirts and a lone peakat feather for their buttonhole. They were excited to learn that they were gifts to take home to their families, a sign of wealth and prosperity in the realm. Ianto hoped those guards Gert had been terrorizing were OK, still helping with enquiries and the hopeful return of their loved ones.

"And as the bonding must be declared, agreed and completed, the suns must move across our sky!" the old Queen declared, her hands shaking as she held what looked like a single huge peacock feather, treated like a valued member of the ceremony.

Jack was licking his lips with more nerves than he had shown in their first wedding ceremony and Ianto also knew this was because the extended family could still reject Jack as a new family member.

The only thing in his favor was their baby, proof that he was fertile in a place where less than a third of men could provide sperm for a successful coupling. They still hadn't divulged to everyone Jack's heritage as they wanted proof before doing so, knowing there would be Gert Supporters ready to scoff.

He was pulled back to the present as Jack said his vows.

"Today I pledge to you my eternal love. I promise to be your lover, your friend, your confidant. I promise to respect and appreciate our differences, to be open and honest, especially around things that are difficult to say. I promise to give you the freedom to be yourself, and to explore worlds. I promise to trust in our growth, and our ability to change and discover new adventures together. In all that life may bring us, my love is yours."

The ring was heavy and Ianto glanced down with surprise at what was a unique handmade oddity, the warm gold caressing his skin as it slid up and the stone was a pale aqua that matched their baby's eyes.

Ianto took a moment to settle, knowing his vows could not be the same, each expected to be unique. He decided to just go for it…

"Jack, you are not what I expected, wanted or ever thought I would desire so deeply, fiercely and eternally. I promise to listen, talk and share the good, the bad and the ugly that we will face in our journey together. As long as your hand is in mine, I will never let go and if mine should ever slip I have faith that you will reverse the grip to hold me safely against you. I love you beyond the last beat of my heart, beyond the last breath in my lungs … in that other place, where only you and I can dwell."

Jack didn't wait for protocol as he surged forward, kissing Ianto passionately as he moaned with delight.

Ianto had nailed it.

Hoots and hollers sang out then the place fell silentt as the candles roared into life and some would swear until their dying day that the gods were visible dancing in the flames as the air shifted.

Colour popped, the Peakat drapes seemed to come to life as the creatures stretched, crowed and bowed to the stunned crown before settling back into the fabric and the champagne bottles all erupted like a cascade fountain, the noise was a rumble of thunder.

The two men broke the kiss and Ianto threw his head back as he bellowed "Enough!"

Plates and cups raised a foot in the air dropped to their rightful places with a loud THMP and everyone yelped, then nervous giggles started as Ianto swung to look over the crowd.

"Behold!" he roared, "We are one. The gods bless us and we bow to their grace!"

"We bow" came the traditional response as all in the hall took a knee to honor the couple and Ianto looked over the bowed heads at his parents who smiled happily and nodded their agreement.

"Now!" Ianto clapped his hands, "I'm so hungry I could eat Gert …oops, too soon?"

Everyone erupted with laughter as the mood lifted and Jack relaxed as he hugged his love, knowing the fate of his brother was still weighing heavily on him, the outcome to be decided after the festivities.

Evie was trotting around in her pretty little gown, the Queen's tiara jauntily perched on her head and Ianto sighed as he knew he would wrestle with her to get it back to his mother, only barely holding back from scolding her for letting the imp choose her own jewels from the royal vault.

Evie stopped and curtsied, a perfect curtsey that had people crooning as she looked happily at her father and Jack rose to scoop her up and he sang softly as he danced her around the tables, her laughter musical as she gripped his shoulders.

By the time Sean and Micha joined the dance it was to music as the band struck up a tune.

Even the Queen and her good King took to the floor and the King showed his renewed strength as he shone as though it had been his own bonding day so long ago.

The old Queen watched her son and grandson, pleased with the events unfolding, also the way Jack gently touched Ianto's stomach as they talked, betraying the spark within.

Perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto let Jack pull him into the side dressing room and plaster him against the door as he kissed him humming softly.

"Just the twilight picnic and then I am all yours" Ianto promised as he slapped at his hands, "We have to return."

Jack made an unhappy noise and Ianto laughed, indulging in some more gentle kissing until a banging and angry little yell told them their daughter wanted in.

Jack opened the door and she toddled in, her tiara now in one hand as she thrust it at Ianto with a pout and Jack lifted her onto his hip while her Taddy fussed and cooed as he corrected her 'do' for her.

Then some preening in front of the mirror where she did a pretty good duck-face and kisses before going back out.

"They are finishing up preparing the sunset beachside picnic" John said softly as he looked at her and awed softly, picking her up and kissing her as he informed her that she was a little queen, her grin was lovely as she agreed.

"Change?" Ianto asked softly, glad when Jack nodded and they headed back to change into the pale cottons of common Boeshane, pleasing Jack who felt strange in the bright garb of office still.

As the men walked down the candle lit isle several people gasped at the transformation as the saw past the Hendry mask and witnessed Ianto for the first time as he held Jack's hand and smiled with an ease borne of safety.

"May we all be seated for the closure of the bonding" the old Queen asked, also pleased that the final ceremony was traditionally common, down to the bare feet of both men, their toes curling in the warm sand that still held the warmth of the day.

"Quickly Gama, start before the colours touch the sky" Ianto whispered with merriment and she resisted the urge to poke her tongue at him before clearing her throat and looking out over those present.

"As we have witnessed the commitment and the promise, we now witness the final seal and completion of the bonding" she called out happily, "May the sun always kiss your face, may the path always be well lit and may your hand always grip that of your mate!"

She raised her goblet and drank, then pasted it to the two men, watching as Ianto sipped then handed it to his mate who took a gulp as intended.

There were soft murmurings as those close witnessed the tasting and more than one touched their own stomach before rising and rushing up to partake a sip, knowing a spark borne of a bonding ceremony was not only old magic but a blessing and they took a small sip with a silent plea to the gods present around them for their own spark to emulate their future king.

Jack grinned as he watched the chalice get refilled and passed back eagerly for another sip to be taken by each groom, then handed back for the rest.

"I sense a great many nests wreaked tonight" Jack whispered and Ianto giggled as he looked around at the various white organza tents set up in the sand with large torches sunk into the sand to provide soft lighting from the flames for those who wished to stay and renew their bonding. It looked like a cross between Arabian Nights and a scout jamboree.

"I also sense more than one looking intently at me" Ianto hissed back through a forced smile.

"They wonder if you have a wee spark" Jack grinned back, "If the gods favoured us."

"Well, in a few months it will be hard to deny" Ianto sighed softly, "I shall need those big clothes again."

"But darling" Jack grinned with glee, "You have royal tailors here that will kill each other for the chance to design royal maternity clothes for you, if there are several sparks created this night you will be the fashion icon to follow!"

"I shall strike you in front of them if you don't stop pinching my butt!" Ianto grinned some more, "Pervert!"

"Only or you" Jack leaned in, kissing him softly in his cheek, "All for you."

"Sap" Ianto snorted, pushing forward to endure kisses and endless bowing.

"Yeah" Jack sighed "I sure am!"


	41. Chapter 41

41

Finally the two men managed to escape to their designated tent, both falling into the bedding.

"Raindick?" Jack slurred and Ianto snorted with mirth.

"You mean Rain check?" Ianto corrected.

"Yeah!" Jack sighed, "Drunkie speaks."

"You said Raindick!" Ianto giggled and Jack grinned.

"Yeah?" Jack wondered and then laughed softly, "Yeah!"

"I'm sober but so damned tired" Ianto yawned, "Gods, one more person asking me to dance and I would go full Ted on their fucking arse, I kid you not!"

"Just as well I have a raindick then!" Jack agreed as he burrowed into the bedding and Ianto laughed softly at his silly drunk mate.

"Go to sleep Cariad" Ianto whispered, then yawned again as he burrowed in as well, not surprised by little hands slapping along the edge of the nest.

"Did you escape, you little beast" he whispered as he lifted Evie into the nest and waved to John who was hissing her name from the doorway. "She's OK, go enjoy your mate."

John grinned and then disappeared.

"I thought you were going to Nana and Granddad" Ianto whispered.

"They snore" she whispered back and Ianto smothered his laughter in her hair as Jack started to snore on the other side of him.

"Oh for Goddess sakes!" she said theatrically and Ianto snorted some more before they drifted off to the comforting sounds of Jack snoring.

Next morning there were sick, hung over and grumpy people staggering about as Ianto skipped merrily about seeing to them, offering coffee and a kind word.

"Gods, how can he be so fucking merry!" one groaned softly as he clutched his head and grimaced.

"He was only sipping from the chalice, he did not imbibe as the rest of us did" came a reply.

"BACON!" Jack roared with glee, causing several people to wince.

"But he did!"

"Strong constitution!" Jack said loudly, grinning at the huge table, "I can eat a horse, baby …I'm hungry!"

Slowly it dawned on people that their crown prince was serving them and they became contrite, some rising to help and Ianto finally sat with his husband and ate.

And ate.

Now they watched as Ianto chewed and hummed as Jack poured him some juice, leaning in to add more bacon to his plate.

"Good?" one dignitary asked with amusement.

"So hungry, didn't eat a thing yesterday, so nervous!" Ianto said between bites, "Goddess saves, so glad it's done!"

"And there's a spark to feed" the old Queen muttered gaily, watching those near to her light up as they realised they were seeing a first gorge in progress.

"Tadda." Evie demanded, clutching the edge of the table and opening her mouth like a little chick and he fed her pieces of bacon as everyone awwwed with delight, their little princess was so sweet.

"Right!" Jack said after they were looking full, "Walk along the beach? Let's see if there are any shells to take home."

"YAY" Evie crowed as she ran to take his hand and groaning started as people clutched their heads.

Ianto kissed his parents on their cheeks and then his grandmother, following his family as Sean whooped as he held Micha's hand and ran after Jack and Evie.

The water was lapping at their feet as they walked and Jack watched Ianto as he closed his eyes, trusting his mate to lead him as he let his face lift to the sky.

He was so beautiful.

"You really are seeded, aren't you" Jack whispered, "You are so pretty, all glowing and so damned fu…"

"Daddy" Evie said calmly from his other side, "Are you going to be a potty mouth?"

"No darling" Jack squeaked with horror, making Ianto roar with laughter.

"Daddy forgot you were there sweetie" Ianto explained, "He was trying to sound loving."

"Well, chocolate works best silly" she snorted as she wandered off and now both men were laughing.

"Isn't it funny that she doesn't do that around company" Jack said after a while.

"What?"

"Talk in sentences, she does the baby talk thing" Jack frowned, "Why does she hide?"

"Because she is clever" Ianto sighed, "Like me, as a child I hid behind a fake lisp."

"Really?"

"Taddy saw through it and defended me" Ianto smiled, "He knew I had inherited his quick mind."

"What do you think we should do next?" Jack asked nervously, "Stay or go home?"

"Taddy is much more himself, a simple handing back of the crown and we are good to go" Ianto smiled, "I shall want to split my time more between worlds, I see now that I was lax in thinking it would all be fine here. If Gert can challenge, any of my siblings might."

"I agree" Jack nodded, "At least until the new cub starts tiring you."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he reluctantly agreed.

The Cubs came first.

It was all for them after all.


	42. Chapter 42

Jack couldn't keep his hands of Ianto, since the bonding ceremony he felt even more enamoured by his lovely Ted and now just the sight of him bending over to scrape his boots was too much and he glanced around, finding the courtyard deserted as the evening meal had begun at dusk.

"Ianto, I…Gods I need you so bad" Jack whimpered and the sound went straight to Ianto's Cub bearing loins as his hormones raged as he hook Jack by the lapel of his jacket and propelled him behind the stables.

Ianto backed against the brick wall, dragging Jack along with him "Here," he said firmly, drawing him close. "Now."

Jack's grin sent shivers all the way down to his toes. "Sold."

His mouth crashed over Ianto's, bringing with it a sudden heat and hunger that hit Ianto like a tidal wave. It crashed over him sending him into a liquid haze from the first touch.

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek and nipped at his lips until he submitted, letting Jack have his way with his mouth.

His tongue didn't ask permission this time.

Jack's lips parted his and his tongue shoved its way inside Ianto's mouth, taking and plundering and staking a claim that made Ianto's body ache. He trailed a hand down Ianto's neck and brushed over his already taut nipple, his thumb working it through the soft fabric of his shirt until he moaned into his mouth.

Ianto hooked his hands around his hips and pulled, lost in the sensation and the pressure of him. Of the hard, angled planes of his body pressed against his soft curves. It was a delicious contrast and he explored him greedily, slipping him fingers underneath his shirt and tracing the lines of his abs, around his hips, and up his broad back.

Jack slipped a hand underneath Ianto's singlet and cupped a small peck, lightly pinching his nipple. Ianto rolled his hips forward reflexively, humming with delight.

"Fuck," Jack whispered, eyes closing as he met Ianto's hips with his, thumb and forefinger still working his tight bead. "You feel so good."

Ianto kissed him, hands tangling in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. His breath came in fast gulps between the give and take of their mouths. He didn't need to breathe nearly as much as he needed him.

Gods, he needed him.

"Jack," he whined, the sound coming out more high pitched than normal. He was begging, and he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed for it.

The sound of it only seemed to make Jack wilder.

Jack's hands were everywhere, pawing at him like he couldn't get through his clothes to his skin fast enough. He was thrilled at the frenzied way he dragged Ianto's shirt over his head and then fumbled with the button on his jeans.

When he finally worked it free, he yanked them down hard and pulled them off with a grunt.

Then he did the same with his own.

Moonlight washed over his shoulders and Ianto thought again how much he looked like some sort of devilish angel.

Beautiful and dangerous and, in this moment, all his.

Ianto shivered at the sight of Jack looming over him his muscles rippling with coiled tension as he reached for him he felt the same coiled heat in his body, emanating from the centre out, and he angled his hips, desperate to have Jack release him from it.

"You are so beautiful," Jack said, staring down at him with that same awed expression he'd worn earlier when he'd talked about their future together.

Ianto shuddered with the thrill of being so admired as Jack's gaze raked over his naked body.

Jack kissed him again, hungrily, and he felt the hard length of his erection pressing against his hip. He lifted his leg and Jack hooked one hand underneath Ianto's knee, holding it in place as he pressed him into the unforgiving brick wall at his back.

His hand found Ianto engorged and needy and when he slipped a slicked finger inside him Ianto thought he'd lose it right then. His finger slid in and out almost lazily and his kisses slowed and deepened. Ianto found the rhythm in it and rolled his hips, meeting him each time. The pressure in his centre built quickly, sending him right to the edge.

Jack's breathe quickened and Ianto tightened him arms around him, clawing at his back and shoulders.

Jack tore his mouth from Ianto's and left him squirming when he removed his hand.

"Jack, please," he whined again, desperate and wanting.

"I'm right here," he said, his thick erection pressing at his entrance. He reached for his other leg, drawing it up and locking it around him, one hand underneath Ianto's butt to hold him up. Ianto locked his ankles and wound his arms around his neck, hanging on as he teased his hole with the tip of his hard length.

He eased himself inside him slowly, giving him a chance to adjust. Gods, he was huge. Ianto purred at the fullness of him, rocking into him to take it all.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Jack grumbled, a low sound deep in his chest, and drew away only to slam into him harder this time.

Ianto gasped as he drew himself back out and then slammed into him again. The brick scraped lightly over Ianto's back but he didn't care. Not with him filling him so completely as he drove into him

Jack held his hips now, bringing him down on his cock again and again. It sent him teetering on the verge of him own orgasm.

Ianto tightened his grip on his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as Ianto approached the edge faster with each thrust.

He squeezed his eyes shut, almost there.

Ianto's entire body went taut with the pressure as he came so close to exploding, but Jack growled.

"Open your eyes," he said, his words thick and breathless. "Look at me when you let go."

Ianto forced his eyes open; fastening his gaze on his blue eyes, which were so dark in the moonlight that they looked black.

Ianto had to resist the urge to reach down and bite or claw at the sensitive space along Jack's neck. To break his skin and leave a mark, claiming him as his for the entire world to see.

Ianto howled as Jack slammed into him again. And he knew, mark or not, he was his now. The gold bands glinting in the moonlight as their hands bit into each other's flesh.

His orgasm rocked through him and a second later, a blast of warmth splashed their stomachs as Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's, his breath laboured and hot on his face. His body went taut and then shuddered with the force of his orgasm and Ianto threw his head back, revelling in the feeling of Jack spilling himself inside him.

Ianto tightened his legs and ankles, hanging on for dear life as the aftershocks tore through him.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he found Jack watching him his eyes still dark with desire.

"You're mine," Jack said in a voice that left no doubt as to what he meant.

Ianto nodded. "And you're mine."

Jack tightened his grip, embracing him and kissing him softly.

Mark or not, they'd claimed each other.

They were mated now.

The colours danced around them, flecks of gold intermingling with the peacock blues and greens.

It is done.

Creatures slunk onto the night to pass the word that the blood was renewed.

The spark was now a flame.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"My Lord, are you sure?" the guard asked, his eyes drinking in the handsome prince in his finery, the head held high with the mantle of office about his shoulders.

And a scent of cub in the air.

Ianto straightened his tunic and squared his shoulders as he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The guards that had already taken a knee sprang to their feet to follow him into the room where Gert was lounging on a sofa. When he saw his visitor he snorted and looked away with disinterest, waving his hand to his wife that he wanted another sweet.

"Fleur, might I have a moment please" Ianto asked her politely and as she looked up he saw the pallid skin and bruising that showed his brother's anger.

She curtsied as she scented the air, her eyes widening at the scent of cub and fled the room when Gert rose with a growl, "What do you want Hendry. Come to gloat?"

"I had hoped to come and find some form of reconciliation between us brother" Ianto sighed as he now saw his folly in the matter.

Pregnancy made him soft.

"Gert. Please, let us break bread together" Ianto asked, "No lies, no posturing and no poison."

For the first time there was a flicker of amusement in Gert's eyes as he acknowledged the joke, moving to the table that servants were setting for the brothers. Soon they were seated and Ianto's hope flared again as Gert calmly filled their glasses.

"Honey water?" he asked Ianto with surprise as he sniffed, "Really? We used to have this as cubs."

"I remember" Ianto sighed, "I remember you pouring it for me when my little hands could not lift the jug. The age gap between us was so large, you were already a young man while I was just a youngling. Still, you spent time with me. I did not forget that, I will always remember you playing with me."

"I was the baby for so long" Gert agreed, "Then you came and spoiled things. I always resented that."

Ianto looked up from the food he was pushing around the plate with shock, never having guessed this.

"Such a sickly little thing, crying and smelly" Gert wrinkled his nose, "Taddy smothered you while mother did her best to fall again in the hopes of a stronger cub. I thought that aligning myself with you would ensure her attentions still. Then came the twins. We were both sidelined then. I wondered if you knew how I felt then. If you lamented the loss of their attention. Did you?"

Ianto had been sitting still with surprise and blinked as the question was addressed to him, then he spoke as carefully as he could, "I noticed the loss of you first. Then the cubs pushed me from our mother's breast. Yes. I never realised that you resented me."

"Strong word" Gert huffed as he lifted his glass of mead, "I did not resent so much as did not understand. Mother was too old and you were so …weedy."

Ianto felt his anger flare and he placed the glass down he had been raising to his own lips, "And now?"

Gert's sneer faded as Ianto's eyes shone with Teddykin anger and looked away, clearing his throat as he tried to cover his alarm, "Well. Now you are something else."

"Jack calls me his wild beastie" Ianto tried to lighten the mood again, "I believe I am what I am because of him."

"Does he know?" Gert leaned back, "He is older than you. Does he know that a true bond is for life? When he dies and moves beyond the black to the place beyond, so do you."

"Why I still cannot forgive you trying to kill Taddy" Ianto said angrily pushing the plate away, "You and I both know they have a true bond, even if they do hide it well. To kill Mama all you have to do is kill Taddy."

"And to kill you I only have to take him down" Gert snorted.

"As you tried to do" Ianto rose from the table, his stomach churning as it was all laid out, all his fears and suspicions. Gert was not even attempting to hide his failed plan.

"And my cub would be orphaned, you step in and take her crown in her stead" Ianto said sadly, his heart now breaking.

Being in cub made him soft.

But not stupid.

Neither were the guards standing silently listening to the truth as it unfolded and as Gert sprang across the table with a roar of challenge and Ianto fell back, crying out with fear as his spark flared in his gut, they moved forward.

Ianto's hands flew to cover his unborn cub as the guards reacted without a second thought.

Teddykin law states quite clearly that when a Ted is in cub it is the responsibility of all Kin to protect, nurture and love the Holder of the Flame. Ianto could only watch from the cold floor with open horror as the guards transformed, their own challenge roars deafening in the space and Gert screamed with fear as they descended.

"GERTY" Ianto cried out, making eye contact with his brother moments before the first fangs pierced Gert's neck and the arterial fountain sprayed across the table they had been so unhappily seated at mere moments ago.

Ianto sobbed as he struggled back to the wall and cowered, his hands patting his stomach protectively, the power of the ancestors calming him as the air shifted and soft humming that only he could hear filled his senses.

He opened his eyes to find one of the guards holding him crooning as he was nuzzled and petted, others joining as the body of his brother was dragged from the room.

Gert always did have a poor sense of smell.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ianto was helped to his feet and with a heavy heart he started to follow the bloody trail down the steps and out into the courtyard where Gert had been dragged.

Now a new noise had him quickening his step with renewed horror, Jack's screams of rage striking at his heart.

In the middle of the keep, Jack was kneeling on the chest of Gert. Jack was pummelling the body, his lips peels back in a feral rage that had scared John enough to back away and as Jack took Gert's head in his hands, twining his fingers through the bloody scalp to bash it repeatedly against the cobbles Ianto turned and threw up.

Her majesty's cry of alarm made Jack pause, looking up with a trail of blood dripping down his chin, evidence that he had also bitten Gert's face as he had vented on the corpse. Their eyes met and she stalled, watching as he resumed cracking the scull of her child open in order to destroy the brain within. An act of ancient rite.

"Jack" Ianto croaked, held up by guards as he dry retched. "Cariad, please."

Jack glanced over and saw the distress in his mate, rising to pull off his tunic and wipe his face, flicking it back on the corpse as he strode over to embrace Ianto and croon, rocking him as he rubbed his back and shoulders. He felt Ianto shake in his arms and resisted the urge to turn and pummel the body some more.

The Queen stood at the side of the body and looked down with sorrow, the king clasping at her fur coat with open grief.

"He broke the Law!" a guard defiantly stated to the queen. 

"And he was banished" the king wailed, "Why. Why this?"

"He broke the sacred Law of Cubbing" the guard repeated calmly, "He tried to kill our prince, tried to extinguish the wee spark. He broke the First Law. You fan a spark to a flame …you do not extinguish."

"Spark" the Queen swung to look at Ianto, scenting the air with her mouth open then gasping as she scented the cub.

"In cub!" she spluttered, "You went near him with my grandchild in you, he could have taken you both! You foolish boy!"

"ENOUGH" the King roared as his anger overrode his grief, "Do not speak to him like that! Are you not the one who taught him to always talk through an issue with a sibling? Well? Why do you think he went in there? If not to attempt to reconcile with this…this…fool."

The queen slumped at the truth in his words and looked again at Ianto who was now weeping softly as Jack glared at her defiantly.

Then there was a scuffle and they turned in time to see a bear taken down by three others as it galloped towards them, it's snarls turning to screams as it was torn to pieces and they shrank back as another two guards transformed and entered the fray.

There was nothing left of the bear except for some tufts of fur and a very large red patch of cobble.

They had devoured it.

"Oh my goddess" Ianto whispered, "He was not done. The uprising was still going forward."

"Infiltrated" Jack spat, "John! Get the others away, take them home, especially our girl. This isn't over yet."

John nodded and ran off to do Jack's bidding as he swung to look at the bloodiest bear standing near them, "Well Lex? He was not alone. Go. Seek. You know what to look for, go. Cleanse this place."

They moved off, faint roars echoing as others transformed and a revolution was quashed as quickly as it had attempted to start.

Those loyal to Gert had seconds to make up their minds, most of them too foolish or weak to stand down and soon other bodies were being dragged into the keep to be piled in a heap.

"Cariad, I can't watch anymore" Ianto cried, his fingers grasping at Jacks collar, "Please. I can't. That's my brother. Please, could you see Gray this way?"

Jack lifted Ianto into his arms and carried him to their quarters, relieved to find a bath being drawn by sympathetic healers.

He quickly undressed them both and as he placed his poor mate in the warm water he thought back to how quickly things had changed. The scent of the unborn had called to the bears like catnip to a kitty.

"OK Babe?"

Ianto sighed against his chest as Jack cuddled him in the water, letting everything wash away.

Jack held him tightly as he went over events, trying to see if they had covered their bases. Lex and Carter returned and leaned in as Jack whispered, then rose to stalk from the room. Jack sang softly so Ianto would not hear the sound of Gert's court dying, his wife weeping as she watched her own brother slaughtered for his allegiance to the brute and she feebly cowered with her hand over her own unborn cub as she pleaded for its life.

The Laws were just. She knew they could hear her though the mist of fury and she was led away.

Spared.

Just.

As papers were found, plans uncovered thanks to Gert's addiction to writing lists (Yes a Teddy Trait) more homes were raided as darkness fell.

The body count rose.


	45. Chapter 45

45

"Sweetling?"

Ianto raised his head from the pillow with a soft snuffle as his father entered the room and rushed to the bed, pulling at the covers to get in, "Oh my wee cubbie bum."

"Oh Taddy!" Ianto sighed, "What a horrible mess."

"Poor delusional boy" he agreed, "Always was a sulky little shit. Your mother babied him thinking he was the last and then you came along and surprised us all. It encouraged her to have the twins. A whole new family, a second wind. He was left behind wasn't he?"

"We talked about that" Ianto whispered as he burrowed into his father's chest, like he once did as a cub, "He admitted to me that he saw me as a cuckoo in his nest."

"Your mother's father was a cold bastard. He scared the shit out of me" the king snorted, "Gerty reminded me of him, even as a small cub he was always glowering at everyone. My poor wee boy, I am so sorry."

"He admitted that he was trying to kill you in order to kill Mama with the true bond" Ianto said reluctantly and watched his father's face crumble.

"By the Goddess, I leave you alone for five minutes and you have a handsome man in our bed?" Jack said as he entered and smiled at the two men, "Room for another Boeshane boy?"

Ianto lit up, his tears immediately gone as he lovingly hummed to his mate to hurry, making Jack rush to enter the nest and cuddle in.

"We were talking about Gerty" Ianto whispered. Jack hummed and kissed his throat.

"So much love" the king smiled, "I am so happy you found true love my boy, a true bond is so rare."

"Jack is of the original blood, we of the parallel. So fitting that the gods led us to each other" Ianto agreed, "The quickening of the blood, the strength of the bond is complete."

"And another wee cub on the way" the king squeezed his son happily, knowing it was true. He was not Teddykin but had seen his wife's scenting and knew her nose was never wrong.

"Yeah" Jack smiled dopily "I am so blessed. My baby is having my baby … again. Gods, he was so sexy last time with his wee belly."

"Wee belly?" Ianto snorted, "What glasses were you wearing, I was the size of a bloody space freighter."

"You were beautiful" Jack scolded, "So sexy, plump and rosy. I loved rubbing the cubbie bump and singing to it, our wee girl still likes to fall asleep to my singing."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto smiled as he relaxed, "I was just getting my body back in shape. I still have too much on my hips and now I'll go whale size again."

"Stop that!" Jack frowned, "You are gorgeous. I can't keep my eyes off you, you know I am proud of every ounce of fat that you hate so much. You need to wear it like those stretch marks, like the badge of honour they are. Proof that you can provide the greatest gift of all."

Ianto blushed as he basked in his mate's praise and the king felt a great peace in his heart as his little boy was loved.

So loved.

"Explain about Gert" Jack asked softly, "The whole, kill Taddy to kill Mama thing."

"When there is a true blood bond it is for life" the king explained before Ianto could change the subject, "Life, as in bonded in heartbeat. The death of one can herald the death of the other. If I perished it would be more than likely kill my beloved mate within a day or so. The time between us would be scant. It is said that while I dwell in the in-between she mourns, then I pass beyond the black to the light, she will then follow."

Jack was very still as he listened and Ianto felt his arms tighten as he guessed the reason for Ianto's resurrection in the cave.

"When were you going to tell me?" he whispered.

"Once I worked it all out in my own head" Ianto sighed, "You know I hate half knowing."

"So …if I die momentarily, then resurrect …you still live"

"Yes, there is a time of mourning. Window of Hope. Some Teddykin have been known to come back with the force of the mate's grief" Ianto sighed.

"Well. I don't know how to feel about that" Jack huffed.

"I know you are older than Hendry, but not that much," the king soothed, "Right?"

"I am immortal and older than you think" Jack growled, "I die and come back. Every time."

"So you really did die the other night" the king breathed.

"Yep" Ianto popped the P.

"I have lasted several days while he fought his way back" Ianto supplied into the quiet room, "I felt faint but the scent of him on his coat gave me strength. I was afraid he wasn't coming back that time. That the death had stuck. I was ready to die. Even if I didn't know what it was due to the mind wipe, I did know that he wouldn't leave me. Even then he was mine."

"You never lost faith" Jack agreed.

"My faith was in you Cariad" Ianto smiled, "How could I fail?"

Jack had no answer to that.

Somehow, none was required.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Ianto would have like for it all to go away, lick his wounds and snuggle with Jack in the nest. However, he knew this was not an option. Not with Royal blood in the courtyard and not much else.

He settled into his chair and looked uncomfortably at his father, nodding to show that he was ready to start and cleared his throat as his mother settled into her own chair next to him, her hand falling onto his as she sought comfort.

The elders rustled their robes and tried to look like they were in control, even as several bears that refused to transform to human form stood guarding the royal family with teeth bared.

Finally an Elder rose and addressed the room.

"We are here to enter into record, what occurred here this day" he glanced over at Ianto and then back to the little Ted snarling in her father's embrace, her own fur shimmering with rage. "Er…we are here to record, not judge. It is not for us to judge, but to understand."

Ianto cleared his throat and the man swung to look at him, then turned back to the room with his hands shaking as he reached for the book infront of him.

"Prince Hergert has been …er…ended." He balked as the Queen huffed softly, "We …er …have witnessed the death of a prince of the royal bloodline. The bloodshed was not from the paw of another royal, rather we are here to ascertain if the supposed threat was real and strong enough to warrant his death at the tooth and claw."

"You said you were not here to judge" Ianto corrected him, "Choose your words carefully old man."

The elder bowed politely and then waved a hand, the door opened to reveal Gert's wife who was led by Carter. Ianto was pleased to see the loyal guard showing a gentle hand to the woman who was clearly shaken and terrified.

"Lady Fleur, please take a seat, this shouldn't take too long" the Elder sniffed and Ianto watched as Carter frowned.

"MY brother was a prince, as his wife is a Princess" Ianto corrected with a frown of his own, "Please do not demote her. She is still the Princess Fleur."

Fleur sat and looked up at Ianto with wide eyes, then she took a deep breath and showed her moxie as she sat straighter and bowed her head politely. Ianto smiled and returned to motion, showing no animosity towards her.

"Fleur, just tell us what you know" Ianto said softly, "We just need everyone to understand. You are not in trouble here. You are safe here."

She nodded and nervously began to speak, "Gerty was so determined to take the throne. I tried to understand but all I could work out was that he had thought he would gain my father's and when he learnt it was to pass to my younger brother as it goes from male to male through our bloodline he became enraged. The cub I lost …it was difficult time. He was sure it had been a son and that had it been born it would have gained the throne before my bother. It was horrible. He accused me of killing our child as he had only beaten me for my stupidity. Then he settled down and started to focus on this realm. Then I fell into cub again and …he was so happy. Gentle again. He didn't hurt me ..he…then he became quiet and I knew he was thinking about something bad, he got that pout he …I was afraid. I didn't want to lose this cub. Then came the man, they talked a lot in secret."

"The man?" Ianto interrupted, leaning forward, "What man Fleur?"

"The man in the dark robes" she whispered fearfully glancing at a bear that had crept forward.

"Kevin, stand back" Ianto said distractedly, "Fleur, did this man have a name?"

"Humphrey" she answered, "I don't know his other title, I only heard the name once. Gert was so angry that I was still in the room that …"

She looked down at her hand and Ianto saw two missing fingers, the ring and little finger, his bile rising as she moved her other hand over it, "He punished me by taking back a ring he had gifted me for the sparking."

Ianto looked away, focusing on a peacat feather painting on the wall before he could ask the next question, "When did he tell you that he was going to kill our King in order to cause the death of our Queen?"

The palace fell silent with horror as the open accusation.

"When he told me not to touch the boiled sweets Humphrey had bought one night" she replied, "He explained that a true bond ensured the death of both mates, regardless of which one was actually killed. I was so afraid. We did not have a true bond and he told me so as he said that my death would not harm him, but he wanted the cub."

"It is a boy?" Ianto asked softly, "You will give me a handsome nephew?"

She smiled for the first time, showing her beauty that had pleased Gert when the bond had been offered.

"Thank you Fleur" Ianto slumped, his back already aching, "I know you mean us no harm. I am sorry that you must now grieve. We grieve also. He was clearly suffering from something, an illness of the mind."

The Elders nodded as Ianto gave them something that may be recorded and Gert's death was formally recorded as the result of an illness.

Jack felt his baby shifting as the room settled and the fear subsided, finally getting a little baby girl in his arms again.

Ianto saw as well, rising and excusing himself as he sought comfort.

One of the Elders huffed, "It is traditional for one who opens, to close."

"It is traditional for a Teddykin in cub to be allowed to fucking rest" Ianto snarled with anger, "I want my nest!"

So it was now confirmed.

Gert's death was placed to one side and the robes of mourning put away as it spread that their Crown Prince was in cub.

They moved on.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Fleur was terrified as she was led to Ianto's chambers and she wrung her hands in an effort to calm herself. Teddykin smell fear and Gert had taught her that fear was an invitation to violence.

So it was a surprise when Ianto turned to see her enter and smiled softly, flinging his arms wide in welcome.

She could only gape at the man before her, so much happier, more handsome and somehow …bigger…without the traditional robes on, the jeans and t-shirt making him look young and virile.

"Come, sit" Ianto motioned and she saw a tea setting with pretty china that made her croon with delight, rushing to sit. To her delight the young cub toddled over and climbed into her lap like it was no big deal, demanding a little cake she called a 'cuppie'.

"Manners stinkpot!" Ianto scolded softly, "Aunty Fleur gets first choice, she is our guest."

"Oh" she said as she reached for the one Evie wanted, placing it on a plate and sliding it over to the wee tot, "As guest, I choose to feed the sweetling first!"

"Yay!" Evie clapped as Ianto laughed.

"Ah, the sweet tones of a madam being catered to" Jack laughed as he entered, followed by John.

"Are you joining us?" Ianto asked and Jack made a sad face and said he was still not finished in the barn, John shrugging as he said he was wanting to finish the new security measures before they leave.

"Leave?" Fleur asked, her fears heightened as she realised the only thing stopping retribution against her by those not held by Teddykin Law was Ianto's kind heart.

"You worry that without me here to soothe, some might pick on you" Ianto surmised, "I wanted to talk to you about that. Carter has taken a liking to you, I understand he was the one who usually acted as your personal guard while you were here on occasionals."

"Yes" she nodded, "He is a kind man who used to let me walk the gardens, he likes flowers too."

"Well, I have been talking with Carter who has told me of your gentleness and he is quite certain that you were merely a pawn in my brother' game" Ianto leaned back, "This I believe also. I fear that once I leave those who are a little ..er…patriotic, might become nasty. So. I have decided to take you with me."

She blinked with surprise, frowning as she tried to understand.

"You will come home to my realm. You will live in the Guards quarters and make a home there. If you and Carter are suited I will agree to a bond. If not, you can say so and I will agree to you being an unbonded mother. Either way, you don't have to be here where you are in danger. The only danger you will face in my Realm is me. I don't think we will have much need for alarm there, will we?"

"Really?" she started to cry, overcome as she realised the olive branch being offered was fruitful "Oh please my liege, yes please."

"Ianto" he corrected, "I am only Ianto."

"Baby, you are not 'only' anything" Jack scolded as he entered with a naughty cub under his arm, "This had escaped again."

"Little horror, I shall tie you to the bedpost like a bloody dog!" Ianto fake scolded and she laughed as she barked at him.

"Doggie?" she suddenly said, standing and staring at him, the challenge clear in her manner and Ianto snorted.

"What's she want?" Jack asked.

"She would like a dog Cariad" Ianto huffed, "We shall see. Apparently Papa John is trying to work out how the trans-mat that horse he had fallen in love with. I have to hold back from asking Rhiannon if the nest is big enough to accommodate it as well. I feel that her humour in the matter is lightly jaded."

Jack laughed as he plonked into a chair and reached for a plum, popping it into his mouth and humming, "Love how the pips are already gone."

"Superior breeding, even with the food" Ianto snorted, "They don't taste as good as ours in the orchard though."

Jack nodded as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Right. Go back and pack, whatever you wish to take" Ianto told her, "Don't worry about what you may need. I shall ensure you have whatever you do not have prepared yet. The things for the wee cubbie and such, you will see why I will never treat you as Gert did."

She fled back to her chambers, her heart pounding as she hurriedly packed her things, her hands shaking as she tried to decide if this was truly a boon or a trap. Perhaps he was taking her there to kill her.

But Carter seemed pleased.

She had loved him for so long, his gentle ways and kind heart that bleed with her after each beating. To learn he had left their service to protect Hendry instead had upset her more than Gert. Now she understood why. The way he smiled at Hendry was almost brotherly.

Could this be real?

Was she really being offered a second chance?

By the very man her husband had tried to kill?


	48. Chapter 48

48

She stood in paradise.

Carter was calmly walking across the plush grass like it was nothing, the scent of ….oh goddess.

Fleur followed Ianto up the steps form the beach to the front yard that looked over the cove and beyond the bay to the open sea. The roses seemed to be nodding their welcome in the breeze as the children screamed and ran for Ianto, his releasing of the cub meaning he could be engulfed in hugs.

"There you are!" Tosh called, waving happily as her hand dropped to her barely there bump and Fleur felt a lift in her spirits as she realised Tosh was with child as well. Lex roared his welcome to his mate who slammed him to the ground and rolled about roughhousing gently, the scent of cub coming off her in waves.

"This is my home" Ianto said to her softy, "The guard quarters are in the orchard, beyond there!"

Ianto pointed and she saw the old homestead sitting in the growing mist as the day waned, her new home. Carter was walking towards it, away from her and in that moment she knew she was home. He looked like an Adonis as his thighs churned the mist around him, his swagger rolling him back and forth gently on the uneven terrain. She ran after him, her heart light and her footfalls sure as she called his name, watching him drop the cases and turn to wait for her.

Ianto didn't follow, sensing the affections that had gone unspoken between them were about to be aired. Instead, he headed into his own lovely house, the warm air hitting him like a welcoming hug and he stood on the threshold scenting.

"Cinnamon and apple?" he asked and Tosh laughed as she walked past him and towards the kitchen.

"Apple pie, some cloves in there too, just like you like. Rhiannon and I do remember your belly" she teased and he grinned as he followed with the children holding his hands.

Jack carried their cub, and then released her, watching as she ran about touching everything, as happy to be back in their lair as her Taddy.

"OK, we build up the nest in the main room, I suggest a snuggle and snooze while dinner is organised then we can all eat out back in the glass house." Owen said with a soft clap of his hands, "Then I want to get hold of you and see how your wee bubba is going in there!"

Ianto shone with pleasure as Owen rubbed his hands over the still flat stomach and Jack pushed him back possessively, "He needs to be home. Not coddled. Come on love, in ya get and I'll fetch the blanket you like from upstairs."

Everyone laughed as Jack showed some coddling tendencies himself, then he laughed too as he realised what he had just done.

"I am so happy, I just want to settle" Ianto agreed, "Do I smell chocolate brownies?"

"Good god, that nose is working overtime. I baked those yesterday!"

"But you still have some" Ianto said with big eyes, then a grin as she huffed and went to get them.

"Steady on, they are her muchie faves at the moment" Owen warned softly and Ianto smiled as he nodded to show that he understood only too well the horrors of cravings.

"Gods, three at once" Owen moaned and Jack snorted, making him look up.

"Er, did you miss Princess Fleur coming in with us?" Jack asked with a commiserating pat on his shoulder, "We have four of them, three Teddykin and Tosh!"

"Oh god" Owen said with growing fear a he looked back towards the kitchen, "She is already doing that kicking thing in bed, like she doesn't know it's my shin."

"Get used to it" Jack snorted, "Put an old mattress on the floor like I do, then your butt doesn't mind hitting it as much as the floor once a firm kick expels you from the nest!"

"But she's not a Ted" Owen wailed.

"Four of us seeded, even if only half is Teddykin it will influence the kin" Ianto informed him from the nest, "Even without Fleur coming back, Tosh is going to feed off me and Gemma."

Jack winked and sighed as he looked at the ceiling, "All the way up there. She is going to need a bell like my beloved has."

Owen's face fell as he remembered Ianto's bell, then he spun to stare back at the kitchen again. Ianto rose and padded down there to get that brownie that was calling to him and found Tosh and Gemma giggling as they listened around the doorframe.

He grinned as he rushed in for a clutch with them and Owen's soft whines filtered back as he argued that it was not fair.

Jack had the last word as Owen roared and stormed off.

"You dipped your wick, you created a spark, now you must feed the flame!" Jack called out the old Boeshane saying.

The house seemed to sigh with happiness as her kin settled back into her embrace.

Home at last.

Safe.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto was lying listlessly in the nest, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the curtains blowing in the breeze.

"Someone got chocolate sneaked to them?" Owen joked, then sobered as the bloodshot eyes rolled to glare at him. "Shit. You OK there mate?"

"Hot" Ianto rasped out and Owen reached out to touch his forehead, immediately concerned with the heat beneath his fingers and he raced to get his kit, and Jack.

Soon Jack was trying to cradle Ianto against him as Ianto growled and pushed him back complaining of the heat from him.

"I'm …so….hot….bugger off" Ianto panted out, now openly sweating as Jack gaped, then to Owen's surprise Jack scooped Ianto into his arms and strode out of the room, from the house and down the path to the water's edge.

Gemma was following, barking a warming to Lex who in turn headed up towards the orchard and gave a bear bark towards the Guard House and then rushed back to help Jack who was now waist deep in the water.

"Oi!" Owen yelled, "How can I examine him in there!"

"It's the spark" Lex explained as he pulled off his boots, something Jack didn't have time to accomplish, "He's sparking too hard. The cub is either further along than first thought or having a growth pain of some sort. As we know the flint was struck at the wedding, it must be a Cubbie pain. Water, cool breeze and loving calm."

Lex then strode into the water without worry as the two pregnant women raced past Owen to join and soon there was a clutch of Teds with Jack grinning in the middle as he whispered to Ianto that he knew this would all end in an orgy although he felt underprepared without his own belly full.

Ianto's soft bark of laughter calmed Owen who settled back as Tosh and Rhiannon arrived with towels and blankets, John with the brains to also bring a sea grass mat so Ianto could stand in it and not sand to be dried. This meant sand would not be tracked back into his nest.

"I'll go see to the nest, its sweaty" John called out, "By the time they are done wallowing it will be fresh and crisp for them."

"Thank you darling" Rhia called back as she watched Micha sneak past in the bushes.

John caught her, "Go tell your brother and baby sister that Taddy is OK, just hot. OK?"

With a gentle kiss he patted her behind and watched her run back for the house, her blond hair bouncing as she called out to Sean and Evie.

Little minx.

Just like her Mama.

He turned back as he reached the porch steps to see Jack lifting Ianto out of the water and the entire pack heading for the shore. He quickened his pace and stripped the nest out, pulling out the spare kit and remaking the bedding with the soft white quilts and sheets Ianto preferred. The smell of lavender filling the air as several dried flowers fell to the floor from the bedding and John knelt to scoop them up, finding a hand messing his hair as Rhiannon looked lovingly down at him.

"Flowers my love" he said, opening his hand to show her and she grabbed his wrist, heaving him up and kissing him lustily before whispering that he should go put them by their bed to scent the room and maybe he could mount her later.

Goddess if that didn't sound so sexy.

Yee-Haw!

Jack was entering with blankets around him and the women, Ianto naked and just a towel across his bits. He laid Ianto in the bedding as the poor Ted yawned and hummed softly.

"Thank you Cariad" he sighed, "I fear this cubbie is going to be a strong willed little bugger. He is already feeling his oats."

Jack preened at both the sex admitted to and the insinuation that his son was going to be strong and virile.

"With us as parentals, he will be handsome beyond belief" Jack crowed, "So pretty we will have to dress him in blue and then still have to say 'no he's a boy' as he will be soooooo pretty."

Ianto laughed softly and Jack placed his hand gently over his forehead, relieved to find it cooler. It can be dangerous when a spark flames so quickly, so strongly. He would have to watch his beloved more closely. For obviously their son was going to be a stronger Teddykin than their princess.

Jack's pride filled the house as he sang softly to his son, smiling as Evie clambered into his lap to cuddle and enjoy listening to him sing with her ear to his chest.

Ianto stroked his barely there belly and thought loving thoughts to his baby, asking for some lenience.

Little bugger was so feisty it was like having a football game in progress.

Laws, he was hungry again too.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Ianto was hungry but nothing seemed to please him.

No sweeties, no cakes. Even the strawberries were chewed and spat out as Ianto whined that everything tasted funny.

Then it was Owen, walking past with some deep fried chips covered in vinegar that had Ianto struggling to rise from the nest, howling for them with his mouth watering.

"What is it? I want it Daddy!" Ianto howled and Jack sprung to appease the beast.

Now they sat, each blowing a chip so it would not burn his palate as he writhed in the bed, mewling for another. Chip after chip was fed to the Ted as he hummed, chewed and groaned with delight, the salty tartness just what he wanted.

This was a breakthrough and the sweet things were replaced with as much tart, salty and sour things as possible. Tosh had left the blowing huddle and returned with lemon cheesecake covered in sour cream. They all screwed up their noses as Ianto devoured it with moans of glee, telling her she was so clever. Then a burp and he patted his bump, crooning that bumpy was happy too.

"How long do we keep this up?" Owen asked softly, "This is the third lot of chips frying at the moment."

"Until he is full" Jack said confidently, reaching out to rub the bump as Ianto stretched and yawned.

"Still hungry Daddy" Ianto sighed with big imploring eyes, making Jack moan with physical pain for his love, rising and storming to the kitchen like he could fry them quicker just with his anger.

"Can I scan now?" Owen asked once Jack wasn't there to block him, "Can I see the baby?"

Ianto huffed as Owen slid down with the PDA, excitedly reaching out to wave it over the belly, but a strong arm was hooking him out of the nest and he spun with shock as Princess Fleur snarled in his face before sliding into the next beside her Crown Prince.

"Fuck" Owen spluttered.

"Language" two bears snarled and Owen looked up as Jack bustled back into the room and slowed as he saw the new nest mate, then waved the chips.

Now two bears happily opened their mouths for chips and Owen quipped that one more might make it a …..

He was shoved aside by determined Teddette and she slid into the huddle. Lex laughed softly as the two female bears bookended the prince, three mouths now begging for chips, like little chicks in a nest getting fed by the parentals with wriggly wormy chips.

"This is why it is called a nest" Lex explained, "They clump together and you become their feeders. Sweet really, the cubs do this too. So sweet when you have a whole clutch of babies, all sitting there hugging one another and tipping their heads back for food. Sweetlings."

He stepped forward and chose a chip, blowing and dipping it in tomato sauce for his mate, knowing Gemma preferred the taste of the tart tomato over the vinegar of the other two.

Tosh giggled as she was asked to join and was still protesting weakly as she was pulled in and Owen laughed as he fed her, leaning in for a kiss now and then.

It pleased him to think of his baby loved like this, the image of his little one cuddled with other babies all warm and loved, then toddlers laughing and sharing everything was a comfort. His own singular life had always been lonely.

His baby would never be lonely.

Owen grinned as he offered another chip.

His baby was loved already.

By so many.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto had declared today 'High Tea' day and the wrought iron table had been carried to to the orchard, along with five chairs because apparently Rhiannon was included in the "Teddettes" now as Owen had dubbed them.

Ianto had left the table to check on a cubbie he could hear giggling in the apple grove, leaving the others all perusing the meal placed before them by the loving males. Cupcakes, sandwiches, little finger food and a large chocolate cake mocking them in the centre with whipped cream on top. Of course the tart lemon meringue, cheesecake and a lime pie in case the taste buds went south again were nestled there and well but so far, the last two days sweets had been back on the menu.

"I don't know how much is Cub and how much is fat" Gemma bemoaned, rubbing her little bump affectionately and Tosh laughed as she confided that she had noticed her boobs getting bigger as well.

"After so many failures, I am revelling in all new developments" Fleur said softly, her face beaming, "I am still waiting for someone to come and tell me the dream is over. This is not real."

"I have known Hendry since we were cubs" Gemma sighed, "My father was a soldier in the King's private guard and I was one of the nestlings placed with Hendry and the twins. He was always calculating things by how much it pleased others. His heart is large enough to keep at least three Teds alive. Such a sweetling."

"Oh look at him now!" Fleur gasped and they turned to see Ianto dancing in the trees with Micha in his arms, the little girl laughing with glee as he spun her around.

"Ianto! You are in cub!" Rhiannon roared as she rose from the table, "Put my little shit down!"

Ianto's laughter was light and mocking as she ran over to slap at his arse and he danced away screaming like he was being murdered, his choked laughter giving away his lack of danger.

Jack was running, his eyes wide and the Webley drawn as he responded to his pregnant mate's cries and they all laughed as Rhiannon calmly swept Jack over her hip and dumped him in a path of forget-me-nots.

The women roared with mirth a Jack blinked with confusion, Ianto looking down at him with equal surprise, "Cariad? What's wrong?"

"You were screaming, I thought ….I thought …."

"Me, sitting here with a Royal Guard, an ex-time agent, an ex-Torchwood agent as well as the fact that there are two Teddykin women sitting here …..you thought I might be in danger? Are you being funny?" Ianto frowned, "Cariad, I am safer than the bloody Queen of England!"

"Or have you forgotten that I am a Ted, trained by Torchwood and more capable of looking after these girls than anyone else?" Ianto was ramping up, Jack saw the danger and he laughed softly.

"I forgot you were here darling" he simpered, "I heard Micha and thought one of our cubbies might be stung or something"

"So you were going to shoot it?" Ianto's eyebrow told him that one was not going to fly.

"Well, you know I run faster with it in my hand" Jack spluttered and to his immense relief Ianto accepted that one, grunting as he returned to the table and the food.

Micha had claimed her mama's lap and was humming around a chocolate as Sean came over, laughing with Evie in his arms and a story about her trying to eat a flower. Soon he was cuddled against Ianto, kissing his cheek as he whispered that he would really like a cupcake please and Ianto nodded as he watched his cub reach for Fleur again.

Fleur's face was full of affection as she lifted the toddler and kissed a tiny cheek, crooning that all bubbas got the good stuff. Evie happily pointed to a cake and watched her auntie place it on a plate and then slid to closer to the little chubby paw.

Ianto leaned back and lifted his son to a knee, letting him cuddle against him and hum happily as he placed his head on Ianto's chest and closed his eyes to listen to that gloriously huge heart.

"My cubbie was a sweet little cherub" Ianto pointed at the cub, "I was horrified at my stretch marks and flabby bits but Jack told me they were my badge of honour. My mark of accomplishment. It shows that I had a cub, I provided for my kin and complimented his efforts as my mate. He loves me chubby. He lamented the fact I was starting to get lean again, losing my 'cubby bits' as he called them. He is revelling in my curves again. Maybe it is a Boeshane thing, maybe it is just a good mated thing, but he makes he feel pretty, handsome, sexy. I don't fear the possibility that I may not be the size I once was. I am not that person. I am a Taddy now. I am someone new, forged from my birthing. If he loves me and all my bits, who am I to judge."

"Carter and I danced last night" Fleur whispered, "He held me against him and I …I felt his arousal. He smelt my hair and …I felt the heat. I know he is being a gentlebear but I swear to god if he doesn't make a move soon I may have to leap him!"

They shrieked with laughter as she mimed pouncing with her hands, a little cub squeaking as she did the same to her cupcake and Ianto pointed.

"Like that darling, yes! Always pounce on your sweetlings like that!"


	52. Chapter 52

52

Ianto lay in the nest and sighed softly, the other two Teddettes sighing as well while the heat of the afternoon lagged.

Ianto rolled his head towards the door and frowned, where was his beloved Cariad?

"HOT!" Ianto roared with surprising strength, given how floppy and lethargic he appeared and Jack's footfalls approached as he ran into the room and look at his love with concern, then straightened up as he saw no sign of an overheat in progress.

"Babe?" Jack asked calmly.

"We're hot" Ianto sniffled with big eyes and a wobbling lip, "So sticky and yucky my love."

Jack walked over to the large electric fan and checked it, seeing that it was set on its highest setting and then he stood and gauged the air in the room.

Nice and cool.

"Feels quite cool in here actually" John pointed out stupidly as he entered and Jack's eyes bulged in warning too late as Ianto rose to face the men.

"I. Beg. Your. Fucking. Pardon?" he spat as the sheet was left behind covering the women and Ianto stood there in a baggy pair of Jack's boxers that were hung low under the now obvious bump. "Are you questioning my ability to tell temperature in my own fucking DEN!"

Jack sighed as John took a step back with horror, the awareness of the level of shit he had blindly stepped in now apparent. "Ah, I mean, for us uncubbed ones."

Ianto's' glare softened as he looked down at his own belly and smiled, the mention of a cubbing John's saving grace and John swallowed as he shuffled forward, "Maybe I can blow on the cubbie? See if it likes it?"

Owen had started to enter with cold drinks and he stood with his mouth open, watching John Hart on his knees blowing softly on Ianto's belly like some sort of weird sex act.

"Ahhhhhh, yeah. He likes that" Ianto sighed, his head falling back with bliss as he felt his cubbie settle and Jack knelt next to his friend and blew as well, making Ianto shiver with delight.

"Really?" Owen said softly, walking around them and approaching the women. "Tosh? You OK in there?"

Tosh could only sigh as she mumbled something unintelligible and drifted blissfully on Gemma's shoulder.

"She had cramp in the night" Gemma said with only the sympathy a fellow cramper could have and Owen sighed as he nodded.

"I was worried about that after the day spent dancing in the garden yesterday. You all enjoyed the rain but it was a tad too long on your feet. See how your ankles are all swelling too" Owen pointed and Fleur looked down at her own swollen ankles with a frown.

"Oh no. The swollen ankles are the Goddess telling us we are going to have active cubs" she argued "Swollen ankles while in cub always mean cubs that are early runners!"

Gemma nodded her agreement and Owen opened his mouth to argue when Rhiannon entered with some cake, "She's right. That's why Micha was a little bugger from the start. Me ankles never fully recovered!"

Owen snapped his mouth shut, sensing a landmine and he stepped back to reconsider.

"Better!" Ianto declared, falling back into the women and wriggling into the clutch. Jack reached for the belly, crooning with glee only to have Gemma thrust hers up instead. Never one to turn now a nice grope, Jack altered the course of his hand and crooned to the cub inside, exclaiming as he felt a gentle flutter.

"Strong! Oh wow!" Jack gushed then squeaked as Lex yanked him back and took his place like a junkie looking for something to snort.

Jack's pout faded as he remembered that wasn't his anyway and he reached for Ianto again, this time feeling his own cub. "Oh. I feel you my strong, handsome baby."

Fleur glanced at Tosh who was enjoying a foot rub from Owen and then over at Carter who was hovering nervously. Ianto prodded her with his elbow and she swallowed before speaking, "Carter. Could you please fill my glass?"

His face lit up as he surged forward to grab the pitcher of fresh lemonade and he fell to a knee, filling the glass and then as she drank he looked at the bump and to her delight he reached out cautiously and stroked the bump.

"Oh!" she gasped, "He felt you!"

Carter smiled, emboldened as he leaned in and chuffed softly at the bump, watching it undulate happily.

Ianto leaned back with a sniff of satisfaction.

With Fleur's cub coming first it was only right that she have a mate to help welcome him into the new world.

Lovely couple, lovely family they will make.

Ianto felt sure the new life was a Teddykin too.


	53. Chapter 53

53

The cave system had been finished connecting the houses and Ianto was creeping along it with glee, hoping to catch the others in some sort of game.

Although they were perfectly aware of what their prince was up to, thanks to the great security set up Tosh had created, they were hustling to act shocked at his entrance, reminding Rhiannon that her brother was still a prince.

He opened the closet door, the secret passage to the underground cavern with a roar and Lex immediately roared back in a fighting pose as Carter ran for the women screaming at them that there was a monster breaking in. As Ianto doubled over and pulled off the monkey mask, laughing and choking with mirth they all feigned relief that it was just him, laughing with him.

"It's huge!" Ianto said with glee, "Come look!"

They rushed into the secret passage and were immediately reminded of Ianto's childhood hidey holes, Ianto pointing our little side caves where their cubs might play one day and then they came to the seaside opening. It was not Ianto's cave but one similar just around the point so they might have their own private beach, just a short walk around the corner to the beach they all shared.

"OH!" Fleur gasped as she closed her eyes and let the sea spray whip her face with the high tide, "So fresh!"

Carter was looking at her with undisguised affection and Ianto felt a spike of annoyance that they still hadn't acted on their feelings. Good Goddess, what is a Ted to do, bang their gourds together?

It was later that day that things happened and not because Ianto wanted them too, rather it was the Gods interfering, it would seem.

Ianto had been craving bananas all day and had mentioned it a couple of times, getting annoyed when he was offered banana milkshake at lunch, like that might do. That might do? If you wanted chocolate did you get a bloody sugary tea? Ianto might have huffed for a while but he let it go.

Then Tosh had agreed about the bananas, mentioning the potassium in them as Fleur canted her head and asked about that. Tosh then went on to show her medial knowledge as she explained the whole vitamins and minerals thing and she may have mentioned pre-natal vitamins.

So, when Princess Fleur left the house and wandered out into the orchard nobody thought anything of it, her habit of doing this when she wanted to think not uncommon and it was only when she didn't come to afternoon tea at sunset that Ianto felt the first tendrils of alarm, calling Carter over to ask where she was.

The frown told him two things.

Carter didn't know and was about to find out.

After a few moments, Ianto went in search of his love, the feeling of alarm growing.

.

.

.

.

.

Fleur had travelled this road in the old jalopy John drove like a space hopper on a couple of occasions and although she had stayed in the cabin of said vehicle she did know she was quite safe in the atmosphere outside of the orchard.

It was a lovely day and the path clearly marked with the hard surface Ianto had told her was called a footpath. Clever that. A path for your feet.

The village was in the distance and she felt a rush of pleasure knowing she was going to get those bananas when she heard a vehicle rumbling along behind her and she sighed with annoyance as she turned her head to address John, only to find a strange man in a strange vehicle that looked nothing like the truck.

"Oi, oi!" a voice said and she looked up further to find another man leaning over the cab, standing in the tray of the vehicle, another leaning around her to leer as well. "You're new little missy!"

Fleur bristled at them for leering like she was some common country girl and she stopped walking as her eyes narrowed.

They exited the vehicle and swaggered towards her as they looked her up and down.

"Pretty, what's you name there wee blossom?" one asked, "Nice mouth, bet you can do things with a mouth like that!"

Fleur felt a spike of anger as one reached out to flick at her braid and her lips peeled back in a silent snarl as they jeered.

As he reached for the braid again several things happened at once.

Another reached for her arm, Fleur growled in warning as her braid was grasped and the jalopy skidded to a halt as a very pissed Ted erupted from the tray with a roar of challenge. Something Ianto had never wanted to happen and was now inevitable as Carter felt the need to protect his intended.

For the first time, a fully formed bear was entering the village.


	54. Chapter 54

54

The men scattered with open horror as the huge black bear roared and advanced, Ianto scrambling from the passenger side to call him back with equal fear, the worst scenario about to play out as the one still holding the braid was chosen as the example and Carter grabbed the man's arm, about to bite down and sever the offending hand when Ianto's bark filtered through the rage and he let go, backing up with his lips peeled back in warning.

"Carter!" Ianto demanded in High Prince Hendry Mode, "I command you step back!"

Carter wavered and Ianto felt a thrill of triumph a Carter's desire to protect Fleur battled with his duty to obey. Finally he stepped towards her and pushed her towards Ianto in an effort to fix the problem.

"Carter, it's OK" Ianto sighed, "Come guard us while Jack sorts this out with John."

The men recognised the Captain bearing down on them and cursed. Still watching the huge bear as John stepped between the two groups and placed a hand back on Carter to soothe.

"Gentlemen, you seem to have upset my sister-in-law there." Jack smiled disarmingly and one who had seen Jack in action while defending the boy stepped back. "Is there a problem?"

"That' a fucking bear!"

"No. It's a dog. Rare breed. Lucky he didn't get a good grip, trained in protection" Jack said as Ianto ordered Carter back to the Truck and they retreated out of view, "One of the largest breeds in the world. Himalayan."

"Shit" one huffed.

"Now. I am upset that you would treat a member of my family this way, I thought we all had a good relationship now things with Sean have been sorted out" Jack sighed, "I really don't want to crack any skulls over this but my beloved is also quite upset and you know how I am about Ianto and his fragile little heart."

Another man stepped back into the ditch as he heard the warning but his cousin as not from these parts and he stepped forward and into Jack's face, "And who the fuck are you."

Jack responded with a single strike, a rabbit punch to the man's throat and then he stood with the same calm smile as the man writhed in the dirt, "Anyone else want to ask who the fuck I am?"

"Shit" a portly one snorted, "He always was a twit."

"Cariad" Ianto called out, "I need to go potty!"

Jack nodded and turned to head for the truck, calling over his shoulder, "I'll give you a pass, I know how it is to have a twit in the family. Just this once. Next time I will open fire and ask questions later."

There was nervous laughter as the men headed off, hoping he was kidding but somehow knowing he wasn't.

"Shit!" Ianto huffed, "This was not good. A Ted in plain view."

"They bought the whole 'dog' thing and really, is it a bad idea for them to think out place of patrolled by giant dog beasts?" John asked as he looked in the rear view mirror at the man in the back cradling the woman to his chest like she was spun gold. It looked like something from the cover of one of those romance novels Rhia read.

He glanced at Ianto and saw his eyes flicking to the mirror as well, his look of satisfaction evident as he snuggled against Jack and pouted for a kiss.

Little shit!

Ianto strikes again.

John started to giggle as he watched Ianto's innocent blinking and then Ianto grinned as he shrugged.

"So, they get the royal blessing I take it ya little bugger" John asked and Ianto hummed happily, rubbing his belly as he told Jack he was hungry.

"I thought you needed a potty" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry too" Ianto sighed, then asked John to stop by a copse of trees.

"Why?"

"Gonna shit in the woods" Ianto said as he got out, "I'm a bear aren't I?"

Jack laughed as he slid out to follow and keep guard as Ianto squatted and more giggling ensued as Ianto asked if he was going to protect his dimpled arse from a mosquito or something.

"Well, it is pretty biteable" Jack admitted as he offered some tissues for Ianto to wipe. Ianto covered over the mess and then considered, leaning over to dig more over it with disgust, then he straightened up and held out his hands for water to be poured over them from the water bottle before wiping them on his pants.

"Need a swim" Ianto decided, "And I'm hungry."

Jack followed him back to the truck and called out as they approached, "My baby is hungry."

"Me too!" Fleur said happily nestled in Carter's embrace and John shrugged.

"Come on, crazy train, heading home" John laughed as they got under way again.

Ianto was having a productive day.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto was feeling bloated and really needed to fart, but he was surrounded by women, dainty, sweet women that had somehow forgotten he was a man and prone to flatulence.

It was a hot day so he knew it would linger, silent yet deadly.

Were it not for the fact that they were occasionally a wee bit farty, he might believe they had never done such a thing, still. He didn't want to gas them so he politely informed them of his dilemma and rose to go fart outside as they giggled.

"He is so sweet" Tosh giggled softly.

"When we were cubs he did the same thing" Gemma sighed softly, "One day there was a terrible tummy bug and the poor thing was so ill, he didn't want his sister or me to see him …you know …potty. We were all so little, not much older than wee Evie and I still remember how upset he was that he hadn't managed to hide the noise behind the screen of the playroom toilet area because it was too far to go to the nest potty. Sweet thing, apologising and wringing his wee hands together as he begged us to forgive him, even though we were doing the same thing with the same illness."

"Awwww, that sounds so Ianto" Tosh giggled, "One time we were slimed by a Kershalt and he was apologising as he helped us women undress, their mucus sets hard as it dries, we were so worried about our hair that we ran straight for the showers and Ianto hadn't been in the field so he ran with us, telling us not to panic as he had white vinegar to help. Poor love in his three piece suit standing in the water with us. He had to cut our clothes off and was trying to be professional as well as not peek. Suck a gentleman."

"Gentlebear" Gemma corrected gently, "They are very old fashioned like that. To see Jack catering to him, pulling out his chair and cutting his food, that is what is expected of the provider. Ianto's blush is his badge of pride, his sign of happiness."

"Aw, sweet" Tosh smiled.

"Gert never had that gene" Fleur suddenly joined the conversation, "He was a pig. In every way. To have Carter offer his hand to help me down the front steps is more erotic and pleasurable than I can find words to express."

"You need a romantic evening, just the two of you" Tosh agreed.

"What's this?" Ianto asked as he returned with a look of relief.

"Just saying that Fleur and Carter need a nice romantic meal or something" Tosh said with glee, watching Ianto's face change as a new challenge was issued.

"Oh, yes" his voice was low and the glint in his eye told Tosh that she had done enough to plant the seed in the little organiser's brain, "I need to plan this. Hmmm. The candles aren't right, I need cream for that! Hmmmm."

As Ianto slid back into the cuddle Fleur looked at Tosh with confusion as Tosh winked.

"Hmmm, reds? Maybe champagne and golds?" Ianto was muttering as he stared up at the ceiling, making a mental list for the 'plan' and Gemma smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Plenty of time sweetling" she crooned.

"Nope, that cub is coming and needs to be in a place of calm and comfort. The sooner I get the bonding sorted out the sooner that Cub can settle and stop waking her in the night with its little worry kicks" Ianto replied.

Fleur blinked with surprise as Ianto was dead right, the cub was waking her in the night.

"Nothing too heavy, maybe a soufflé?" Ianto sighed as he rolled to one side, "Strawberries and cream for afters? Or banana and custard. Hmmmm."

"Bugger" he muttered into the silent room.

"HUNGRY" Ianto roared and flopped back theatrically as Rhia entered and looked down at the sorry state of him, laying here starfished on top of the women panting softly, "So hungry for custard and banana …oooo….and can I have salted cashews?"

"Yes please" came two more voices and Tosh groaned as she asked for strawberries if there were still some.

"I'll come help Rhia" Tosh said, trying to rise an Ianto growled softly.

"OWEN!" Ianto roared loudly, making everyone in the room cringe.

"Yes, did you roar my Prince Teddy The Shit?" Owen sighed.

"Tosh is hungry, Jack is busy but you are her mate anyway, what are you doing?" Ianto demanded, "Attend to your dam!"

Owen blinked and went to open his mouth, then grinned, "Why not."

He followed Rhia as Tosh lay there with a look of incredulity at Owen's acceptance of things.

These Teds were rubbing off on them.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Fleur blushed as she settled in her chair, watching Carter's hands as he poured the iced tea and his smile was warmer than the fire pit beside them.

The light was fading and Ianto had filled the orchard with candles, making sure this would go the way he wanted, as if anyone could deny their prince anyway.

The table was set with fine china and the roses Ianto had carefully cut and arranged on the table were dusted with glitter. It was clear that their lovely Teddykin Prince had spent a lot of tie worrying and preparing as the entire place glowed with his love for the becoming couple.

"Um, I know this is a brave new land and…well…I would like to share it with you" Carter floundered over what had clearly been a pre-rehearsed speech, forgotten as he watched her preen in the flickering light. "Ah, shit. Um …I would like to be your bond-mate, father to your cub and warmth to your heart."

She tried to be calm, her hormones mixing with her delight to bring those bloody tears as she looked across at him, barely breathing as he stared back.

How sweet, he thought she might say no?

"Oh Carter, I desire you too" she sighed happily as Ianto punched the air in the background.

.

.

.

.

It was a quiet wedding, nothing too extravagant but it still had that air of royalty to it with the gold accents and as they held hands before their prince there came a distant call, making everyone turn to watch with surprise as a snow white peacock approached the party.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed softly, "What a wonderful touch."

"It…it wasn't me" Jack said from behind Fleur with a shrug.

Ianto glanced at his lovely Hart and found the man looking down with a childlike grin of delight that he had pleased his prince and the white Peacock strutted about, then jumped to let its tail fall like water.

"Johnty, you are so thoughtful at the most unexpected times"

John heard the soft growl of Hendry and smiled more, pleased that he had done a good thing.

Rhiannon watched and nodded as she pulled her mate into her arms, "And you will be rewarded later, hope your back is up to it."

John beamed for the rest of the day, attentive and polite to everyone as Ianto's parents accepted compliments on their family, pleased to include Fleur as theirs as well.

Ianto was handsome in his white and gold brocade that was matching to John's red and Jack's blue, making the three striking as they stood talking, both men occasionally reaching out to touch Ianto as they talked, be it a cuff or an elbow, their affections were clear.

Anyone else might have felt annoyed, watching their partner openly gush over another but it was not something that even crossed Rhiannon's mind as she watched, her own love flowing for the little brother who glowed with his own little cub in his belly.

He was beautiful.

Evie was in a good mood, dancing and singing nonsense songs as people awed and clasped their hands together, watching their next queen entertain them with the other kids forming a security detail for their little cub.

Finally Jack saw his beloved start to wilt and he led him away from the festivities knowing Evie would be fine with John and Rhia, settling him inside their home as the sounds of the party wafted in the evening breeze.

"Been a long day" Ianto sighed as he flopped back into the nest and watched his love kneel to remove his boots for him, ""But I am satisfied."

"Yeah, the little cottage was a nice touch" Jack agreed, "Carter was clever with that one, him and Lex seem to be catching on."

"Cariad?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Isn't there a Raindick pending still?"

"Raindick? What do…..ah" Jack's eyes lit up as he realised the rain check was being offered for redemption and he climbed up the bed to kiss his lovely Ted.

Bumpy made it a little difficult but they managed it …of course.

The house settled happily as her brood celebrated.

With Fleur's cub due any day the Reign of the Teds was about to begin.

Poor mates wouldn't' know what hit them.

Ianto's last thought before sleep took him was that the cubs were going to need a bigger nest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And here we shall leave them for now ... Thank you for reading. This is not the end of the story, just this segment and there may be more at a future time.

Raindick?


End file.
